Ange ou Démone : Juste un titre
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Quatrième tome d'Ange ou Démone. Au fur et à mesure, Nev découvre de nouvelles femmes-pokémon. Certaines belliqueuses, d'autres aux intentions bien moins mauvaises. Et si ... dans le fond, il était possible de vivre entre humains et femmes-pokémon ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Tournoi

**Chapitre 1 : Tournoi**

« Hey, Giréléna, ne va pas si vite quand même ! »

_Je suis en train de courir derrière elle alors que j'ai l'impression qu'elle a le feu à la queue. Enfin, façon de parler puisque ce n'est pas possible actuellement. Je finis par sauter sur son long corps cylindrique avant de me maintenir dessus. Elle s'arrête, tournant son visage vers moi avant de me dire :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire là ? »

« Comme je ne peux pas te suivre car tu vas tellement vite, je suis bien obligé de grimper sur toi, je suis désolé, Giréléna. »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de l'être. » _rétorque t'elle en me fixant de ses yeux saphirs. Je fais un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne soupire, recommençant son mouvement._

_Ca va mieux quand même. Deux bonnes semaines sont passées depuis cet incident et il n'y en a pas eu d'autres. Heureusement pour moi. Enfin, encore une fois, j'aimerai penser de la sorte mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible._

« Giréléna, nous sommes proches d'une ville non ? »

« Vivalnar. Connu pour sa charcuterie abondante et ses fermes nombreuses et … »

« Bon, j'ai compris. On va essayer de te trouver à manger là-bas, d'accord ? De la charcuterie pour nous deux. Par contre, je vais devoir faire une halte et il faut aussi que je récupère de l'argent. C'est dommage mais c'est ainsi. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que pour l'argent, je … »

« Et tu sais aussi ma réponse. Je veux travailler de façon honnête. Pas en utilisant tes pouvoirs et ton charme pour … Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec un sourire mauvais ? »

« Oh, tu n'aimes pas que j'aille voir d'autres garçons et que je les charme ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Je fais un hochement de tête négatif avant de répondre d'une voix lente mais sûre :_

« Je n'aime pas que tu manipules les autres, c'est différent. »

_Voilà qu'elle fait maintenant une mine boudeuse. Vraiment, j'ai du mal à la comprendre cette Giratina humanisée. Ah … je ne dis plus rien alors que nous avançons tous les deux, moi sur elle. J'ai au moins de la chance qu'elle me laisse la monter._

« J'ai faim ! J'ai vraiment faim ! » _s'écrit-elle subitement, me faisant sursauter._

« Alors, dépêchons nous ! Plus vite on y arrive, plus vite, nous pourrons manger. » _répond-je alors qu'elle accélère sans prévenir. Je pousse un cri de surprise, commençant à me maintenir à sa taille, ma tête collée contre son dos. HEY HEY ! ELLE VA TROP VITE !_

_Et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrête alors que j'ai le mal … j'ai mal au ventre. Je sais pas comment je peux appeler ça. Le mal de femme-serpent ? Ohla ! Je pose une main sur ma bouche._

« Vomis sur moi et je te fais avaler tout ce que tu craches. »

« T'avais pas qu'à … argl. »

_Je tombe sur le côté, restant couché pendant quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais surtout combattre ce mal de ventre qui m'envahi. Elle l'a fait exprès ou quoi ? Je sais pas mais j'ai encore du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Je crois pas que ça va passer en un clin d'œil malheureusement._

« Nous sommes arrivés sinon. » _me dit-elle alors que je me tourne vers elle. Voilà qu'elle a repris sa forme humaine. Je détourne le regard. Cette fichue jupe qui semble provenait de ses écailles est bien trop courte ! Je ne vais pas la regarder ! Je ne ferai pas ça ! _« Pourtant, la vue est agréable, Nev. »

_Tsss ! Je me redresse aussitôt sans lui répondre. Non mais ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend ? Elle devrait pourtant savoir que tout ça est inefficace avec moi ! Je me mets à côté d'elle, la dépassant avant de me diriger vers cette ville. Ohla ! C'était quoi son nom ? Vivalnar ? C'était peut-être la ville la plus grande que je connaisse._

« Tsss … c'est pas si mal que … hey ! »

_Elle voulait se vanter mais son ventre a parlé pour elle. La voilà qui coure vers la ruelle marchande, déjà en train de regarder les étalages. Ah … j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une enfant. Enfin … nous nous sommes dit la vérité, elle et moi._

« HEY ! NEV ! Arrête de rêvasser ! »

_Hein quoi ? Elle me prend subitement par le bras, me tirant jusqu'à elle tout en souriant. Elle me présente quelques saucissons et autres nourritures issues de la charcuterie. J'entends des murmures et des regards, certains disant :_

« Non mais elle est vraiment avec lui ? Regardez-moi cet adolescent. Avec ses cheveux roses et sa taille, il est complètement ridicule. C'est peut-être un esclave ? Un domestique ? »

_Je baisse la tête avec honte. C'est sûr que par rapport à Giréléna, je fais vraiment pâle figure. Très très pâle figure même. Je me gratte la joue avec lenteur, n'osant plus regarder devant moi. J'ai un peu honte, je l'avoue. En fait, j'ai très honte même._

« Giréléna, je vais te donner un peu d'argent, d'accord ? Tu achètes ce que tu veux. »

_Je place déjà ma main sur mon sac, l'ouvrant pour en retirer une petite bourse. Ah … elle a bien rétréci depuis le temps mais bon. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je … bon. Voilà pour elle. Normalement, connaissant les prix, elle pourrait vraiment se satisfaire de tout ça. Je prends la main de Giréléna, déposant les nombreuses pièces dans celle-ci mais elle m'agrippe ma main, me tirant contre elle._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore ? J'ai pas envie de payer. Tu me payes ! C'est encore meilleur si c'est un cadeau ! »

« Demander de la nourriture comme cadeau, y a vraiment que toi pour … »

_Elle m'empoigne encore mieux, me forçant à être collé contre elle alors que je me retrouve devant. Je sens sa poitrine juste derrière mon crâne. C'est gênant, très gênant. Et puis, elle a placé ses mains sur mes épaules, un peu autour de mon cou._

« Alors, au lieu de parler, exécution. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ? Elle me pointe différents morceaux de lard alors que je demande au boucher de me les donner. Bon, avec l'argent que j'ai, aucun souci pour payer et visiblement, ils semblent moins chers que prévu._

« Miam, miam, miam, je sens que je vais me régaler. »

_Dire qu'elle m'a presque ruiné. Enfin, non, avoir autant de viande et autres pour cet argent, c'est étonnant. Et il reste aussi quand même quelques pièces. Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux attendrissants. Je sais ce qu'elle veut._

« Non, Giréléna. Ce n'est pas tout pour toi. »

« Mais tu vas cuisiner ça quand hein ? J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! »

« Ne te plains pas sinon je … »

_Raaaaaah ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Surtout que j'ai l'impression que je dois lui être redevable. Je ne sais pas comment réagir exactement … bon … j'ai compris. Je me prend soudainement une feuille en plein visage, Giréléna ayant un petit rire._

« Hahaha ! Quel idiot ! Regarde donc devant toi la prochaine fois, Nev ! »

« Très drôle, je suis vraiment mort de rire, Giréléna. »

_Je prends la feuille et je suis prêt à la jeter mais je m'arrête dans mon mouvement. Qu'est-ce que … C'est quoi ça ? Une affiche ? De la publicité pour un tournoi ? C'est étrange, très étrange même mais en même temps._

« HEY ! Giréléna ! J'ai ma solution ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » _me dit-elle alors que je lui présente l'affiche._

_C'est un tournoi. Un tournoi avec une forte récompense en argent pour le gagnant ! Même les femmes-pokémons sont autorisées ? C'est quoi ce tournoi ? Mais surtout, c'est la récompense en argent ! Avec une telle somme, il n'y aurait normalement aucun problème !_

« Mouais, des femmes-pokémons, c'est ça ? Tu sais que si tu perds contre elles, tu risques de devenir un esclave sexuel ? C'est peut-être ce que tu cherches ? »

« Non, je cherche surtout un moyen d'avoir de l'argent, c'est différent. »

« Mais avant, je veux que tu prépares à manger ! »

« Ca ne te dérange pas que je participe au concours ? Enfin, plutôt au tournoi ? »

« Bof, j'en ai rien à faire. Fais-moi à manger ! »

_Bon, ça sert surtout à rien de discuter avec elle. Elle ne pense qu'à son estomac sur le moment. Il fallait bien que je m'en doute. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, je m'y attendais aussi. Nous avons déjà quitté la ville et je suis en train de préparer les flammes. Pendant ce temps, elle commence à fouiner dans mon sac, la tête plongée dedans, le regard mutin. Mais aussitôt, je lui donne une petite claque sur le sommet du crâne._

« AIE ! Mais ça fait mal, Nev ! Tu me provoques ? Tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver ? »

« Oui. Mais toi, tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver ? Que tu n'aies pas à manger. »

« … … … ah ! Tu vas voir ! Quand on en aura terminé avec ce fichu tournoi ! La prochaine fois, j'irai cuisiner ! »

_Ah oui ? Elle est où la blague ? Je la regarde avec suspicion et elle sent bien que je ne la crois pas le moins du monde. Et elle a parfaitement raison. Bon, je ferai mieux de préparer le repas. Je commence à fouiner dans le sac à mon tour. Bizarre, il manque …_

« GIRELENA ! Tu as déjà mangé dedans ! »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être constipée non plus ! Je n'ai pas le corps d'une humaine, je te rappelle ! Je suis bien mieux que ça ! »

« Des mots très élégants provenant d'une demoiselle. »

_Je commence des fois à être las de me bagarrer avec elle. Mais je crois que c'est ce qu'elle cherche dans le fond. A se rendre intéressante. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur des petites imbécilités de la sorte._

_Quelques instants plus tard, je l'observe en train de manger goulument. Vraiment ? Elle avait tant faim que ça ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment la considérer comme une femme-pokémon ? Elle termine son repas mais elle a les joues barbouillées de sauce._

« Je vous jure, vraiment. »

_Je sors un petit mouchoir et m'approche d'elle. Je commence à essuyer ses joues alors qu'elle me les tend. Je rêve ou je suis en train de délibérément lui essuyer les joues ? Surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle était tâchée ! Devant mon désarroi, elle dit dans un petit rire :_

« Voilà, tu te comportes exactement comme un serviteur à sa reine. »

« Tu veux que je t'envoie le mouchoir sur la face ? »

« Essaies donc pour voir, Nev. »

_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Je mets le mouchoir en boule avant de le jeter dans le feu. Elle ne veut pas m'écouter, elle ne veut rien comprendre. Pourquoi je devrai perdre mon temps ? Je m'installe dans mon coin, prêt déjà à dormir._

« Hey … Au cas où, pour demain, je serai dans les gradins hein ? Pas dans les vestiaires. Pas envie que les femmes-pokémons me remarquent. »

« Fais comme tu veux, Giréléna. Je ne pense pas que ça sera pour me soutenir. »

« … … … Evite juste de te rendre ridicule pendant un combat, d'accord ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je verrai suivant mon humeur. Bonne nuit, Giréléna. Bonne nuit. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves quand tu me parles comme ça ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Je ne comprends pas mais elle se déplace à toute allure avec sa couverture sur le corps. Elle arrive jusqu'à moi, déposant une partie de la couverture sur moi alors que je la regarde interloqué._

« Arrête de bouder comme un gamin, ça m'enrage plus que tout le reste ! »

« Je ne boude pas ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te remercie pour la cuisine ! Tss ! Espèce d'humain ingrat ! Tais-toi et dors ! »

_J'arrive plus à saisir ce qui se passe avec elle ! Des fois, elle me fatigue. Des fois, elle se montre agréable et sympathique ! C'est qui la vrai dans ce traquenard ? Pas que je me fasse piégé comme un débutant par sa faute !_

« Tu dors et tu te tais, compris ? »

« Ouais, ouais, je dors, je dors. »

_Je grogne de mon côté et j'entends aussi un grognement du sien. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à plonger dans le sommeil le plus rapidement possible. Mais la sentir à côté de moi me met un peu mal à l'aise, je le reconnais._

« Grumpf. A plus faim, je suis gavée. Mais je te veux, toi, comme dessert ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Giréléna, non, je ... »

_Je sens tout son corps qui s'effondre sur moi alors que je tente de me mouvoir. Il est hors de question que je me laisse abuser de la sorte et … Hein ? Elle est en train de dormir là ? Elle a vraiment les yeux fermés ? Elle est vraiment en train de dormir là ? C'est stupéfiant, vraiment stupéfiant même. Mais moi ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Je ne peux pas bouger !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : La folle des perversités

**Chapitre 2 : La folle des perversités**

« Bon et bien … j'y vais. »

_Ce sont mes seules paroles que je m'enfonce dans la partie pour les participants au tournoi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais affronter des femmes-pokémons en grand public. Mais la somme d'argent est trop importante pour que je puisse l'ignorer._

_Je ne suis pas attiré par l'argent d'habitude, loin de là même. C'est juste que nous en ayons besoin, c'est différent. Car bon, Giréléna est un ventre sur pattes. D'ailleurs, par rapport à hier, c'était vraiment … gênant de la sentir endormie sur moi._

_Mais bon, c'était maintenant réglé … enfin, je crois. Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr dans le fond. Pfiou, pourquoi est-ce que je me complique la vie avec ça ? Je ne sais pas trop, je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir mais je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux._

_Je suis assis dans le vestiaire, attendant que l'on m'appelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est à mon tour ! Allez ! Un peu de motivation ! J'y suis presque, j'en suis certain ! Je pense qu'il y aura deux ou trois combats, au grand maximum ! Ce n'est pas vraiment très conseillé pour tout le monde d'après ce que j'ai compris._

« Un adolescent comme adversaire ? Et avec des cheveux roses ? Vous êtes sérieux ? »

_Une femme-pokémon à la chevelure emflammée. Elle est un peu ventripotente et a une queue avec une flamme au bout. En vue de sa forme, difficile d'ignorer son état de femme-Magmar. Mais bon, je n'en ai un peu rien à faire de ça._

« Tu ne parles pas ? Tu as peur ? Ca se comprendrait, hahaha. »

« Est-ce que l'on peut combattre ? J'ai des choses bien meilleures à faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Tu fais un peu trop le fier, là ! »

_Je ne fais pas le fier. Je veux juste me dépêcher. Surtout qu'elle ne fait rien pour cacher son gros ventre et sa grosse poitrine. On croirait presque avoir affaire à une femme normale obèse mais avec des peintures de guerre sur le corps. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que c'est horrible ou non. Juste que le résultat n'est pas du tout plaisant, loin de là._

« Allons-y. Je vais tout faire pour que ça soit le plus rapide possible. »

_Je m'élance vers elle, à sa grande surprise alors que je me concentre. Je vais utiliser les pouvoirs élémentaires de la roche. C'est parfait pour éteindre le feu. Mon maul vient la frapper au visage, la repoussant avec facilité au loin._

« Wowow ! C'est … c'est quoi ça ? Ils avaient dit que celui contre qui je gagnais, je pouvais facilement le garder comme esclave sexuel ! »

« C'est quoi cette blague ? J 'ai pas lu ça moi ! »

_Ce tournoi, c'était quand même pas un coup fourré hein ? Ils auraient quand même pas essayé ça non ? Ils en seraient capables ! C'était qui qui dirigeait cette ville ? Ca ne me plait pas du tout comme idée ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME !_

_Je commence à courir à nouveau vers mon adversaire. Je vais vite m'en occuper ! Mon maul s'écrase sur le sol, la Magmar humanisée roulant sur le côté, à moitié apeurée alors que je la regarde avec colère. Je m'exclame :_

« HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME LAISSE FAIRE ! COMPRIS ?! »

« HEY HEY ! Il est excité ce gamin ! Comment ça se fait qu'il possède une arme aussi dangereuse ? Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Laisse-toi faire ! Je te promets que ça ne te fera pas mal ! Pas du tout même ! »

« Mais il est dément ou quoi ?! »

_Moi ? Dément ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Je suis en parfaite santé ! C'est juste qu'elle a peur ! Et ça se comprend ! Elle ne peut pas m'échapper ! Elle tente de me toucher avec ses flammes mais je n'ai aucune difficulté à les éviter ! Non mais vraiment, c'est ça le niveau en tournoi ?_

« AH ! J'ABANDONNE ! » _hurle la femme-Magmar avant que mon maul ne s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage. Un abandon ? Je n'ai pas de raison de la sceller non plus. Ca me semble être le meilleur des choix même. Oui … j'aime bien cette idée étrangement._

_Bon ben, sinon, j'ai gagné mon premier combat. Je salue les spectateurs alors que la femme-Magmar me regarde avec effroi. Je ne suis pas si effrayant que ça quand même non ? Et je n'ai même pas vu Giréléna dans les gradins._

« Euh … je ne voulais pas te faire peur hein ? C'est juste un tournoi. »

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! J'ai du mal à te croire avec le regard de fou que tu avais ! »

« Euh … quand même pas à ce point non plus. Faut pas exagérer. » _termine-je de dire tout en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires._

_Hey, je ne suis quand même pas si violent que ça. C'est juste que j'avais tellement l'ascendant sur mon adversaire que ça m'a étonné. Oui … je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais quand même, sinon, où est-ce que Giréléna se trouve ?_

« Giréléna ? Tu es dans les vestiaires ? »

_Aucune réponse. Je m'y attendais. Mais elle n'est pas dans les gradins, ni dans les vestiaires. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de commettre une bêtise. J'en ai un peu trop l'habitude avec elle, c'est bien ça qui me dérange à ce sujet. J'ai vraiment bien mieux à faire, oh que oui. Beaucoup mieux même._

« Bon, j'ai juste à attendre que l'on m'appelle pour le second combat. Après, j'en aurai plus qu'un dernier et ça sera parfaite. Plus que deux victoires ! »

_C'est comme ça que je préfère voir la chose. Que deux victoires et j'aurai alors cette récompense durement gagnée. C'est comme ça qu'il faut que j'envisage le tout. On m'appelle après une bonne demi-heure, tant mieux, j'ai pu récupérer._

_Bon … qui est-ce que j'affronte maintenant ? Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Enfin, c'est qui ça ? Je ne crois pas reconnaître la personne … enfin le type de femme-pokémon. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser … J'aperçois à peine des yeux et des seins de moyenne taille mais tout ça caché sous d'innombrables tentacules bleus._

« Euh … tu es de quelle espèce ? »

« Une femme-Saquedeneu. Je compte bien te garder sous mon emprise. Contrairement à cette femme-Magmar, je ne reculerai et ce n'est pas tes coups qui vont me faire peur. »

« Oh, tu es donc une femme-pokémon liée aux plantes. C'est bon à savoir. » _dis-je avec lenteur en reprenant mon maul. Ça allait être très très simple même._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi tu ressembles sous tous ces tentacules et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne le sache pas. »

« Tu le sauras quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, petit homme. Mes tentacules sont capables de te procurer beaucoup de plaisir, énormément de plaisir même. »

« Non merci. Combattons alors. » _dis-je avec lenteur tout en regardant cette femme. Je ferai bien de me méfier, une simple question de sécurité si je ne veux pas avoir plus de problèmes que ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend avec elle._

« Si c'est ce que tu désires, je serai néanmoins sans pitié envers toi. »

« J'en attendais pas vraiment moins de toute façon. »

_Je dois faire attention à ses tentacules. Peut-être qu'en m'occupant de ses derniers, le reste du combat sera bien plus simple ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. MAIS BON ! La solution est très simple et … AH ! Je fais un saut en arrière, évitant des feuilles aussi coupantes que des lames._

« Je ne compte pas uniquement te capturer avec mes tentacules. Loin de là même. Je compte plutôt me distraire avec ton corps. Et surtout le blesser un peu pour que tu ralentisses. Tu es beaucoup trop rapide pour moi. »

« C'est bien de le reconnaître quand même. »

_Je dis cela sans vanité ou prétention. C'est juste qu'elle ne semble pas des plus rapides aux premiers abords. Alors, c'est vrai, ça semble logique et normal que de vouloir m'empêcher d'esquiver toutes ses attaques. Le souci, c'est de savoir si elle va y arriver, ça c'est bien moins sûr … oui, beaucoup moins sûr même._

« Je vais aussi me mettre à l'action si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Fais donc … mais je ne suis pas aussi apeurée que ton précédent adversaire. »

_Ce n'était pas une question d'être apeurée ou non. C'est juste qu'elle devait comprendre à qui est-ce qu'elle avait à faire et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas forcément les capacités pour se battre. Je cours vers elle, évitant les premiers tentacules avant de me lancer à l'assaut. Je fais un saut sur le côté, évitant d'autres tentacules avant de murmurer :_

« Les plantes, ça n'aime pas le froid, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? »

_Elle me pose la question car elle ne sait rien de moi. Autant la surprendre. Et pas de la bonne manière ! Je commence à me concentrer, faisant ressentir l'élément de la glace dans mon arme avant de l'abattre sur la femme-Saquedeneu._

« De la glace ? Mais je pensais que c'était de la roche ! Comment est-ce que … »

_Elle tente d'éviter mon attaque mais c'est déjà trop tard. De nombreux tentacules tombent alors que je peux apercevoir son visage. C'est le visage d'une jeune femme … plutôt mignonne ? Sauf que les tentacules sont ses cheveux ? Et elle a l'air parfaitement humaine sauf que ses cheveux sont en fait tous ses tentacules qui recouvrent tout son corps._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je … HEY ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« De quoi ? Que j'ai une apparence humaine sous mes tentacules ? Pourtant, c'est le cas. Rien n'est réellement impossible. Sauf qu'en fait, mes tentacules sortent de tout mon corps. Pour ce combat, mon but n'est pas de trop effrayer mon adversaire même … si là, c'est le contraire. »

« Comment ça ? Le contraire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je suis un peu effrayée par toi. Comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu sois capable d'utiliser des éléments ? Tu es humain, non ? Mais surtout, produire de la glace après de la roche, je n'ai jamais connu ça. Tu serais presque comme une femme-pokémon … mais tu es un homme donc c'est tout simplement impossible. Mais quelque chose te dérange ? »

« Hein ? Que non. Je suis juste un peu étonné. Tu es plutôt jolie en tant que femme-pokémon. Enfin, peut-être parce que tu as une forme humaine. »

« Qu … quoi ? »

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je m'étonne moi-même par mes propos alors que des petits éclats de rire se font entendre dans l'arène … mais aussi de la part de la femme-Saquedeneu. Je l'entends dire dans un souffle :_

« Je préfère abandonner le combat. Oui … c'est bon. Vraiment, ton nom, c'est bien Nev, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es vraiment bizarre comme adolescent. »

« Euh ... tu n'étais pas obligée d'abandonner non plus hein ? Enfin … c'est à toi de voir. » _bredouille-je, un peu surpris par la tournure des évènements. Elle s'approche de moi et ses tentacules laissent découvrir son visage. C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Comment est-ce que les femmes-pokémons peuvent être aussi jolies ? Mais aussi … aussi humaines ?_

_QUE ?! La femme-Saquedeneu vient de m'embrasser sur la joue, rigolant faiblement avant de se statufier sur place. Elle perd son sourire, regardant autour d'elle avant de dire :_

« Oh, je vois, déjà pris. Et cette envie de tuer est … violente. Mais quand même, tu es un humain très spécial. Un héros, n'est-ce pas ? Au départ, je pensais que tu voulais me tuer mais maintenant, j'ai juste le sentiment que tu me considères comme les autres. C'est étrange mais j'aime bien. Bonne chance ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer. En fait, pas du tout même. On me signale que le prochain combat aura lieu dans dix minutes, juste le temps de me reposer. Comme je n'ai pas eu besoin de combattre réellement et que mon prochain adversaire aussi …_

_Enfin, je retourne dans les vestiaires mais cette fois-ci, j'ai la surprise de découvrir Giréléna sous sa forme humaine. Elle semble … vraiment irritée par quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai vraiment du mal à saisir tout ça._

« Abandonne le tournoi, Nev. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'ai gagné les deux combats ? »

« J'ai surtout remarqué que tu draguais cette femme-Saquedeneu. Mon œil que tu détestes les femmes-pokémons. Dire ça en public. Tsss. » _rétorque Giréléna. Je bafouille :_

« Ah mais mais mais … c'était comme ça ! C'était sur le moment ! Je pensais pas que de base, les femmes-pokémons pouvaient ressembler autant à des femmes humaines. »

« Et j'ai pas l'air assez humaine pour toi ? » _me dit-elle avec ironie alors que je me demande ce qui lui prend. C'est quoi cette remarque ?_

« Toi, c'est parce que tu te transformes, tu n'es pas vraiment humaine en vrai. Et non ! Je ne compte pas abandonner ! Pas du tout ! AH ! On m'appelle ! Je vais gagner ce combat et tu auras toute la nourriture que tu voudras après ! »

« Arrête, je te dis ! N'y va pas ! Ce n'est pas une adversaire pour toi ! C'est trop tôt ! »

_Voilà qu'elle me prend par le bras pour m'arrêter. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec elle ? Pfff ! Je la repousse légèrement alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Elle part de son côté tandis que je vais au beau milieu de l'arène. C'est étrange. L'atmosphère qui se dégage a quelque chose de différent. J'entends la présentation de mon adversaire. Une femme-pokémon reconnue pour avoir participé à de nombreux tournois et surtout n'avoir jamais été vaincue. Mais son nom ne me dit rien, rien du tout même._

« Oh ! Mais c'est le petit Nev ! J'y croyais pas au départ ! »

_Que … quoi ? Même si je n'ai entendu que peu cette voix, je la reconnais parfaitement. Comme les moustaches sur le visage de cette femme-Persian. Cette femme, c'est elle. La générale des péchés capitaux. Pourquoi est-ce que Pirsène est là ? Surtout pour un petit tournoi comme ça ! Pour la récompense ? Ohla, ça s'annonce mal._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Se contenter de ça

**Chapitre 3 : Se contenter de ça**

« Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis, ce n'était pas ton nom et … »

« C'était juste un nom de scène, rien d'autre. Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir mon mignon ? » _me dit Pirsène avec un grand sourire._

« Comme si j'étais content de revoir une générale ! La pire des quatre ! »

« La pire, la pire, c'est vrai que tu as rencontré tout le monde. Mais bon, Ptéraclès est bien pire, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« … … … C'est vrai que tu marques un point-là. »

_Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Ptéraclès avait quand même envie de réellement me tuer, je ne peux pas l'oublier dans ce cas précis. Pfiou … Vraiment pas une bonne chose. Mais ça ne change rien que j'ai Pirsène en face de moi !_

« Et dire qu'elle voulait que j'abandonne, je commence à comprendre pourquoi maintenant. »

« Hahaha ! Visiblement, elle ne digère toujours pas le fait que je suis du genre très agressive. Elle a peut-être peur que je prenne sa proie ? »

_De qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? De Giréléna ? Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Pas du tout même ! Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de ça ! Pas vraiment même. Ce n'est pas bien important. Ce qui est important, c'est que Pirsène est mon adversaire et je veux obtenir la récompense !_

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »

« Mais justement, c'est tout ce que je désire. Distrais-moi donc, Nev. Montre-moi donc ce que tu vaux maintenant. »

_Je vais le lui montrer ! J'y vais directement avec les pouvoirs de Géréci ! Hors de question de perdre plus de temps ! Je vais aller vite l'écraser ! Enfin, j'aimerai bien que ça se passe comme ça mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions._

_Car c'est elle … car c'est elle ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est une générale ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est surement la plus perverse de toutes ! Je cours vers elle mais elle esquive aussitôt mon attaque au maul._

« Miaouw ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu possèdes déjà les pouvoirs de l'élémentaire de la glace ! Mes félicitations ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu es parfaitement au courant ! »

_Elle pousse un petit rire amusé et attendri avant de sortir ses griffes. AH ! J'oubliais que c'est une femme-Persian ! Je dois faire atten … tion. Des déchirements se font voir sur ma tenue alors que je remarque un peu de sang. Pirsène se lèche les lèvres, murmurant :_

« Hmm … appétissant ces petits muscles. Tu as quand même un peu changé. »

« Un peu changé ? Appétissant ? AH NON ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurai pas le droit à ce que Giréléna possède ? Tu ne sais pas que les Persian adorent voler ? »

« De quoi ? Je ne suis pas la propriété de Giréléna ! »

_Elle tente de me déconcentrer en plein combat mais je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier. Je ne suis pas stupide quand même ! Je reste méfiant mais quand même, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle ainsi ? Elle ne m'aura pas ! Qu'elle le sache ! Et je ne suis pas à Giréléna ! Pourtant, Pirsène fait une moue boudeuse, se grattant le rubis sur son front._

« Bizarre, bizarre ce que tu dis, c'est vraiment bizarre. »

« Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? » _demande-je avec lenteur. Je reste méfiant, vraiment très méfiant. Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège !_

_Je ne suis pas stupide ! Et puis quoi encore ! Ah ! Non … vraiment. Ca ne me plait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Elle a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

« J'ai toujours cette impression que l'on veut me tuer du regard, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Elle regarde vers les gradins et fait un grand sourire. Elle fait quoi là ? Détourner le regard du combat ? Un rapide coup d'œil et je vois Giréléna sous sa forme humaine. C'est vrai que sa beauté est rayonnante par rapport aux personnes autour d'elle. Je remarque aussi deux hommes évanouis à ses côtés. Visiblement, elle s'est occupée d'eux._

_MAIS PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE ! Je cours vers Pirsène, celle-ci se retournant vers moi mais c'est trop tard ! Je vais la frapper et la geler et … Mon coup est arrêté ? Comme ça ? C'est une blague ? Je vois la pointe de ses griffes qui gèle mais c'est tout. Rien d'autre ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !_

« Oh, ce froid est impressionnant. Mais regarde un peu ma fourrure. »

_NON ! Elle ne m'aura pas ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier ! Giréléna m'a déjà fait le coup ! Je sais juste que Pirsène est excitée à cause du froid que j'ai produit mais aussi du combat ! Alors, je sais bien sous sa fourrure au niveau de sa poitrine, elle est en train de pointer ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! Je ne suis pas stupide !_

« On dirait bien que la petite princesse est devenue une grande reine. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse déjà ça. Hahaha ! »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

_Elle continue de ne pas tenir compte du combat. Elle me repousse subitement, d'un simple coup de poing alors que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont se briser ! Il faut dire que j'ai été projeté contre un mur de l'arène et que mon dos me fait souffrir atrocement. Aie, aie, aie ! Vraiment ! Ca fait horriblement mal même ! PLUS QUE MAL ! Elle s'est pas retenue !_

« Oh rien rien … Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de venir me tuer ensuite. Enfin, si elle y arrive. Mais toi, tu risques de bientôt passer à la casserole. C'est plaisant, vraiment très plaisant oui … très très plaisant. »

_MAIS PUREE ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit ! Elle va voir ce dont je suis capable ! Je vais la combattre avec les pouvoirs de Rigorek ! Elle va comprendre ! Mon maul se recouvre subitement d'une épaisse roche._

« Oh ? Rigorek, impressionnant, très impressionnant. Il manque juste Stelireg ! »

« Ah oui ? Si c'est ça que tu veux avoir, tu l'auras ! Ne t'en fait pas ! »

_Je vais lui montrer ce dont je suis capable ! Elle ne risque pas de se relever après ça ! Alors que je m'apprête à la frapper aux hanches avec mon maul, celui-ci fait exploser sa carapace de pierre, envoyant de nombreux pics sur Pirsène avant que l'acier ne renforce mon arme. Je place un violent coup dans la hanche droite de la femme-Persian, celle-ci s'étant protégée des pieux en recouvrant son visage._

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? »

« Car il n'y a pas assez de puissance. Dommage. »

_Mon coup n'a rien fait. Rien du tout. Elle n'est même pas partie sur le côté. Pas du tout même ! C'est quoi cette blague ? J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? Sa queue se move comme si de rien n'était, se plaçant autour de mon maul avant de le jeter en arrière._

« Je remarque surtout que tu utilises les esprits pour donner du pouvoir à ton arme. Tu es incapable de te battre avec ton propre corps ? »

« Comment ça ? Je ne ferai rien de sexuel, je te préviens ! »

« Hahaha ! Qu'il est mignon. Mais je ne parlais pas de cela … Elle ne t'a donc rien appris ? C'est plutôt étonnant de sa part. Je m'attendais à bien mieux. »

« N'insulte pas, Giréléna ! »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me mets en colère mais Pirsène m'énerve. Elle parle en mal de Giréléna et je suis sûr pourtant qu'elle fait de son mieux ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de la défendre d'ailleurs ? Pirsène me regarde en haussant un sourcil, souriant avant de dire :_

« Elle ne t'a jamais parlé d'utiliser les esprits pour forger ton propre corps ? Devenir plus fort, peu à peu ? Renforcer ta chair avec l'acier de Stelireg ? »

« Elle m'en a déjà parlé contrairement à ce que tu disais ! »

_Elle me met en colère pour rien ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Et puis quoi encore ! Tss ! Je vais le lui montrer même ! Je commence à me concentrer, murmurant à Stelireg de bien vouloir m'aider. J'entends la petite voix juvénile qui me répond qu'elle va faire de son mieux et je la remercie. Je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de faire autre chose. Mon corps commence à durcir._

« OH ! Voilà ! Voilà ! C'est bien mieux ! Mais le problème du métal dans ton cas, c'est qu'il est trop lourd. Tu ne peux même pas me toucher ! »

_Je sens qu'elle dit vrai car je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir l'atteindre. Je tente de courir mais mon corps est si lourd et imposant que je ne peux que marcher. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sol et je demande à Stelireg d'arrêter ça. _

« Dommage, c'est déjà fini ? Tu sais ton gros problème, c'est quoi ? Tu n'es pas capable de fusionner plusieurs éléments en même temps. Tu es donc bien faible, hahaha ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui ne cherche même pas à m'attaquer ! »

« Oh … Tu n'attendais que ça ? Tes désirs sont mes ordres, mon petit loup. »

_Stelireg n'a pas encore fait disparaître la peau de métal autour de mon corps. Les coups de Pirsène seront sans effet et je répliquerai alors ! Il me faut aussi mon maul. Je dois récupérer le … ARGL !_

_Je crache du sang, ouvrant en grand mes yeux. A mes pieds, une légère flaque. Mais surtout, ma peau de métal est fissurée alors que les griffes de Pirsène sont devenues noires et violettes, parcourues par une énergie ténébreuse._

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais, Nev ? Que tu pouvais me toucher comme ça ? Non, non et non ! Ce n'est pas possible malheureusement. J'en suis bien désolée, hahaha. »

« Ce n'est pas très drôle si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Mais ça n'a pas pour but d'être drôle, loin de là même. »

_Je lui réplique cela alors que je sais que ma phrase est ridicule. Mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle … pas vraiment non. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire là. Je n'arriverai pas à la battre, c'est au-dessus de mes moyens, vraiment … je n'y arriverai pas._

« Ben alors ? Tu n'attaques plus ? »

_Je n'y arriverai pas. Il faut que pourtant, je gagne ce combat. Il le faut ! On a besoin d'argent ! J'ai Giréléna à nourrir ! J'ai elle ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre comme ça ! Je ne peux pas ! Il faut que je combatte !_

« Stelireg, Rigorek, aidez-moi toutes les deux ! »

_J'ai une idée absurde mais je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est le tout pour le tout ! Mon corps se recouvre à nouveau d'une épaisse couche de métal … mais cette fois-ci, des morceaux de pierre commencent aussi à se former autour de moi. Une double carapace ! Même si je me déplacerai plus que lentement, elle ne pourra pas …  
><em>

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_C'est quoi ça ?! J'ai horriblement mal au crâne ! Ca me fait horriblement mal ! C'est quoi ça ? POURQUOI CA ME FAIT AUSSI MAL ?! J'hurle de douleur avant de tomber à genoux alors que la voix de Pirsène me dit :_

« Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre comme ça, Nev ? »

_Je ne crois pas en être capable, j'en suis sûr ! Je me relève, gémissant de douleur alors que dans les gradins, je remarque que Giréléna s'est levée. Elle ne semble pas inquiète, plutôt irritée … ou alors soucieuse ? Je ne sais pas ! JE NE SAIS PAS !_

« TU… VAS … VOIR ! »

« Il te faudra au minimum trois éléments utilisés en même temps si tu veux espérer réussir à atteindre ma puissance … peut-être même les quatre ? »

_Elle dit cela tout en rigolant alors que je ne me préoccupe plus de mon maul. Je tente de lui donner un coup de poing, celui-ci s'enfonçant dans le sol après qu'elle l'ait esquivé. Un tremblement de terre se produisit à nos pieds.  
><em>

« Wow. Pas mal, pas mal ! Qu'est-ce que ça serait avec trois éléments en toi hein ? »

_Elle trouve ça drôle ou marrant ? Pas moi ! Personnellement, ça ne me fait pas rire ! Je veux la récompense ! Je veux cet argent pour pouvoir ensuite nourrir Giréléna ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser contrairement à elle !_

« Tu veux tellement gagner, c'est ça ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'être intéressé par l'argent à la base, non ? Ou je me trompe ? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas ce que je compte faire de tout ça ! »

« Hahaha ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour l'estomac sur pattes ! Enfin sur queue ! »

_Je me masse le front mais ce qui donne lieu à des éclats de pierre qui tombent au sol. Quel idiot ! Mais elle n'a pas tort dans le fond. C'est bien à cause de Giréléna que j'ai besoin d'argent. Je vois Pirsène qui lève la main dans les airs avant de crier :_

« J'ABANDONNE CE COMBAT ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Je ne comprends rien du tout alors que Pirsène tape dans ses mains pour me féliciter. Elle se moque encore de moi, n'est-ce pas hein ? C'est pas drôle ! _

« Toutes mes félicitations, l'argent ne m'intéressait pas de toute façon. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

_Elle ne fait que sourire tout en applaudissant dans ses mains. Pourtant, j'en entends que très peu autour de moi avant que ça ne commence. Les gens doivent être étonnés que je sois capable d'avoir fait jeu égal avec une femme-pokémon, j'en suis sûr._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Comtesse

**Chapitre 4 : Comtesse**

« POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! »

« Oh ? J'ai besoin d'une raison pour trouver cela amusant et divertissant maintenant ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça t'apporte dans le fond ? Je veux savoir ! » _dis-je avec une petite pointe d'énervement._

_Elle se moque de moi et je n'aime pas ça ! On ne se moque pas de moi ! Je ne veux pas que l'on se moque de moi ! Surtout pas ! Surtout pour ce genre de choses ! Qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un idiot ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Elle veut quelque chose !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »

« Ton corps, ça serait possible ? Mais il est chasse gardé. Non, non, je ne veux rien mon petit loup. Seulement, j'espère que tu deviendras bien plus fort. Ca sera plus drôle … hahaha ! Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, cela sera sur un terrain de combat ! Surement au palais de Giréléna. Bonne chance ! Hahaha ! »

« Attends un peu ! Qu'est-ce que … »

_Je tente de l'arrêter mais c'est inutile. Elle saute pour atteindre des gradins, me surprenant et surprenant aussi les personnes dans ceux-ci. Elle me fait un petit sourire, m'envoyant un petit baiser avant de sauter une nouvelle fois … pour quitter le bâtiment d'une façon des plus surprenantes. J'ai gagné ? Mais je me sens … sale._

« Je ferai mieux de retourner au vestiaire, on dirait bien. »

_J'ai perdu pas mal de motivation là. Je ne suis pas très fier de moi. Bon, j'ai réussi à lui tenir tête mais c'est pas pour ça que je peux considérer que j'ai réussi à la battre. Pas du tout même. Pas du tout … oui. Je n'ai rien réussi._

« Et Giréléna qui n'est même plus dans les gradins … »

_Je ne sais pas où elle est passée. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Je suis juste perplexe et complètement perdu, je dois le reconnaître. Pfff … dans les vestiaires, j'attends juste que les minutes passent, inlassablement. Puis soudainement, un soldat pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce et me dit :_

« Nev, c'est bien ça ? Faudrait que tu reviennes dans l'arène. Tu sais, la victoire, tout ça. Comment qu'un adolescent a pu vaincre des femmes-pokémons ? J'en sais rien. »

« Je suis un héros de la déesse Harsia. Je ne peux pas perdre face à elles ! »

« Héros ? C'est vrai que t'as été capable de trucs que j'ai jamais vu. Rien à voir avec les imbéciles vantards que l'on voient dans les tavernes. Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite. Je pensais que quelqu'un serait là. »

_Il me demande qui mais j'hoche la tête en disant que non. Ce n'est pas besoin d'y penser. Je n'ai pas à y penser maintenant. Je ne dois pas y penser. Non et non ! Je quitte les vestiaires, accompagnant le soldat._

_Je suis au beau milieu de l'arène, comme auparavant mais j'entends les discours et toutes ces choses. Je n'écoute qu'à moitié, vivement la récompense. On m'applaudit, on me félicite et puis ensuite, finalement quelques mots résonnent à mes oreilles :_

« Messire Nev, vous allez être accueilli par le comtesse de notre ville. Veuillez montrer votre respect envers elle, je vous prie. C'est elle qui vous donnera votre récompense. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Euh, d'accord, je suis d'accord. Il faut juste m'indiquer où je dois me rendre, voilà tout. Je ne connais pas encore tout ça. »

« Ca ne fait rien, soyez agréable. La comtesse est une jeune femme très respectée, sachez-le. »

« Elle est issue d'une noble famille ? »

« Non ! Mieux que ça. Elle est devenue la fortune la plus importante de notre ville en trois années et a acquiert son titre sans que nul ne tente de lui prendre. Elle est aimée par tout le monde et beaucoup de prétendants cherchent à obtenir ses faveurs. Difficile d'y accéder actuellement même si son cœur semble avoir été pris récemment. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? Je ne suis pas intéressé ! »

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment mais je pense que je ferai mieux juste de suivre le garde. Je quitte maintenant cet endroit, cherchant du regard Giréléna. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? J'ai du mal à comprendre, vraiment beaucoup de mal._

_Mais voilà que l'on m'emmène jusqu'à une magnifique demeure, avec jardin et tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de m'y intéresser, loin de là même. Je ne sais pas … pas du tout. C'est juste énorme et imposant, rien de plus._

« Euh … comment est-ce que je dois la saluer ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu verras par toi-même. »

_Et je ne suis pas censé être anxieux ? Pourtant, j'ai le droit non ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Je suis maintenant devant la double porte et je dois toquer non ? Le garde me laisse seul alors que je toque à la porte._

_Il y a surement des servantes et des majordomes. Enfin, tout plein de personnes qui sont présentes mais … bizarrement, personne ne vient m'ouvrir. Est-ce que j'ai mal toqué ? Peut-être, ça se pourrait. C'est surement de ma faute._

« Pardon, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît. Je suis Nev. J'ai gagné le tournoi. Je suis là pour toucher la récompense. »

« Tu es bien … le petit adolescent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais vraiment à croquer. »

_Vraiment à croquer ? L'imposante double porte s'ouvre en une partie, laissant paraître deux yeux rubis. Cette femme est grande … mais surtout très belle. Elle est magnifique même ! C'est peut-être la première fois que je vois une personne aussi superbe._

« Si tu veux bien rentrer, jeune Nev. »

« O… oui, bien entendu. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tout intimidé. La personne qui vient de m'ouvrir a vraiment tout d'une grande noblesse. Elle doit avoir la vingtaine d'années mais je note surtout un corps … qui semble avoir été taillé dans du marbre tellement il est parfait. Ohla, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je la vois qui se retourne vers moi, me souriant tendrement._

_Pfiou … je suis vraiment gêné là, je sais plus quoi dire. Je baisse la tête, rougissant comme un adolescent, comme ce que je suis en fait. J'ai vraiment l'air ridicule. Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Mais cette demoiselle est vraiment très belle._

« Vous êtes la com … »

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Après tous ces combats, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »

« Hein ? N'appelez pas vos servantes pour ça ! Je … »

« Mes servantes ? Oh mais nul besoin, je vais cuisiner. Installes-toi donc. Tu es mon invité, Nev. Tu es encore plus mignon vue de près, vraiment. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me complimente comme ça ? Elle me demande de la suivre jusqu'à emmener à une imposante salle à manger. Enfin, elle doit être aussi grande que ma maison avant que je ne parte. J'entends quelques mots et je … qu'est-ce que …_

_Maintenant qu'elle est de dos, je peux remarquer … que ses fesses sont à l'air ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je tourne ma tête à gauche puis à droite, pour être sûr que c'est pas un canular, que c'est bien elle la comtesse ! Mais elle porte quand même une belle robe blanche qui s'ouvre en plusieurs parties._

_Je ne comprends pas, je comprends vraiment rien, rien du tout. J'ai besoin de souffler, de respirer. Mais bon, elle va vraiment cuisiner ? Où sont les servants ? Et les servantes ? Enfin, elle n'habite quand même pas toute seule ici, non ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait les fesses à l'air ?! Je ne comprends pas !_

« Oh ! Ca toque à la porte, je vais aller voir ! Reste donc ici, Nev. »

« Euh … oui madame. » _bredouille-je, ne sachant pas où me mettre._

« Mademoiselle, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça non ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que j'hoche la tête négativement, bredouillant :_

« Non non ! Vous êtes vraiment très très belle, mademoiselle la comtesse ! Vous êtes vraiment très très très belle ! Vraiment ! »

_Elle a un petit rire avant de quitter la pièce. Elle a de ces fesses … non mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense ainsi ? C'est vraiment horrible ! Vraiment plus qu'horrible ! Enfin, non, je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir ! Je suis un adolescent normal ! Quand je vois une jolie femme, je n'ai pas à m'en priver ! Je suis parfaitement sain._

« Nev ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous connaissez le héros ? » Hum … il est ici mais je ne sais pas trop. Vous pourriez être une fane. »

« Laissez-moi rentrer ou je risque de… »

« Giréléna ! » _crie-je avant de me lever. Je quitte la pièce pour retourner devant l'entrée. Hein ? Mais j'ai rêvé ou quoi ? Elle a maintenant une belle robe blanche et je ne vois pas ses fesses. Vraiment, c'est surprenant._

_J'ai surement rêvé, je suis un imbécile et un pervers, je devrai avoir honte de moi de penser à de telles choses. Je vois Giréléna, sous sa forme humaine, qui me regarde avec colère. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Nev ? Tu t'invites chez les gens maintenant ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Mais non ! Je suis juste venu chercher ma récompense, rien de plus. »

« Et c'est quoi ? C'est elle ? » _rétorque t-elle tout en désignant la femme aux cheveux verts. Tiens ? Elle a détaché ses cheveux ? Et je n'avais pas remarqué le petit châle sur ses oreilles et le sommet de son crâne. Elle se retourne et je la vois rougir avant de dire :_

« Il est adolescent mais bientôt adulte, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? Tu as quel âge maintenant ? »

« J'ai bientôt dix-sept ans. Je suis presque un adulte mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien. Mademoiselle Giréléna, venez aussi, je vais vous faire aussi à manger. »

« Manger ? Manger ? J'ai vraiment faim. Mouais. Mais je te surveille. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait la surveiller ? La comtesse est vraiment une femme délicieuse ! Je suis … quand même sous le charme, je le reconnais parfaitement. Enfin, oui, je crois. Je ne sais pas trop … enfin, je suis sous le charme._

« Giréléna, arrête de menacer la comtesse ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Rien du tout ! Pardonnez-moi là s'il vous plaît. »

« Mais pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner, Nev ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle de ton amie, si elle est bien ton amie, n'est-ce pas ? Venez donc. »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis comme relation avec Giréléna. Il faut dire que c'est plus que compliqué à cause d'elle. Comme si tout cette histoire était pas déjà assez compliquée. Mais quand même, la comtesse … avec ses cheveux vert ses yeux rubis. Est-ce que vraiment … Je ne sais pas. Je pose une main sur mon cœur et je le sens battre à toute allure. C'est peut-être la première fois que je ressens une telle chose._

« Et bon appétit à tous les deux. »

_Voilà que je suis installé sur une chaise et l'odeur qui émane de mon assiette. Oh ! Elle a vraiment cuisiné ! Vraiment ! Vraiment ! Elle cuisine encore mieux que moi ! Elle est vraiment remarquable comme femme ! Et puis, elle est assise à côté de moi, ses coudes posés sur la table, sa tête tournée vers moi. Elle me sourit tendrement._

« J'espère que cela est convenable. Le repas te convient ? »

« Oui, oui, mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle la comtesse, c'est encore plus délicieux qu'avec moi quand je cuisine, vraiment ! »

« Tant mieux alors, hihihi. » _dit-elle tout en poussant un petit rire cristallin. J'arrête de manger, m'essuyant les lèvres avec la serviette alors que je ne sais plus où me mettre. Elle est vraiment spéciale, vraiment très spéciale._

_Je me tourne vers Giréléna et je vois qu'elle a déjà terminé son repas. D'ailleurs, elle a mangé plus que correctement, un peu comme une princesse, la serviette pour tapoter ses lèvres, les couverts, toutes ces choses. Quand c'est avec moi, c'est souvent un carnage._

« Visiblement, cela vous convenait à tous les deux. »

_Elle récupère les assiettes alors que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire non plus. Je dois parler de la récompense non ? Alors, j'aimerai plutôt qu'on en discute rapidement et que je la récupère._

« Mademoiselle la comtesse, est-ce que nous pourrions parler de la récompense ? »

_Je pose finalement la question alors que les minutes s'écoulent. Elle est revenue et elle continue de me sourire tendrement. Mais aussitôt, Giréléna pousse un grognement, croisant ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine généreuse, incomparable par rapport à celle de la comtesse. Même si ceux de la comtesse sont d'une belle forme._

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je n'ai pas à penser ça ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Surtout devant une belle dame ! Je suis vraiment confus maintenant ! Vraiment ! J'ai presque un peu honte de ma demande. Pourtant, Giréléna pousse un autre grognement, me regardant avant de dire :_

« Bon, fini les conneries, qu'est-ce qu'une femme-pokémon veut à Nev ?! »

« Une femme-pokémon, Giréléna ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? La comtesse n'est pas une femme-pokémon ! Pas du tout ! La jalousie te … »

« Je pensais que … je n'aurai pas besoin de me montrer réellement mai visiblement, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis un peu triste, je dois l'avouer. »

_J'entends un petit soupir de la part de la comtesse alors que je me lève aussitôt. Je fais apparaître mon maul, prêt à me défendre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis déjà en train d'être répugné alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, je n'étais même pas sûr de … enfin de … La comtesse était vraiment une femme-pokémon ?_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Contre-nature

**Chapitre 5 : Contre-nature**

« Ohla, ohla ! Nev, je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Aucun mal ! »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché que vous êtes une femme-pokémon. Vous êtes … vraiment une femme-pokémon ? C'est vrai ça ? »

_J'ai encore BEAUCOUP de mal à y croire. Surtout en la regardant. Comme une femme aussi belle peut-elle être aussi … pokémon ? J'entends un léger grognement de la part de Giréléna et je pose mon regard sur elle, sa poitrine volumineuse, ses jambes splendides. Gloups._

« C'est vrai. Je l'oubliais un peu aussi … quelques fois. »

_Giréléna est une femme superbe. Mais bon, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est une vraie teigne ! Un vrai monstre quand elle commence ! Alors bon, y a de quoi réellement se méfier aussi hein ? Je ne sais pas, moi, je tomberai pas dans n piège aussi grossier ! Mais la femme … enfin, la comtesse continue de me sourire avant d'attacher ses cheveux verts en une belle queue-de-cheval. Mais je la vois aussi qui retire son châle … et montre deux belles oreilles blanches … mais un peu comme des poissons ? C'est difficile à expliquer. Mais elles sont longues et élongées. Comment expliquer ça ? On dirait des ailerons. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que les oreilles qui sont blanches mais aussi son visage. Ce qui contraste avec ses yeux rubis._

« Je dois alors peut-être me présenter. Je suis la comtesse Titonée, une femme-Gardevoir. Je suis vraiment enchantée de rencontre le héros Nev. »

_Elle s'incline respectueusement devant moi, mettant en valeur un décolleté plutôt généreux bien que nullement égalable à celui de Giréléna. Mais je remarque aussi la petite corne rubis entre ses seins … et elle en a une dans le dos aussi ? Mais sa peau est si blanche et nacrée. Et cette corne. J'approche une main, Giréléna criant :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de foutre ?! »

« Hein que quoi ? Je … Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire justement ? »

_J'ai du mal à comprendre réellement mais Titonée fait un petit rire, se penchant vers moi avant de prendre une main à moi. Elle la place sur la corne, disant :_

« C'est bien cela que tu voulais toucher, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est vraie. Comme tout le reste. Mais ne tire pas trop dessus, ça fait plaisir mais ça fait mal aussi. »

« Euh, je vais préférer évi … »

_Je baisse la tête mais bon, mes yeux sont vraiment rivés sur sa poitrine mais sa robe. Elle est à nouveau en plusieurs morceaux, comme découpée en plusieurs lignes … enfin … comme ce que j'ai pu voir auparavant. Elle me dit :_

« Je le sais parfaitement. J'étais sous ma forme de femme-pokémon quand tu es venu, Nev. Bien entendu, je cachais mes oreilles mais dans le fond, je ne suis pas si différente d'une humaine non ? C'est peut-être pour ça que les humains de cette ville n'ont jamais été effrayés par moi pendant toutes ces années. Hihihi ! »

_Son rire est si charmant et tendre, je suis vraiment … sous le charme ? Mais non ! C'est une femme-pokémon ! Et puis bon, ça ne change rien que … ah si … c'est bien à cause de ça que j'ai pu voir ses fesses alors. Heureusement, le devant cache ce qu'il faut. Pfiou. Mais quand même, cette peau si blanche et douce, elle l'est vraiment ?_

« Bien entendu qu'elle l'est. »

_Voilà qu'elle reprend encore ma main et me fait croiser ses doigts avec les siens. C'est vrai, elle est aussi chaude qu'une humaine. Aussi douce … peut-être même plus. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour deviner mes pensées ? Et puis, à part ses oreilles, elle ressemble vraiment à une humaine. Ses oreilles sont vraies hein ?_

« Encore une fois, oui. Tiens. »  
><em><br>Elle place ma main droite sur son oreille gauche, me demandant de la caresser. Je l'entends pousser un petit gémissement mais c'est bizarre et doux. Enfin, c'est bien la première fois que … enfin … que je vois une femme-pokémon aussi humaine._

« Tu vas arrêter de la tripoter devant moi OU JE RÊVE ?! »

« Hein ? Tripoter ? Je fais rien du … AH ! Mademoiselle Titonée ! »

_Elle a les joues rouges et elle semble vraiment apprécier ce toucher à l'oreille. Je retire aussitôt ma main, ayant fait disparaître mon maul depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas une ennemie. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait l'être ?_

« Non mais ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Calmez-vous ! »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, oui. Et entre nous, mon cœur est déjà pris. C'est même pour cela que je voulais voir le gagnant du tournoi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit le fameux héros Nev. Tu commençais déjà à être connu. Mais tu voyages aussi avec la reine des femmes-pokémons pour la combattre. Je devrai d'ailleurs… »

« Non, tu devrais surtout ne rien faire. »

_L'animosité de Giréléna a l'égard de Titonée est quand même étrange et déplaisante. Je me retourne, me mettant du côté de Titonée avant de dire :_

« Tu arrêtes d'agresser les gens un peu hein ? Titonée est une demoiselle très gentille. Elle nous a fait à manger et toi, tu lui parles comme ça ! »

« Ca s'appelle appâter sa proie ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait fait ça sans aucune idée en tête ? Mais t'es trop naïf comme gamin ! »

« Si Nev veut que je lui prépare à manger après ce que je vais lui demander de faire, il n'y a aucun problème. J'en serai ravie. Mais pour ça, j'aimerai juste qu'il le sauve. C'est tout ce que je lui demande, rien de plus. » _dit-elle dans un sourire des plus charmants et envoûtants. RAH ! De quoi est-ce que … je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Pas du tout stupide même ! Je ne suis pas bête ! Pas du tout !_

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, mademoiselle Titonée ? Est-ce que je peux refuser s'il le faut ? Et juste avoir ma récompense ? »

« Je lis parfaitement que tu n'en as pas envie et que tu le feras quand même. C'est bien parce que tu es un héros justement, hihihi. »

« Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement ! Mais bon, je vais tout de suite expliquer ce qu'il faut faire. En fait, depuis déjà quelques semaines, une femme-pokémon n'arrête pas d'enlever les hommes de notre ville. Au départ, cela se faisait toutes les semaines et ensuite … c'est devenu de plus en plus fréquent. De nombreux soldats ont tenté de l'arrêter mais ils ne sont jamais sortis de cette grotte et donc, j'ai créé ce tournoi pour trouver un être assez fort et valeureux. Dans cette ville, les femmes-pokémons peuvent vivre paisiblement et ne créent pas de problèmes mais celle-ci … ne cause que du tort. Et donc, je voulais que tu t'en occupes, Nev. »

« Mais pourquoi … j'ai cru comprendre que vous … tu voulais que je sauve quelqu'un. »

« Oui, mon petit ami ! Je suis finalement tombée amoureuse après toutes ces années ! Les Gardevoir protègent et chérissent les sentiments et les émotions qu'elles ont envers une personne du sexe opposé. Généralement, cela met beaucoup de temps … et il faut prendre une décision mais bon, si je n'avais pas été amoureuse, je pense que je serai tombée sous ton charme aussitôt, Nev ! Tu as de beaux cheveux roses, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Non … pas vraiment, on s'en moque plus souvent. Giréléna n'arrête pas par rapport à ça. Puis, je suis pas forcément très grand. Même en étant un adulte, je pense pas que je serai de la même taille que les autres. »

_Mais c'était un drôle de compliment et c'était vrai. Première fois qu'on me complimentait sur mes cheveux. Je ne sais plus trop où me mettre mais les bras de Titonée se passent autour de mon cou alors qu'elle me dit :_

« Tu acceptes donc de m'aider, Nev ? S'il te plaît ? Pour sauver mon amour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Bien entendu ! Je ne peux pas laisser une personne sans défense. Enfin, une personne aussi gentille que toi. C'est d'accord ! La récompense attendra ! »

« Mais bordel ! T'es trop stupide ou quoi ? T'as pas à te mêler de ça ! Elle n'a qu'à aller tuer cette femme-pokémon ! C'est une Gardevoir, c'est pas une Aspicot ! Elle est puissante à la base ! Pas comme si c'était moi en face non plus ! »

« Giréléna, j'ai dit que j'allais l'aider. C'est la moindre des choses. Et qu'elle soit une femme-pokémon n'y change rien. C'est ainsi et pas autrement. Je suis d'accord pour t'aider, Titonée. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça alors que je connais sa réponse. C'est vrai quoi. Si ça la dérangeait, elle ne m'aurait pas demandé de l'aider. Je suis parfaitement bête. Mais en plus, elle sent vraiment bon. Elle doit se faire belle tous les jours._

« Qui est l'homme que vous aimez, mademoiselle Titonée ? »

« Quelqu'un qui a une trentaine d'années mais qui travaille dur. Il est assez gentil avec les enfants et puis, j'ai senti son regard sur moi et puis, j'ai finalement compris. C'est comme ça les coups de foudre ! Il n'est pas encore au courant que je l'aime. »

« Hein que quoi ? Wow … Ca m'a l'air bien compliqué.  
><em><br>Je n'y connais rien en amour, je le reconnais complètement. Puis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me lâche pas ? Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas car c'est vraiment une femme-pokémon quasiment humaine et elle est vraiment très belle._

« Merci du compliment, Et oui, voilà le souci quand tu es avec une Gardevoir, Nev. Elle peut vraiment lire toutes tes pensées. D'ailleurs, en plus de la récompense monétaire, je pensais te récompenser d'une autre manière. En nature. »

« Hein que quoi ? Ah mais mais mais … »

« Ah ben, visiblement, on dirait bien que c'était ce que je t'avais dit hein ? HEIN ?! Faites chier tous les deux ! T'as qu'à la tringler puisque c'est ce que tu as envie, Nev ! »

_Mais mais mais, j'ai jamais eu envie de ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de ça ! Non non et … Qu'est-ce que … C'est vrai que Titonée presse sa poitrine contre mon dos et c'est vrai que … ah ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me contrôle pas ?_

« C'est tout simplement humain. Je vais te faire un petit payement en nature. Comme ça, en même temps, tu seras concentré sur ta mission, Nev. Et c'est pour te remercier. »

« Non … non ! Je ne veux vraiment pas ! Giréléna ! »

_Je crie le nom de la femme-Giratina mais celle-ci est déjà partie de la pièce. Titonée me retourne et me fait un sourire des plus tendres. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les autres femmes-pokémons. On ne dirait pas qu'elle veut me violer. Pas du tout même. Elle m'embrasse sur les joues avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi._

« Tu veux voir de la magie ? »

_Enfin, de la magie. Sans les mains, sans la bouche. Je vois ses yeux qui deviennent roses … et puis subitement, mon pantalon me tombe en bas des genoux. Puis elle commence à masser mon sexe à travers … AH ZUT ! J'ai plus rien, c'est vrai ! _

« Oh. Je suis sûre que tu dois être remarquable, Nev. C'est peut-être pour ça que Giréléna reste avec toi, j'en suis même certaine. »

« Je ne veux pas, vous aimez quelqu'un hein ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Et ne t'en fait pas, sucer n'est pas tromper. Mon corps est fait pour le plaisir mais mon cœur est pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout simplement différent, Nev. Maintenant, laisses-toi faire, d'accord ? »

_Mais je ne veux pas me laisser … OOOOH ! Bon sang ! Elle fait quoi avec ses mains ? Elle est en train de me caresser les bourses et je me sens aussitôt durcir. Elle … elle est douée ! Très douée même ! Elle …_

« C'est la première fois que je fais ça … mais comme je peux lire dans les pensées, tu sais … les humains sont parfois très pervers et délurés. Alors, lire dans leurs pensées pour apprendre … j'espère quand même être à la hauteur. »

_C'en est trop pour moi ! Je ne peux pas résister à ça ! Surtout que maintenant, je suis en train de bander et qu'elle a placé une main autour de mon sexe. Elle commence un petit mouvement et je me dis que si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas bien grave._

« C'est donc ainsi un sexe masculin en vrai. Je n'en avait jamais vu … mais wow …. C'est vraiment … enivrant. Bon appétit, Nev. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Je … AH ! »

_Elle vient d'engloutir mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je ne vais pas me retenir, je ne vais pas me retenir … je ne vais pas me retenir ! COMMENT JE PEUX ME RETENIR ?! Elle est en train d'avaler mon sexe sans aucune difficulté ! Mais aussi, sa langue, sa langue est en train de parcourir ma hampe de chair comme si de rien n'était. C'est si doux et chaleureux. A côté, elle me masse aussi les bourses d'une main alors que je vois les pointes de ses seins à travers le tissu de sa robe blanche._

« S'il … s'il te plaît, Titonée. Je ne dois pas … »

_Mais elle accélère subitement le mouvement et ses petits bruits de succion se font entendre alors que je ne tiens plus. J'explose dans sa bouche, n'ayant pas réussi à me contenir alors que je vois sa gorge qui déglutit. ELLE AVALE ?!_

_J'extirpe mon sexe de sa bouche et de ses mains alors qu'elle termine … de boire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'était prodigieux. Je … je ne savais pas ça. C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait ça. Je tombe presque à la renverse mais Titonée me rattrape avec aisance, me serrant contre elle._

« J'espère avoir été à la hauteur, Nev. C'est la première fois que je faisais ça. Et puis, quand je t'ai vu aussi excité, j'ai eu envie de te dévorer de tout mon être. Mais non … même si tu regardes à mes pieds, je ne veux pas. Même si mon cœur appartient à lui, je veux quand même lui donner ma première fois. Après, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux comme récompense. D'accord ? »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je ne veux plus d'une récompense comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Ca ne t'a pas plu ? Je suis … désolée. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'excuse ? C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme-pokémon s'excuse envers moi. Et puis, elle est excitée, je vois à ses pieds la petite flaque. Elle est très excitée… sa poitrine aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je me suis laissé faire plutôt ? Qu'est-ce que … non. Je ne peux pas regretter ça … maintenant._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Différente des autres

**Chapitre 6 : Différente des autres**

« Tu es en bonne forme pour combattre, Nev ? »

« Ca … ça peut aller, mademoiselle Titonée. »

_Je n'ose pas vraiment la regarder. Quelques heures sont passées, je dirai cinq ou six. De quoi me laisser me reposer. Elle m'a forcé à dormir sur ses genoux et j'ai rapidement trouvé le sommeil contrairement à ce que je pensais. C'est étonnant et surprenant mais pas désagréable. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de la regarder, je n'ose pas._

« D'accord, d'accord. Et vous, mademoiselle Giréléna ? Vous allez combattre aussi ? »

« Moi combattre ? HAHAHAH ! Quelle bonne blague ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? »

« Ne lui réponds pas, s'il te plaît, Titonée. Elle est de mauvaise humeur. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je note le message, Nev. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi elle est ainsi en colère. Normalement, nous n'avons rien fait de méchant. »

« Je ne la comprends pas non plus. Ne t'en fait pas. »

_Je dis cela avec nonchalance et dépit. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec Giréléna alors je ne cherche pas la bagarre, c'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça même si Giréléna reste désolante pour ne pas changer. C'est plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose mais je m'y fais._

« Néanmoins, est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose d'attaquer de nuit ? »

« Normalement, la majorité des pokémons dorment la nuit ? Les femmes-pokémons sont comme tout le monde, non ? Elles doivent dormir ? »

« Il est vrai que je me couche assez tôt personnellement. Mais je n'ai aucune idée du type de femme-pokémon qui se trouve dans cette grotte, désolée. »

_Elle n'a pas à l'être. Rien que le fait qu'elle murmure le mot désolé montre qu'elle est bien mieux que Giréléna. Ce n'est pas difficile, pas du tout difficile même. Mais bon, ça me déplait que Giréléna ne fasse aussi aucun effort de son côté. Elle pourrait quand même non ?_

« Un petit effort, c'est souvent trop demandé. »

« Quoi ? T'as des réclamations ? Tu veux peut-être en discuter ? »

« Non merci, Giréléna. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces absurdités. Tu m'excuseras de te faire perdre de ton précieux temps. »

« Ne vous disputez donc pas. AH ! Nous y voilà ! Nous y sommes ! »

_Elle nous désigne maintenant une grotte. Hum … de la lumière. Il me faut quelque chose pour faire de la lumière. Je me tourne vers Giréléna, celle-ci a d'ailleurs gardé sa forme humaine. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes._

« Je suis désolée, Nev. Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de quoi nous éclairer. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'y ai pas pensé alors que nous partions en pleine nuit. Je suis le fautif dans cette histoire. Mais on a une solution. Giréléna ? »

« Même pas en rêve, je vois pas pourquoi je le ferai ? »

« S'il … te plaît ? » _demandé-je avec lenteur en la regardant de mes grands yeux bleus. Elle reste imperturbable pendant quelques secondes avant de grogner. Elle détourne la tête, pointant une main vers une branche assez épaisse bien que de petite taille. Celle-ci s'enflamme aussitôt bien que ça soit une flamme violette._

« J'adore cette couleur de flamme. Merci Giréléna ! Et ne boude pas, tu sais bien que cet argent servira à nous nourrir, toi et moi. »

« Ouais, ouais, cet argent, tu le mérites, je dis pas le contraire. Mais faut que tu joues encore au héros et que t'ailles alors sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! »

« C'est mon devoir, je sais que ça ne te plait pas mais c'est ainsi, Giréléna. Je suis un héros. »

« Un héros qui doit se concentrer uniquement sur la façon de comment réussir à me battre ! Pour le moment, t'en es clairement pas au niveau ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends depuis quelques heures ? Déjà pendant le tournoi. J'ai du mal à saisir c'est quoi ton problème, Giréléna. »

« CA NE TE CONCERNE PAS ! Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta mission ! »

_Mais ma mission est aussi de m'occuper des autres, même si ce sont des femmes-pokémons. Puis bon, après ce qu'elle m'a fait, je ne peux pas vraiment m'empêcher d'y penser. Difficile même d'ignorer tout ça. Pfiou … Titonée._

« Oh, mais je comprends finalement. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? »

« Si tu veux rester vivante, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu évites d'ouvrir la bouche et de proférer des paroles que tu risques de regretter amèrement. »

_La Gardevoir fait un geste sur ses lèvres pour dire qu'elles sont scellées. Mais déjà, sans que je ne sache comment, j'entends la voix de Titonée dans ma tête :_

« Si tu veux tout savoir, Nev, il semblerait que Giréléna est assez possessive. »

« Assez possessive ? » _dis-je à voix haute, me tournant vers Giréléna. Celle-ci s'immobilise, me fixant pendant quelques secondes alors que la femme-Gardevoir continu de marcher._

« Qu'est-ce que … PUTAIN ! TOI ! »

_Je vois Giréléna qui prépare une sphère ténébreuse d'une très grande puissance, ciblant Titonée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! ELLE EST FOLLE ?! Je me jette sur Giréléna, faisant tomber le haut de son corps en arrière, tombant avec elle. La sphère disparait alors que je me retrouve la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine._

_Bon sang ! Je me relève aussitôt, la regardant avec un peu de colère. Je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à la pousser comme ça mais je suis vraiment en colère là en fait ! Je m'écrie :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire, Giréléna ?! »

« LA FERME ! Ca ne te concerne pas ! Continue de faire le con, ça te convient bien ! T'es parfait dans ce rôle ! ET ARRËTE DE ME PELOTER ! »

« Quoi ? Te peloter ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! Je fais … AH ! »

_J'ai mes mains posées sur ses seins ! Je me redresse aussitôt, quittant son corps alors qu'elle semble plus irritée, plus qu'énervée même. Ca va saigner à cette allure. Mais non ! Je n'ai pas à avoir peur ! Je prends la main de Giréléna et je la tire vers moi. Avec une aisance que je ne me connaissais pas, je la relève et me place dans son dos._

« Zut, t'es un peu sale maintenant. Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît. »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça. Car j'espère que ça va la calmer ? C'est stupide de penser de la sorte mais je l'espère quand même intérieurement. Giréléna se laisse faire alors que je me demande quand même pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je peux juste voir le visage souriant de Titonée alors que le corps de Giréléna tremble un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle ne va quand même pas chercher à la tuer encore une fois ?!_

« Voilà, Giréléna, tu es toute belle et propre. »

« Que … qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, espèce d'idiot ? »

_Je ressens un peu de tremblement dans sa voix alors que je me remets à côté. Elle a les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine et heureusement, elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Elle ne semble pas vouloir tuer la femme-Gardevoir aussi._

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. Bon, maintenant, si tu veux bien venir. »

_Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas. Elle reste sur place alors que j'ai fait un mouvement pour partir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ? Pfff ! Je vais prendre sa main et finalement, elle commence à avancer. C'est vrai qu'elle est sous forme humaine donc peut-être pour ça que je l'ai faite tombée avec facilité._

« Dis, Giréléna, quand tu prends une forme humaine, est-ce que tu perds du poids ? »

« Nev, ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose à une dame, sache-le. » _me dit la femme-Gardevoir avec lenteur, sur le ton du conseil précieux._

« C'est juste que … j'ai réussi à la faire tomber ce qui m'étonne quoi. Enfin, je ne sais pas … c'est étrange mais bon … désolé, Giréléna, ne répond pas. »

« Sous forme humaine, je suis beaucoup plus légère, oui. »

_Ah ben, ça fait plaisir à savoir mais quand même. Elle a l'air bizarre depuis le tournoi. Maintenant que je lui tiens la main, j'utilise l'autre pour la poser sur son front. Pas de fièvre, c'est étrange. Elle se laisse faire, me regardant de ses yeux saphir._

« Tu me dis si tu es malade, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que ça empire. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Arrête de te comporter comme une mère poule aussi. Je ne suis pas sur le seuil de la mort non plus. »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me serre un peu plus fortement la main ? Je lui poserai bien la question mais je pense que je vais plutôt m'abstenir. M'enfin bon, maintenant, on commence à avancer dans la grotte et je me prépare déjà au combat._

_Sauf que les femmes-pokémon comme cette Nosferapti ne me font pas peur le moins du monde. Je n'ai aucun mal à les repousser et les sceller. Titonée pousse des petits rires de joie, s'exclamant après la cinquième femme-pokémon combattue :_

« Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as gagné ce tournoi ! Il faut vraiment se méfier des apparences, n'est-ce pas ? Et en plus, Giréléna n'arrête pas de te tenir la main, même pendant que tu combats, ça doit être gênant. »

« Ah non ! Bizarrement, je me sens bien plus confiant avec Giréléna dans une main, c'est étrange non ? Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »

« Car tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée donc tu la protèges … et donc, tu te focalises sur le combat et tu es bien plus fort. C'est commun. »

_Commun ? Je ne suis pas sûr de cela mais je crois que le sujet de la conversation a un peu dérivé. Et pourquoi que Giréléna ne dit plus rien du tout ? Je me tourne vers elle mais elle est plongée dans son silence. Bof, ça lui va bien. Et puis, ses doigts sont chauds malgré le fait qu'elle porte des gants noirs._

_C'est étrange, cette sensation. J'ai du mal à comprendre exactement qu'est-ce qui se passe. Je me tourne vers Giréléna mais elle a le même regard que d'habitude. Toujours aussi sournois et dénué d'émotion. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois voir, je n'en suis pas sûr._

« Je te préviens par contre, Nev. Je ne me mêle pas de ce combat. »

« J'ai l'habitude, Giréléna. Je m'en charge, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Pfff … vraiment. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te crois indispensable hein ? »

« Depuis jamais, je sais juste faire la part des choses, Giréléna. »

_Je rigole car je me dis que ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire et ce que je dois faire plutôt mais bon … Je sais juste que je dois faire attention au cas où. Car oui, c'est étrange mais je ressens une puissance oppressante non-loin de l'endroit où nous sommes. On y est presque, oui. On y est vraiment presque._

_Puis soudainement, nous y sommes. J'entends des cliquetis métalliques alors que je me mets à marcher dans la quasi-obscurité. Ca ressemble à une mine ? Je ne sais pas mais je vois du métal un peu autour de nous._

« C'est quoi ce bruit de mastication ? »

_Je me pose la question avant d'arrêter mon mouvement du pied. Un cadavre humain ! Un homme ! Complètement nu ! Aux muscles atrophiés ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et il n'est pas le seul ! Il y en a une bonne dizaine ! De tout âge ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Encore brisé. »

_Une voix froide et sinistre, sombre et neutre, comme dénuée de toute émotion. Je remarque finalement une sorte d'épaisse carapace violette avec de nombreux trous dedans. C'est quoi ça ? On dirait du métal violet._

_Je n'aime pas ça … surtout que la voix féminine provient de l'intérieur de cette carapace. En fait, non, c'est plus une coquille qu'une carapace. Mais ça continue quand même de ne pas me plaire du tout. Et … hein ? Giréléna ?_

« Giréléna, tu devrais partir normalement, non ? »

« Non. Pas quand c'est une femme-pokémon dont je ne connais pas l'espèce … et qui semble potentiellement dangereuse, très dangereuse même. »

« Des intrus ? Odeur d'un mâle détectée. Rejet du précédent. »

_Finalement, la carapace s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le haut du corps d'une femme, un peu comme Giréléna … mais en plus affreux et laid. D'une peau complètement rose et rouge, elle semble vraiment … comme morte ? Pas le bon terme dans ma tête. Je dirai plutôt dénuée d'émotion. Un peu comme le ton entendu._

« NON ! »

_Un cri se fait entendre, celui de Titonée alors qu'elle est déjà à genoux devant le corps rejeté par cette femme-pokémon diabolique. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre de qui il s'agit. Une triste fin pour …  
><em>

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper cette fois, Nev. C'est pas une question de femme-pokémon, plus d'aberration de la nature. »

« Hein ? Giréléna ? Attends un peu quand même, on ne sait pas ce dont elle est … »

« Assez parlé. J'y vais directement. Je vais la faire disparaître. »

_Je la vois qui reprend sa forme de femme-pokémon et qui ouvre la bouche. Un souffle de flammes violettes en sort, balayant et entourant la femme-pokémon en face d'elle. Sauf que lorsque les flammes ne sont plus là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça … je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette femme-pokémon s'en sorte indemne !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Carapace d'acier

**Chapitre 7 : Carapace d'acier**

« Visiblement, ça risque d'être plus difficile que prévu. »

« Giréléna, comment est-ce possible ? Tu es la reine des femmes-pokémons, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? »

_Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout même ! Juste que je ne suis pas rassuré le moins du monde, voilà tout ! Comment est-ce que je pourrai l'être ? Et puis, voir Titonée dans cet état émotionnel, ça me fait encore plus mal qu'autre chose. J'aimerai l'aider, j'aimerai tellement l'aider mais je sais que je n'en ai pas les capacités._

« Titonée, il faut que tu fasses attention. Recule. »

« Reculer ? Reculer ? RECULER ?! Elle vient de tuer l'homme que j'aimais ! Je n'ai jamais pu le lui dire ! Je n'ai jamais pu … même si … même si … même s'il avait déjà une femme, je suis sûre que j'aurai pu le faire changer de voie ! Il serait venu à moi ! Nous nous serions aimés tous les deux ! J'en suis sûre ! J'en suis sûre et certaine ! »

_Je la vois qui se relève, ses yeux complètement roses. Elle fixe la femme-pokémon dans son coquillage, celui-ci se soulevant d'être projeté contre un mur, puis un second et ainsi de suite. C'est un vrai déferlement de violence et de puissance de la part de Titonée._

« Titonée ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! »

_Je me jette sur elle, plaçant mes bras autour de son ventre pour la tirer en arrière. Notre adversaire tombe au sol, nullement suspendue par des pouvoirs psychiques alors que je pousse un soupir. C'était quand même éreintant, plus qu'éreintant même._

« Il faut que tu te calmes. »

« Pourquoi, est-ce que je le ferais ?! POURQUOI ? Elle l'a tué ! »

« Mais elle a aussi tué d'autres personnes ! Je ne dis pas qu'on va la laisser faire ! Non ! Je vais moi-même m'en occuper ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça ! »

_Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Elle me repousse et se prépare déjà à attaquer … sauf que des pics s'enfoncent dans son ventre, le traversant comme si de rien n'était. Du rouge sur sa belle robe blanche. Elle écarquille les yeux en même temps que moi._

« Qu'est-ce que … je n'ai rien … lu ? »

« Titonée ! Non ! Attends ! »

_Je la réceptionne alors qu'elle s'écroule en arrière. Ce pic de métal … c'était quoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Enfin … il avait traversé son corps avec une telle facilité ! Je dois faire quelque chose mais quoi ? ZUT ! Je la regarde avec effroi, la couchant au sol mais hors de portée de cette femme-pokémon ! Elle va mal, elle va très mal ! Elle respire très fortement mais cette plaie … elle est mortelle ? Je l'entends sangloter._

« Snif … snif … je n'avais donc pas le droit hein ? Pas le droit d'aimer un humain ? »

« Mais si, mais si ! Tu as parfaitement le droit ! Giréléna, s'il te plaît, tu peux faire quelque chose pour arrêter le sang de s'écouler ? Je vais combattre ! Je vais vraiment combattre ! »

« Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une guérisseuse ? Et toi, tu veux combattre alors que même moi, je n'y suis pas arrivé ? C'est quoi cette blague ? »

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Je la regarde fixement de mes yeux saphir comme les siens avant qu'elle ne se mette à soupirer. Elle soulève avec précaution Titonée avant de se retourner, prête à s'éloigner. Elle s'immobilise pendant quelques secondes, ne me regardant pas avant de me dire :_

« Fais quand même attention à toi … hein. »

« Je note le message, Giréléna. Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais m'en sortir ! »

« … … … Mouais. »

_Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue aux premiers abords mais je sais que pourtant, c'est le cas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait d'autres choix hein ? J'attends qu'elle s'éloigne alors que je sors mon maul. Cette femme-pokémon. Je ne dois pas me préoccuper du reste, pas du tout même._

« Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Nouvelle cible acquise. Juvénile. Ne durera que quelques heures. »

« Aucune réponse correcte, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment une femme-pokémon ? »

« Femme-Foretress. Que le mâle se laisse faire, cela se fera alors sans douleur. »

_Sans douleur et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Et surtout pour me laisser faire ! Une femme-Foretress ? Faite de métal ? Je ne comprends pas exactement mais j'ai l'impression que c'est rare._

« Ce n'est pas rare, c'est … impossible. Les femmes-pokémon faites de métal n'existent pas normalement, Nev. » _me dit Stelireg. Hein ? Comment ça ?_

« Je ne comprends pas. Ca n'existe pas à la base ? Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin non, ne m'expliques pas pour le moment. Il vaut mieux que tu m'aides. »

« Malheureusement, la roche est inutile face au métal. » _reprend à nouveau Stelireg alors que je ne peux que l'écouter._

_Je ne compte que sur elle et il faut que j'étudie mon adversaire. Elle est spéciale, vraiment très spéciale, c'est la première chose qui me vient en tête. Mais alors comment réussir à la battre ? Je n'ai aucune idée en tête. Je vais d'abord évaluer ses défenses et sa force. Ensuite, je verrai ce que je peux accomplir pour arriver à la sceller._

« J'arrive ! »

« Tentative de riposte de la part du mâle. Mise en place de la protection. »

_Le coquillage se referme alors que mon maul vient ricocher contre l'épaisse armure … sans même réellement faire quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien ressenti. Rien du tout ! Je n'ai même pas eu l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose. Je … je … je ne comprends pas. Je recule, faisant un saut en arrière tout en étant intrigué._

_Comment passer outre cette carapace. Elle s'ouvre, laissant paraître le corps à moitié féminin de couleur rouge. J'ai un peu peur … de la suite. De ce qui risque de se passer. Je dois attaquer ! Le plus possible !_

_Je cours vers la femme-Foretress, celle-ci se refermant aussitôt … avant de tournoeyr sur elle-même ?! Alors que je donne mon coup, je me retrouve projeté sur le côté, le visage légèrement ensanglanté par la roche. Que … mais comment est-ce qu'elle fait ça ?_

_Je tente de me redresser mais alors que je fais un pas, des pics de métal viennent se planter tout autour de moi, se présentant comme des pointes acérées et prêtes à se loger dans ma chair. Je … je ne peux pas bouger !_

« Il faut utiliser ma force. »

_J'entends une petite voix fluette et je sais bien que c'est celle de ma ventriloque de roche. J'arrête d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Stelireg pour me concentrer sur ceux de Rigorek. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'elle veut faire mais aussitôt, le sol commence à trembler autour de moi, les pics enfoncés dans celui-ci._

_Super ! Je peux me déplacer à nouveau ! Il faut juste que j'arrive … à ouvrir cette coquille ! Mais je ne vois aucun moyen pour ça ! Elle ressemble quand même à une insecte mais en même temps, ce n'est pas grâce à ça que je vais m'en tirer ! Je ne peux pas utiliser les flammes et puis, cette carapace de métal la protège contrairement au tout. Ah … qu'est-ce qui arrive à battre l'acier ? Le feu aussi … faire fondre le métal. Les attaques au corps à corps ? Non, ça me semble stupide._

_Si seulement j'étais capable de produire des flammes mais en même temps, celles de Giréléna ne fonctionnaient pas ! Alors bon, pourquoi ça marcherait avec moi ? C'est idiot ! Vraiment idiot ! Encore une fois, je suis complètement désemparé et sans possibilité de trouver une solution. Je n'en ai aucune … aucune._

« Les flammes de Giréléna ne sont pas vraiment … des flammes, Nev. Elle ne te l'a jamais dit mais Giréléna fait partie de … »

« AH ! ZUT ! » _crie-je avant de faire un saut en arrière. Voilà que la femme-Foretress se déplace finalement pour me causer du tort !_

_Et qu'elle tournoie encore sur elle-même ! En vue de la vitesse à laquelle va et surtout parce qu'elle brise les quelques pierres sur son passage, je sais déjà qu'il vaut mieux que je ne me fasse pas toucher par ça ! J'ai pas envie de mourir !_

_Surtout qu'elle se déplace plus que rapidement ! Je dois me défendre ! Si je n'arrive pas à passer sa barrière de métal, je dois alors aussi faire la même chose de mon côté ! Peut-être que je suis capable de l'arrêter aussi ?_

_Je demande à Stelireg de bien venir m'aider à faire cela. Elle murmure qu'elle va essayer mais elle ne promet rien. Je comprends la situation, on n'a pas le choix. Pas du tout même … vraiment. Je frappe de mon maul contre la femme-Foretress mais aucune réponse._

_En fait si, y en a une mais pas celle escomptée. Mon maul est projeté en arrière mais moi aussi. Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je ne peux pas me battre dans de telles conditions ! Pas du tout même ! Vraiment pas !_

« Je n'ai jamais affronté une femme-pokémon comme ça ! Elle est peut-être aussi forte qu'une générale de Giréléna ! »

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle n'est pas aussi forte. Simplement, sa résistance est hors du commun par rapport à nos habitudes. »

_Je veux bien la croire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Pas du tout même. Il y a un problème majeur, voilà le souci. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, rien du tout même. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
><em>

_NON ! Je dois rester concentré mais je remarque que dès que j'ai un problème, je perds toute concentration et surtout, tout moral. Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Je suis stupide de penser de la sorte mais je ne peux pas penser autrement !_

_Quand je sens que je n'ai aucune chance, je perds tous mes moyens. C'est instinctif. Peut-être est-ce que je compte un peu trop sur mes rêves ? Enfin, mes cauchemars ? Ceux où je finis dans un triste état, jamais très bien ?_

« Mais je dois pas compter sur des trucs aussi stupides ! C'est plus que stupide même ! »

_Non et non ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Hors de question ! Je tente de récupérer mon maul mais voilà que la femme-Foretress se rouvre une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux sont vraiment … sans aucune émotion. C'est horrible à regarder, vraiment horrible._

« On dirait plus une création qu'une véritable femme-pokémon. »

« Proie toujours vivace. Mode de capture accélérée enclenchée. »

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ce mode ? »

_Je ne comprends pas mais pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ça ne va pas tarder ? C'est problématique, très problématique. Plus que problématique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Elle ne bouge pas ! Pas du tout même ! Elle a juste refermée sa coquille comme si de rien n'était. Zut … je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare ! Mais moi ? Je dois faire quoi alors ? Peut-être que je peux faire la même chose que contre Pirsène ? Me concentrer et utiliser deux esprits élémentaires en même temps ? Ca me semble le meilleur choix même si je vais surement souffrir, plus que souffrir même. Je vais vraiment avoir mal._

_Mais je dois le faire ! JE DOIS LE FAIRE ! Je demande à Géréci et à Rigorek de me prêter leurs forces alors qu'une horrible migraine vient m'envahir. AAAAAAAAAH ! C'est horrible ! VRAIMENT HORRIBLE ! Ca fait terriblement mal !_

« Snif, snif … s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Géréci ! Je vais bien ! Cette femme-pokémon tue des hommes ! Je ne peux pas la laisser continuer son carnage ! »

_Je ne peux pas ! Je cours vers la femme-Foretress, de la roche recouvrant l'intégralité de mon corps alors que des pics de glace se forment autour de mon maul. Je dois l'utiliser ! Maintenant ! MAINTENANT ! Je frappe la femme-Foretress de toutes mes forces, de la glace se formant sur sa carapace. AH ! Si je fais ça, j'ai une chance pour la briser !_

« Je vais y arriver ! Je vais y arriver ! JE VAIS Y ARRIVER ! »

« Enclenchement de la riposte dans cinq secondes. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un … Riposte. »

_Riposte ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? AH ! La glace ! La glace formée autour du coquillage gigantesque ! Elle est en train d'être repoussée ! Ce que j'ai fait, je vais me le prendre en pleine face ! Et avec une puissance bien plus forte !_

_Tout mon corps se retrouve envoyé au plafond, l'armure de roche autour de moi tombant en morceaux, rapidement rejoint par moi-même. Je m'écroule au sol alors que je tente de balbutier quelques mots. C'est … une blague ?_

« Giréléna me fait … confiance. Elle me fait confiance. Je dois combattre encore. Je dois encore combattre. Je ne peux … pas faire autrement. »

_Mais je sens à peine mes membres. La puissance des deux esprits élémentaires a disparu. Je ne peux rien faire ? Même avec ça, je n'y arrive pas. Elle n'a donc aucun point faible ? Si seulement, j'étais capable … de faire du feu mais non, je ne peux pas._

_Je suis dans une impasse ! Comment est-ce que Giréléna et Titonée vont ? C'est pour elles que je dois me battre. Je ne peux pas me battre ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois continuer à me battre ! JE DOIS CONTINUER !_

« Ah, ah, ah … hors de question d'abandonner maintenant. »

« Riposte insuffisante. Enclenchement de la procédure d'extraction. »

« Extraction ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte exactement ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Je … ah … zut, j'ai mal au crâne maintenant. »

_Bien plus mal que la normale ! Est-ce que je vais encore avoir l'un de ces rêves ? Enfin, l'un de ces cauchemars ? Pourquoi est-ce que je commence à être conscient de tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas du tout. Ah … mais je me sens déjà plongé à moitié dans la torpeur. Mais est-ce que même ainsi, j'aurai une chance contre elle ? J'ai l'impression que non. Je sens que ça ne va rien changer … rien du tout même._


	8. Mauvaise fin : Carquois refermé

**Mauvaise fin : Carquois refermé**

« Je vais tout faire pour t'extirper de ta carapace ! »

_Je lui crie cela alors que je reprends conscience dans mon corps. Je vais y arriver ! Je n'ai juste pas assez de force pour ça ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais ça doit être possible ! Je sais que ça doit être possible !_

« Impossibilité pour un humain mâle de faire ce qu'il désire. »

« Et c'est quoi de parler de la sorte ?! HEIN ?! Tu n'es pas humaine ? »

« Je suis une femme-pokémon de type Foretress. Cette question est inutile car la réponse a été précédemment donnée il y a de cela quelques minutes. »

_AH ! Elle se moque de moi ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je combattrai jusqu'au bout ! Comme d'habitude ! Comme tout le temps ! Il faut que je tienne bon ! Je dois lui tenir tête ! Je dois réussir … à la combattre de l'intérieur. C'est le seul moyen qui me vient en tête._

« Nev, il n'y a aucune chance que tu puisses l'affronter de l'intérieur. Elle te paralysera avant que tu ne puisses y arriver. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Sa carapace est trop solide pour que je puisse la pénétrer. Je suis désolé Stelireg mais y a pas vraiment d'autres solutions pour le moment. »

_Je suis désolé pour Stelireg même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison. C'est juste que … je n'ai aucune solution. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Ca m'ennuie de l'avouer mais je suis pieds et mains liés face à la femme-Foretress._

_Je dois trouver un moyen. Est-ce qu'avec Giréléna, j'aurai pu réussir à la battre ? Je ne crois pas. Mais quand même, Giréléna qui n'arrive pas à la battre ? Si j'arrive à sceller cette femme-Foretress, est-ce que ça veut dire que je serai alors assez fort pour elle ? Pour réussir à la battre ? Je pousse un petit rire, me disant :_

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de ça. »

_C'est stupide ! Vraiment stupide mais si je veux protéger les femmes-pokémons, pourquoi est-ce que je me force à vouloir sceller Giréléna ? J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai entrepris est stupide depuis le départ._

« Stupide ? Stupide ? Tu voudrais tout arrêter maintenant ? »

« Hein quoi ? Comment ça ? » _dis-je alors que j'ai parlé deux fois à la suite. Je regarde autour de moi, un peu surpris et étonné._

_J'ai cru entendre une voix enfin … Je sais pas, c'est bête mais bon. Je ne dois pas me déconcentrer ! Je ne dois pas ! Ce n'est pas le bon moment ! La femme-Foretress risque de m'attaquer d'une minute à une autre ! Je sais que je dois me concentrer ! Mais si … pfiou … j'ai un peu mal au crâne. Je réfléchis beaucoup trop et j'agis que trop peu ! Ca ne m'aide clairement pas pour ce que je veux faire ! Battre cette femme-Foretress !_

« Attaque à distance enclenchée. »

_Attaque à distance enclenchée ? Comme ça ? Ses trous sur le côté … Ses trous rouges … Je vois la carapace qui s'ouvre peu à peu. On dirait des canons. Et si je ne me trompes pas, c'est de l'électricité qui est en train d'en sortir ?!_

« Nev, il faut absolument que tu évites son attaque ! »

_Stelireg continue de m'adresser la parole mais je ne peux que regarder ce qui se passe devant moi. Ce tir a l'air gigantesque malgré le diamètre réduit du canon. Cette électricité. Je sens que malgré sa taille imposante, elle n'est pas très précise. Je ne devrai pas avoir de mal._

_Enfin, j'aimerai penser de la sorte mais je n'y crois pas moi-même. Je commence à faire un mouvement sur le côté, courant subitement vers la femme-Foretress. Je dois la combattre maintenant ! MAINTENANT ! Je me dépêche d'arriver jusqu'à sa hauteur._

« Humain à portée de tir. Enclenchement de l'attaque. »

« Que … c'était un piège ? »

_A vouloir aller trop vite, je viens de tomber dans un piège aussi gros ? Le boulet électrique qui sort de la femme-Foretress s'enfonce dans mon ventre, ne me repoussant pas. Mais … mon corps. L'électricité. J'ai du mal à penser correctement._

« Paralysie réussie. Déclenchement du mode d'assimilation. »

_Assimilation ? Je tente de me mouvoir mais mon corps ne me répond plus. Je m'écroule en arrière, bredouillant quelques mots impossibles à comprendre. Je, je ne peux que penser ? Je ne peux pas bouger mon corps, je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux pas agir. Je ne peux rien faire. Rien du tout. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas._

_Le coquillage géant s'ouvre, laissant paraître la moitié de corps féminin. Je ne dois pas avoir peur. Je dois trouver le moyen de réagir. Je dois réagir ! JE DOIS REAGIR ! Je dois me mouvoir ! JE DOIS REAGIR ! JE DOIS ME MOUVOIR !_

« Que l'humain vienne par là. »

« MAIS ! MAIS ! »

_Je n'arrive pas à parler et ça m'enrage plus que tout le reste. Je veux m'exprimer ! Je veux pouvoir parler ! Qu'il me laisse parler ! Non qu'elle me laisse plutôt ! C'est une femme ! Celle-ci m'a emmené dans l'intérieur de son corps. Je suis collé à quelque chose de gluant et mou. C'est donc de la sorte qu'elle est faite ? Ca ressemble un peu à la femme-Tadmorv et … HEY ! JE VEUX PAS FINIR COMME CA !_

« Lâche … lâche-moi. Je ne veux pas … ça ! La déesse Harsia n'acceptera jamais … CA ! »

_Je ne dois pas me laisser faire ! Je dois réagir ! Je tente de me mouvoir mais rien à faire. Mon corps est juste paralysé. C'est fou ! Enfin, peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû mourir à cause du choc électrique ? Ou alors, justement, c'était différent pace que j'ai commencé à acquérir les esprits élémentaires ? Je ne sais pas trop._

_Je sens mes habits qui sont déchirés comme si de rien n'était par les mains de cette femme-pokémon. Elle commence déjà à me branler avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Taille plus grande que la moyenne. Humain d'âge adolescent. Peut espérer une longueur plus grande d'ici quelques années. Utilisation interdite jusqu'à corps brisé. »

« Mais … mais … qu'est-ce que tu dis exactement toi ? »

« Possibilité de briser quelques membres. Interdiction d'épuiser jusqu'à la mort l'adolescent. Utilisation quotidienne pour accumulation de liquide séminal. »

_Liquide séminal ? Elle veut parler de mon sperme ? Si j'ai compris, elle compte bien me garder comme instrument ? Il en est hors de question ! HOS DE QUESTION ! Je dois réussir à m'échapper ! Je dois y arriver !_

« Impossibilité pour l'humain mâle capturé de s'enfuir. Début de la séance d'assimilation du liquide séminal. »

_Comment ça ? AH ! Elle est en train de me branler ! Je suis déjà plus que dur du métal et je m'en veux terriblement de penser à une bêtise de la sorte dans un moment aussi critique. Ce n'est pas drôle et ce n'est pas le moment ! AH ! Quel idiot de penser à de telles imbécilités ! Je dois m'enfuir ! MAINTENANT ! Je dois m'enfuir !_

_Mais rien à faire, je suis tout simplement immobilisé. Et elle continue de me branler de façon machinale, comme si de rien n'était. C'est horrible, tout simplement horrible. C'est à peine si elle fait ça sans aucune émotion ou autre. En fait, c'est ça. Les précédentes femmes-pokémon éprouvaient un plaisir malsain mais là, rien du tout._

« Tu n'es pas une femme-pokémon. »

« Je suis une femme-Foretress. Ejaculation dans cinq, quatre, trois … »

_Comment ça, elle peut me faire éja … AH ! Sans prévenir, elle me serre plus fortement contre elle de son autre main, mon sexe s'enfonçant dans son corps. C'est, c'est horrible comme contact ! C'est horrible et affreux ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« Récupération de la semence en cours. Pureté … erreur. »

« Erreur ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Où est-ce qu'il y a une erreur ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? HEY ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Erreur … erreur … erreur … erreur … processus d'assimilation complète du corps en cours. Début de processus. »

« QUOI ?! JE NE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE DEVORER ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Être mâle non … »

« ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! »

_Je continue de crier cela alors qu'en même temps, j'entends un petit soupir énervé. C'est bien de moi ça hein ? Je m'entends aussi dire avec lenteur :_

« Je ne peux pas le faire trop durer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça devienne ainsi. »

_Je ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Hein quoi ? Comment ça se fait ? Je suis déjà conscient ? Cette mauvaise fin, ce mauvais rêve est déjà terminé ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Mais c'est la réalité. Je suis encore en pleine forme, rien d'étonnant mais cette fois-ci … je n'ai pas eu la fin de cette mauvaise fin justement ! Ca me choque quand même._

« Un petit moment d'absence de ma part ? »

_Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a bien la femme-Foretress en face, ce n'est donc pas une illusion ou un rêve. Et surtout, j'ai encore tous mes habits. Je ne sais pas, je commence vraiment à trouver tout ça très étrange._

« Vraiment, je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui cloche. »

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Utilisons la manière forte pour attaquer cette femme-Foretress. Ca sera bien plus simple. »

_Je me parle encore à moi-même ? Ca devient saugrenu et inquiétant là. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas réellement dans le fond ? Enfin, je ne sais pas, je sens une énergie nouvelle en moi. J'ai l'impression de devenir beaucoup plus fort.  
><em>

« Humanoïde mâle subit une augmentation de puissance. Pourcentage de réussir de récupération séminale descendue à 60%. »

« Ce qui fait toujours moins d'une chance sur deux pour moi. Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ça plus longtemps ! »

_Je reprends mon maul en main avant de réfléchir. Est-ce que je dois l'utiliser ou non ? Est-ce une bonne idée ou non ? Difficile à savoir, vraiment très difficile. Dans ce rêve, j'avais réfléchit à l'éventualité de a combattre de l'intérieur. Mais en même temps, si elle prépare ce canon électrique, je suis fichu._

« Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide ! »

« Nev, comment est-ce que cela se fait que parfois, pendant quelques secondes, tu donnes l'impression d'être complètement absent ? »

_Une question des plus pertinentes de la part de Rigorek. Sauf que je ne peux pas y répondre car je ne le sais même pas moi-même. C'est idiot mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai ces rêves et pourquoi c'est ainsi. Mais maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je sais à peu près comment elle se bat, je n'ai donc qu'à profiter de cela pour réussir à prendre le dessus et la sceller. Mais est-ce réellement possible pour moi ? Je devrai arrêter de me poser trop de questions._

« Ca s'est encore passé. »

_Je suis là, en train de le regarder. De toute façon, Titonée sera morte d'ici une trentaine de minutes, que je m'occupe d'elle ou non. J'ai donc mieux à faire … comme observer Nev. Il a encore eu une absence. La dernière fois, j'ai eu affaire à « l'autre ». Et cette fois-ci, j'ai eu l'impression que les deux étaient présents en lui._

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Coucou Nev, t'as en fait une double personnalité. Rien de bien grave, elle a essayé de me tuer. »

_Je pousse un soupir devant l'imbécilité de mon discours. Surtout que dans le fond, Nev veut aussi me tuer donc ça n'arrange en rien la situation, loin de là même. Pas vraiment en fait même. Pas du tout. C'est stupide.  
><em>

« Voilà que je me mets à penser comme lui. »

_Est-ce que je l'aide ? Je ne l'aide pas ? Après ce qu'il a fait … et cette garce qui lui a offert un petit aperçu de sa récompense en nature, je ne suis pas vraiment motivée, pas du tout même. J'ai pas envie de bouger mes fesses pour lui._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai encore ma forme humaine, je l'oublie. Tsss … Mais quand même. Comment est-ce qu'une femme-pokémon … peut-elle être de nature métallique ? Mais elle ressemble aussi à un insecte. Est-ce que ça provient d'Apixi ? Cette fichue reine des femmes-insectes ? Faudra que je mette la main sur elle et lui explique la vie._

« Tsss, voilà que je me préoccupe des trucs qui n'ont aucune importante pour moi. »

_La seule chose que je désire n'est pas encore réalisable. Loin de là même. Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'évertue à penser de la sorte ? Quelle idiote mais quelle idiote ! La faute encore à Nev avec ses idées stupides. Il commence à me contaminer._

« Je vais finir par être irresponsable comme lui. »

_Surtout que moi, contrairement à lui, je ne fais pas de promesses que je ne suis pas capable de tenir et … AH ! Je viens de l'entendre crier et me cache un peu mieux dans mon coin. Il a encore décidé de se lancer à l'assaut de la femme-Foretress ? Il ne comprend pas quand c'est inutile ? Vraiment … je le vois se faire repousser en arrière mais il tient bon et reste debout._

« Pfff, qu'il arrête ses idioties. Il se prend pour qui ? Un héros ? »

_Je me dis ça mais je ne peux que constater ses progrès au fil des journées qui s'écoulent. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de créer des flammes normales ? Cette femme-pokémon aurait été alors de l'histoire ancienne._

« Bien entendu, mes propres flammes sont bien plus puissantes. »

_Mais elles ne sont pas exactement comme ce que les gens pensent. De toute façon, personne n'est réellement au courant de ma véritable nature. Pfff, peut-être un jour, je lui expliquerai, à Nev. Si je vois qu'il le mérite mais pour l'heure, c'est pas encore gagné._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un pouvoir étrange

**Chapitre 8 : Un pouvoir étrange**

« J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe avec moi. Rigorak ? Stelireg ? »

« Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Cette puissance n'émane pas de nos pouvoirs. »

« Et moi, et moi, pourquoi tu ne me poses pas la question hein hein ? » _s'exclame Géréci alors que je pousse un petit soupir. Ainsi, on ne sait pas d'où ça vient ? Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment. CA NE M'AIDE PAS DU TOUT EN FAIT !_

« Désolé, Géréci, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

« Beuh … tu ne veux jamais t'amuser avec moi, de toute façon. C'est toujours comme ça. »

_Hey, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire la tête ? J'ai juste dit que pour le moment, je ne peux pas me distraire avec elle. La prochaine fois, peut-être. Mais pour le moment, c'est rien du tout, voilà tout. La femme-Foretress, je sais comment faire !_

_Je dois compter sur cette force qui m'envahit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je la possède mais je dois en profiter maintenant ! Maintenant car sinon, après, il sera trop tard ! Beaucoup trop tard même ! Je dois le faire ! Je balance tout simplement le maul en direction de la femme-Foretress, celle-ci se refermant sur elle-même avant que je ne coure en sa direction._

_J'arrive à sa hauteur, réfléchissant encore à ce que je compte faire. C'est de la folie, de la pure folie ! Mais je dois essayer quand même ! Je place mes deux mains dans la légère ouverture de la carapace alors que tente … tout simplement de l'ouvrir._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Je n'y crois pas ! »

_Je m'exclame bien que je pose aussitôt mes deux mains sur ma bouche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache que je suis en train de l'observer. Ca risquerait de le déconcentrer mais il le fait exprès ou il est quand même assez stupide ?_

« Vouloir ouvrir avec ses petites mains le corps de cette femme-Foretress. »

_Même moi, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai. Je me pose la question mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit réalisable. Cette femme-pokémon est une espèce unique. Enfin, unique, c'est surtout que je ne la connais pas du tout._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être ? Encore l'un de ses plans foireux ? Il faut que je me dépêche, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps. »

_Alors qu'il se dépêche, bon sang ! Je lui fais confiance quoi ! Il voulait jouer au type sérieux, capable de nous sortir de toutes les situations possibles ! Qu'il ne fasse pas le con en crevant maintenant ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Pas face à une créature diabolique comme ça !_

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? De vouloir le sauver ? Je tremble un peu de rage. Je n'aime pas cette idée, pas du tout même mais … je le ferai. Je le ferai car je ne permettrai pas une telle chose. Il en est hors de question. Hors de question ! Je ne permettrai pas une telle chose ! Je refuse catégoriquement alors …_

« BON SANG ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Nev ? TU L'OUVRES ?! »

« Hein ? Giréléna ? Mais tu n'es pas partie ? »

_Je suis stupéfait par cela mais on dirait bien qu'elle est là. Je me retourne pour remarquer une ombre qui tente de s'éloigner furtivement mais je sais qu'elle est présente. Je suis plutôt soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas. BON ! Je vais ouvrir cette femme-Foretress et … hein quoi ?_

« Préparation du canon électrique. »

« AH NON ! Je te l'interdis ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Je refuse ça ! »

_J'hurle alors que je ne peux pas faire réellement autre chose. Je ne vais pas me laisser toucher ! PAS CETTE FOIS ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Je pousse un grognement avant de chercher à forcer l'ouverture de la coquille._

« Interruption du canon électrique. Cible impossible à atteindre. »

_J'y arrive ? J'y arrive ? J'y arrive réellement ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? C'est la vérité ? WOWOW ! Comment est-ce tout simplement possible ? Je ne comprends pas ! Mais je vois bien la chair rose et rouge sous forme du haut d'une femme maintenant ! J'y suis presque ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes et ça sera parfait ! _

« Comment un être humain peut-il faire cela ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Comment est-ce qu'une créature comme toi pourrait comprendre ? Tu es dénuée d'émotions et de sentiments ! Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ! »

« Pas comprendre ? Dénuée d'émotions ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

_J'ai l'impression qu'elle déconne. Je ne sais pas. C'est … je dirai une étrange machine. Enfin, une sorte d'outil de métal à qui on a donné vie. Ca me rend à moitié triste de la voir dans cet état. Pourtant, j'ai réussi à bloquer sa carapace pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la fermer et je prends déjà mon maul. Elle reste parfaitement immobile, me disant :_

« Je suis … une femme-pokémon. Une … femme-insecte. Je suis une femme-insecte. Je ... je … je m'appelle … je m'appelle. »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cette partie féminine est prise d'un léger tremblement. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Elle pose ses mains sur son visage avant de dire :_

« Je m'appelle … je ne me rappelles plus de mon nom. Plus du tout ! Je ne sais plus qui je suis ! Je … je … je … j'étais une pomdepik ! J'étais là pour défendre la reine Apixy mais ensuite, on m'a dit qu'on m'améliorerait. Que je pourrai mieux défendre la reine. On m'a fait ça, on m'a modifié. On a modifié mon corps, totalement ! Complètement ! AAAAAH ! »

_Elle semble être prise d'une crise de démence. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire. J'aimerai la sceller … mais une idée plus sombre envahit mon esprit, beaucoup plus sinistre._

« Est-ce que tu veux que je mette un terme à cela ? »

« Tu … tu le ferais ? Tu ferais vraiment ça ? » _me demande la femme-Foretress avec lenteur, retirant les mains de son visage. Elle semble déjà plus humaine mais moi … j'ai l'impression de me perdre alors que je dis :_

« Je le ferais, tu n'as qu'une phrase à me dire. »

« S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus. J'ai peur … de redevenir ainsi. »

« Ca ne sera pas le cas. Adieu. »

_Je ferme les yeux alors que j'ai l'impression qu'une épaisse cape noire m'entoure. Comme plongé dans un brouillard, je ne peux plus rien voir avant qu'un seul cri se fasse entendre. Quelque chose, je tiens quelque chose dans ma main et je l'enfonce dans une chair molle et flasque. Un mot arrive à mes oreilles :_

« Mer … ci. »

_Je peux finalement rouvrir mes yeux alors que je ne tiens plus mon maul en main. Celui-ci est au sol, à quelques mètres de là alors que je suis encore dans la carapace de la femme-Foretress. Sauf que celle-ci est inanimée … une plaie béante en plein cœur. Mais elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que … que … je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas du tout. Une lame, une lame s'est plantée dans son cœur._

« Hein ? Je … je … je … »

_C'est pas moi qui ait fait ça hein ? C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! J'en suis sûr que c'est pas moi ! Alors pourquoi j'ai du sang sur les mains ? Sur les habits ? Sur le visage ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du sang ? POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?!_

« C'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! C'EST PAS MOI ! »

_J'hurle cela avant de tomber à genoux, glissant du corps sans vie de la femme-Foretress. Je me retrouve recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant de tout mon corps. NON ET NON ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait ça ! PAS MOI ! CE N'EST PAS MOI !_

« Je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Je dois les défendre, je dois les sauver. Je dois les sauver ! Je veux la paix pour tout le monde ! Je ne veux pas tuer ! C'est pour ça que j'ai ce maul ! C'est pour ça que j'ai ce maul ! Pour les sceller ! Pas les tuer ! Pas du tout ! »

« Relèves-toi. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. » _dit Giréléna alors que je ne sens plus ma force. Je ne sens plus rien. Plus du tout._

« Giréléna, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as pu voir ? Dis-moi ! DIS-MOI TOUT ! »

_Je me relève comme elle le veut et place mes mains sur ses épaules. Je veux savoir ! Je veux tout savoir ! Je veux vraiment tout savoir ! Qu'elle me le dise ! Qu'elle me le dise ! Je suis en train de pleurer là ! j'ai tué quelqu'un et je ne m'en rappelle même pas ! _

« Je n'ai rien pu voir. Tout s'est obscurci subitement. Viens donc. »

_Elle me soulève et me force à m'installer sur elle. Je … je ne dois plus y penser. Je … je ne dois plus y penser Je dois plutôt me préoccuper de Titonée. Je dois être à pour ses derniers moments. Ah … ah … ah …_

« Elle est là, Nev. Je te laisse tranquille avec elle. C'est pas mon problème. »

_Elle me force à descendre d'elle alors que je suis devant le corps de Titonée. Son magnifique corps ensanglanté. Elle respire faiblement maintenant mais je me fais entendre :_

« Titonée ? C'est moi. C'est Nev. »

« N… Nev ? Le héros ? Mon petit héros ? »  
><em><br>Elle tente de rire alors que je vois ses yeux rouges qui s'ouvrent. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure elle aussi. J'ai déjà du sang sur les mains. J'ai déjà du sang ! Du sang ! Je ne veux pas que ça se produise ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« S'il te plaît, Titonée. Ne meures pas, j'ai … j'ai … »

« Je lis dans tes pensées. Je sais ce que tu crois avoir fait … sans que ça soit toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas responsable. Ce n'est pas toi, j'en suis sûre. Un si gentil garçon n'aurait jamais voulu tuer une femme-pokémon de sang-froid. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

_Pas de ma faute ? Pas de ma faute ? Non et non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Je serre ses mains dans les miennes, commençant à sangloter._

« S'il te plaît, Titonée. Je sais bien … je sais bien … que l'on se connait peu, vraiment très peu mais je ne veux pas … une nouvelle mort sur la conscience. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Tes mains sont vraiment douces, Nev. Très douces et chaudes. Je peux vraiment ressentir … cette chaleur dans mon corps. Tu es vraiment un humain splendide. Peut-être un peu jeune par rapport à moi, hahaha. »

« Un peu jeune ? Mais mais mais … Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Est-ce que tu … peux poser tes mains sur mon cœur ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Je vais faire tout ce que tu veux, Titonée ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Mais toi, tu tiens bon hein ? La ville n'est pas si loin ! Pas du tout ! Tu tiens bon hein ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux … Nev. Je n'ai … je n'ai pas envie de mourir. »

_C'est tout ce que je veux entendre ! Je suis prêt à tout accepter pour qu'elle s'en sorte ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Elle est capable de tenir le coup ! Il faut juste que Giréléna vienne m'aider ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie de son côté ? POURQUOI ? Elle pourrait faire autre chose que de nous abandonner tous les deux !_

« C'est vraiment chaud, très chaud … Nev. Est-ce que je peux … au moins sentir le corps d'un homme contre moi ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Juste soulever le haut de mon corps … et me garder contre toi. »

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais réellement fait ça. Je fais ce qu'elle demande néanmoins alors qu'elle me sourit. Je dois faire quoi ensuite ? Ah oui, la serrer contre moi. Je place ma main sur son dos, faisant attention à sa blessure alors que je tremble._

_C'est la … c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre Je ne sais pas comment réagir autrement. Je dois réagir, je crois. Je le dois. Mais comment ? Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Nev … Nev … c'est mon nom ! Je suis le héros de la déesse Harsia et je ne peux même pas sauver une personne ?_

_Je suis ridicule, vraiment ridicule, je ne fais même pas attention à ça. Je dois la garder contre moi, c'est tout. Juste la garder. Je place sa tête contre mon torse tout en fermant les yeux. J'entends sa respiration si faible. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps._

_Les minutes s'écoulent mais je la garde contre mon corps. J'entends son souffle, je la sens qui bouger un peu. Qu'elle se repose, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je suis juste un incapable, un imbécile. Je suis juste un idiot, voilà tout ! Je n'ai aucun …_

« Nev ? Nev ? Nev, tu m'entends ? »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ouvre mes yeux pour voir ceux rubis de Titonée. Elle me regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de m'embrasser sur les joues, plaçant son corps bien contre le mien. Elle est en train de me serrer dans ses bras ?!_

« Attention à ta blessure, Titonée ! Tu ne dois … »

« Plus aucune blessure, Nev ! Plus du tout même ! Regarde donc ! »

_Que je regarde quoi ? AH ! Je rougis mais je ne peux pas détourner ma tête de sa poitrine. Bien entendu, je ne la vois pas en détail … loin de là. Mais elle n'a plus rien ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ?_

« Tu étais au seuil de la mort et maintenant, tu vas parfaitement bien ? Je … je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas du tout, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer car je ne sais pas pourquoi. Juste que c'est grâce à toi, Nev. Je suis vivante grâce à toi, c'est le plus important ! »

« Aaaah ! Attention ! S'il te plaît, calme ! »

_Elle m'embrasse à nouveau sur mes joues et me serre contre elle. Je … j'ai fait ça ? C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment de ma faute ? Enfin non, grâce à moi ? Je suis perturbé, vraiment perturbé. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ça ?_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ce sentiment

**Chapitre 9 : Ce sentiment**

« Titonée, c'est vraiment moi ? »

« C'est vraiment toi, Nev. Je ne sais pas comment. »

_Ben moi non plus. Je me mets debout, un peu blessé mais elle … elle n'a rien. Rien du tout. Cette femme-pokémon, qui était au bord de la mort … est en parfait état maintenant. Elle pourrait danser si elle le désirait._

« Danser ? Pourquoi … pas ? Mais je n'ai pas la motivation pour, je suis désolée. Pas pour ce moment … je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Hein ? Mais non, mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et … »

_Je me tais tout simplement. Il vaut mieux que je ne parle pas. J'ai honte d'être arrivé aussi tardivement. Elle me regarde et me fait un petit sourire, me disant :_

« On ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant. Cette femme-Foretress ne fera plus aucun mal. »

« Elle ne voulait pas en faire … enfin … pas comme ça. Elle était comme manipulée je crois. C'était à la base une femme-Pomdepik, elle m'a dit. »

« Je vois, je vois. Mais sinon, où est ton amie ? Giréléna ? Je ne la vois pas. »

« Je suis là, tu comptais te débarrasser de moi ? » _rétorque une voix féminine dans notre dos, me faisant me retourner. Giréléna est bien présente, le regard froncé alors que je hausse les épaules. Mais je me reprends aussitôt, disant :_

« Je t'interdis de l'agresser, cette fois, Giréléna. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, compris ? » _réplique-t-elle. Sauf que cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de me laisser faire. Je me place devant elle, reprenant :_

« Pas maintenant. Après, tu pourras. Mais là, non. Tu ne l'agresses pas. Elle a vécu quelque chose d'éprouvant. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. »

« Tout ce que je veux, hein ? »

_Elle me sourit et se lèche les lèvres. Soudainement, elle m'attrape avec sa queue, l'enroulant autour de moi avant de me ramener jusqu'à elle. Elle reprend :_

« Vraiment tout … n'est-ce pas ? »

« NON ! Pas ce que tu veux ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Il en est hors de question ! »

_Il faut que je bloque mes pensées. Il faut que je bloque mes pensées ! Sinon, Titonée va savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois que Giréléna agit de la sorte ! D'ailleurs, elle me libère avant de pousser un soupir de dédain. Elle dit que de toute façon, si elle a faim, elle ira se servir à manger, que je le veuille ou non. Sauf que je ne le veux pas._

« Si vous avez tellement faim, je veux bien cuisiner pour vous remercier. Mais aussi, je veux vous offrir de quoi dormir pour la nuit. Cela doit faire longtemps que vous n'avez pas dormi dans un lit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est très gentille de votre part, mademoiselle Titonée mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose. Enfin, je ne voudrai pas vous importuner. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais quand même, c'est juste une habitude. Je ne veux pas causer plus de problèmes. Enfin, je … bon, d'accord. »

« Tant mieux, c'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier tous les deux. Giréléna a quand même tout fait pour que je ne meure pas jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. »

_Ah bon ? On parle de la même Giréléna ? Je me tourne vers elle, la fixant pendant quelques secondes. Elle me regarde avec insistance, comme pour voir si j'en doute ou pas. J'hausse les épaules pour bien montrer que j'en ai rien à faire._

« Titonée, on peut y aller maintenant alors. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

« Bien entendu. Vous êtes mes deux invités et je vous donnerai votre récompense … à tous les deux. » _me dit-elle avec tendresse alors que je déglutis. Elle a perdu quelqu'un de très proche, je pense qu'elle est encore un peu chamboulée._

_Après une bonne heure de marche, nous arrivons finalement à sa demeure. Je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant mais en fait, elle est assez éloignée des autres quand même. Mais bon, peut-être qu'elle veut se montrer discrète ?_

« Je cache toujours un peu … ce que je suis, c'est aussi simple que ça, et oui. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, Titonée. Même si tu es la femme-pokémon la plus douce et gentille que j'ai connue, tout le monde n'est pas forcément prêt à accepter ça. »

« C'est exactement cela le problème, merci d'en parler. Mais avant … Bon appétit ! Ou plutôt, si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes. »

_Je la regarde avec étonnement. Elle semble avoir repris goût à la vie mais quand même … c'est assez étonnant. Enfin, il faut dire que je ne fais rien et que je me sens un peu inutile. Elle nous demande de nous asseoir alors que Giréléna a gardé sa forme de femme-pokémon. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque nous sommes seuls, elle murmure :_

« Tu as envie de te la faire hein ? Ca se lit parfaitement sur ton visage. »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, même si elle est humaine physiquement, elle reste une femme-pokémon ! Arrête de penser à des idioties de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne pense pas qu'à ça ! »

« Quoi ? Tu insinues que je ne pense qu'au sexe ?! C'est pourtant toi qui n'arrêtes pas de la mater ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ou quoi ? »

« Non, je crois surtout que tu es stupide. »

_BAM ! Ça c'est fait. Elle me regarde avec une petite pointe d'étonnement alors que je mets une main devant ma bouche. C'est juste que j'en ait assez. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre, Titonée arrive, disant :_

« Voilà, voilà, le repas est prêt. Et en même temps, j'ai préparé votre chambre à tous les deux. Vous dormez ensembles, non ? »

« Non merci. Si tu as une chambre en trop, je la prendrai. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais tout d'abord, on part manger, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je lui réponds par l'affirmatif avant de me mettre à table. Giréléna reprend sa forme humaine, faisant de même avant de se placer en face de moi. Pendant que nous mangeons, je sens ses petits coups de pied sous la table._

« Très intelligent et adulte de ta part, Giréléna. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu ne vois pas que je mange ? »

_Ah oui ? Je ne me laisserai pas avoir de la sorte ! Je commence à lui donner de légers coups de pied puis soudainement, je sens ses pieds qui me caressent. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je les retire aussitôt, la fixant avec étonnement._

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« C'est plutôt toi, tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer ! »

« Tu me donnes mal au crâne avec tes idioties. »

_Je me tourne vers Titonée, celle-ci continuant de me sourire tout en mangeant. Ca ne serait quand même pas elle ? Pourtant, comme pour répondre à la question, je sens un pied nu qui caresse le mien avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Ne t'en fait pas, Nev. Je te donnerai ta récompense dans la soirée, je te le promets. Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras. Je pensais que Giréléna ne voudrait pas mais visiblement … »

_Qu'est-ce que … de la télépathie ? Ça ne me plait pas vraiment. Mais je crois qu'il faut que je me laisse faire. Le repas se termine et Giréléna part et fonce dans la chambre, disant :_

« Je vais me coucher maintenant, j'en ai assez entendu et vu. »

« Bonne nuit, Giréléna. » _dis-je avec appréhension alors que je regarde Titonée. Celle-ci continue de me sourire tendrement avant de se lever :_

« Je vais aller prendre les assiettes et les laver. Si tu veux bien m'attendre. »

_L'attendre, l'attendre. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée mais je m'assois sur le fauteuil, patiemment docilement. Je ne dois pas m'imaginer des choses, je ne dois pas m'imaginer des choses. Je vais juste récupérer de l'argent, une grosse somme, qui devrait me mettre à l'abri du besoin pour plusieurs mois au moins._

« Voilà, Nev. Ta récompense. »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois la regarder mais … je le fais quand même. Ah ? Elle est normale. Elle a juste son apparence de femme-pokémon, avec sa peau laiteuse et blanche. Elle a aussi une bourse rebondie et abondante. Elle la dépose devant moi._

« Comptes donc cet argent, tu verras que la somme est plus que suffisante. Tiens, il y a une petite table-là. Tu devrais pouvoir compter tranquillement. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle veut que je fasse ça mais contrairement aux autres femmes-pokémons, je lui fais confiance. Je m'installe correctement et fais mon travail en fixant bien les pièces. C'est vrai, la somme est vraiment importante, très importante._

« Le compte a l'air plutôt bon. Enfin, le compte, je ne savais même pas combien j'allais gagner. Heureusement, je ne suis pas déçu, je suis même plutôt très content. »

« De ta récompense ? Je m'en doutais. Même si tu n'es pas intéressé par l'argent, Giréléna mange énormément et tu en as besoin pour pouvoir la nourrir. Mais tu sais, les femmes-pokémons ne nourrissent aussi d'autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Nev ? »

_Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle semble souci … … …_

« Surprise. Voilà ton autre récompense. »

_Je déglutis, bouche bée alors que je ne peux que regarder ce qui se trouve en face de moi. C'est ça une femme-pokémon ? Non, c'est une humaine ? Non. Elle a la peau blanche sur la globalité de son corps et ses oreilles aussi sont bien différentes des humains. Mais elle a bel et bien un corps humain. De haut en bas._

_Ce corps est taillé dans le marbre, ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit aussi beau. J'ai déjà vu des femmes dans ma vie, dans mon village. Elles étaient belles, elles avaient des poitrines plus ou moins imposantes. Certaines étaient belles mais ce statut de belle … c'est autre chose là. C'est autre chose. Gloups._

« Comment est-ce que je suis, Nev ? »

« Non, non et non. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! » _dis-je en cherchant à me relever mais je ne me sens pas le courage. Mes yeux sont rivés sur ses tétons couleur rubis. Ce n'est pas un rouge flamboyant mais un mélange de rouge et de rose. Et lorsque je descends, je peux aussi apercevoir … gloups … ses lèvres vaginales ainsi qu'une petite pilosité verte._

« Tu sais, je me suis posé des tas de questions sur le chemin du retour. Je me demandais, c'est quoi l'amour, est-ce que j'étais vraiment amoureuse d'un homme dont je ne connaissais rien ? Qui n'a jamais rien fait pour moi ? Est-ce que je n'étais pas stupide de penser ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Je pense juste qu'il est normal que je sois redevable envers la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie, non ? Et puis, quand je la vois, avec ses beaux cheveux roses, puis son grand maul, je sais parfaitement qu'elle est bien équipée, non ? »

_Hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle … Je vois où elle est en train de regarder mais non ! Non ! Et non ! Pourtant, elle parcoure son propre corps de ses mains, faisant rouler le téton droit entre deux doigts alors que son autre main ouvre ses lèvres vaginales pour bien me les présenter. Elle me dit d'une voix douce :_

« Je crois que je suis prête à aimer quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Quelqu'un dont je suis sûre de mes sentiments et mes émotions. »

« Je suis vraiment très flatté mais la déesse Harsia m'interdit tout acte sexuel avec une femme-pokémon. Même si elle est aussi belle que toi. »

« Est-ce que je ressemble à une femme-pokémon, Nev ? Je suis bien plus femme que pokémon, non ? Ca ne devrait pas te gêner. Ne t'en fait pas pour le fait que tu sois un peu jeune et que tu ne sois pas encore adulte, c'est encore mieux. Tu as tout à apprendre et moi aussi. Tu le sais bien non ? »

_Je suis vraiment très très flatté et mon sexe se durcit rien qu'en la regardant. Je suis dur, plus que dur. J'en ai mal au pantalon mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux vraiment pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas du tout ! Je ne peux pas ! Je me relève subitement._

« Tu penses à Giréléna, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Titonée ? S'il y a bien une personne dont tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est bien d'elle. Mais … je ne peux pas. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Je commence à comprendre votre relation à tous les deux, oui, je comprends parfaitement. »

« Non, justement, tu ne peux pas comprendre comme ça en lisant dans mes pensées. Car ce que tu penses est totalement faux, totalement erroné. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre … pas sûre du tout. Dire que je voulais tellement m'occuper de ton plaisir car oui, maintenant, c'est gâché, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Gâché ? Qu'est-ce que … »

« NEV ! On se barre maintenant ! T'as l'argent non ? ON S'EN VA ! ON NE DORT PAS ICI ! » _hurle subitement Giréléna de l'autre côté de la porte._

_Je regarde Titonée avec étonnement. Est-ce que … est-ce que Giréléna a entendu cela ? Est-ce qu'elle a vu ? Je ne sais pas mais Titonée me sourit alors que ses habits sont déjà revenus sur son corps. Elle murmure qu'elle est heureuse de m'avoir connu et qu'elle espère que nous nous reverrons. Je ne sais pas quoi dire … alors je m'enfuis._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Sa propriété

**Chapitre 10 : Sa propriété**

« Me voilà, me voilà, Giréléna. »

_Je suis essoufflé alors que j'ai quitté la demeure à toute vitesse. Je ne dois pas penser à ce qui s'est passé mais mon corps me fait encore assez mal. Giréléna est là, sous sa forme de femme-Giratina, l'air colérique et furieuse._

« J'ai pas envie de dormir dans un lit, c'est compris ?! »

« Mais quand même, on est en pleine nuit, où est-ce que tu veux que l'on dorme ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'on a pas trop le choix non plus hein ? »

« Pas trop le choix, pas trop le choix, te fout pas de ma gueule un peu ! Je suis pas conne, je tomberai pas dans ce piège ! Si tu veux dormir, on dort dehors ! »

« Mais on nous offrait le gîte et le couvert ! »

« Suffisait juste que tu la tringles ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la prostitution ! Par contre, utiliser ton corps, ça te gêne pas hein ? »

« Hein que quoi ? NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! » _hurle-je avec colère. Elle dit de ces bêtises que ça m'énerve._

« Tu crois que je suis sourde ou quoi ? Et que je suis aveugle ? »

« Non mais tu te fais des idées, c'est tout ! Des idées complètement fausses ! »

_Complètement fausses ! Je me répète ça dans la tête sans même chercher à l'écouter. Elle est vraiment trop stupide comme femme, c'est tout ! Elle ne comprend jamais rien ! Vraiment, quelle imbécile ! J'en ai assez de ces idioties ! Je commence à faire demi-tour._

« Je vais retourner et aller dormir chez Titonée. Hors de question de dormir dehors. »

« Fais ça et tu peux toujours rêver pour que je t'accompagne ensuite. »

« C'est une menace ou je rêve ? »

_Je me retourne encore pour lui faire face. Elle me regarde de ses yeux bleus Elle ne plaisante pas mais moi non plus. J'en ai assez de ces idioties ! On dirait une gamine qui boude ! Et tout ça parce que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit !_

« C'est pas une menace. Tu fais ce que tu veux, comme héros de pacotille, c'est tout. T'as qu'à aller violer Titonée et vous irez vous reproduire comme des bêtes. Moi, ça me concerne pas, mais c'est marrant d'entendre ça de la part du soi-disant héros de la déesse Harsia alors qu'il compte forniquer avec la première femme-pokémon qui passe et qui ressemble un peu à une humaine. Tsss … Tant que ça a des jambes, t'en as rien à foutre, tu veux la tringler. »

« Viol ? C'est toi qui blague hein ? C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de chercher à me violer à chaque fois ! Je dois te rappeler tout ce que tu as fait ?! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas d'être prétentieuse et condescendante ! Tu n'as aucune estime pour moi ! Tu ne penses qu'à moi qu'en tant qu'objet sexuel, c'est tout ! Qu'en tant qu'objet qui te sert à te nourrir ! »

« Ah bon ? Juste un objet sexuel ? »

_Elle s'approche de moi, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres alors que je recule. Je sors mon maul et je n'hésite pas un instant. Je bondis sur elle, espérant utiliser la même force que contre la femme-Foretress. Mais avant même que je ne la touche, je m'arrête. La femme-Foretress …_

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je me bats avec toi de toute façon. T'es juste qu'une peste. Tu trouveras jamais un humain qui t'aimera. »

« C'est quoi cette réplique de débile ? »

« Seulement ce que je pense de toi, voilà tout, Giréléna. »

_Je fais disparaître mon maul, remettant correctement le pendentif autour de mon cou avant de passer à côté d'elle. Ce que j'ai fait avec la femme-Foretress, j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter. J'ai tué quelqu'un … j'ai vraiment tué quelqu'un. Je marche sans même chercher à savoir si Giréléna me suis ou non._

_Je suis juste fatigué et exténué par tout ça. Je suis juste las et épuisé par tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis vraiment … déboussolé. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Rien du tout. Rien de rien. J'aimerai tellement savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je pose mes yeux sur Giréléna mais elle ne me répondra pas. Elle a dit qu'elle n'a rien vu._

« Alors, t'as bien profité du corps de Titonée ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes toujours ça comme sujet de discussion ?! »

_Dire que je n'étais plus en train de bander, maintenant, à cause d'elle, je m'imagine à nouveau ce que j'ai pu voir et … voilà que mon corps réagit ! Encore par sa faute ! Elle exagère mais je vais éviter de continuer à y penser._

« De toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire. Si j'en ai profité, tu n'as pas à le savoir, c'est du domaine privé. Tu n'auras qu'à pleurer dans ton coin. »

« Pleurer ? De rire ? Devant ton inexpérience ? Elle risque d'être sacrément déçue. »

« Pourtant, elle avait l'air plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle a pu voir et toucher. »

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai … qu'est-ce que j'ai … qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je me donne une claque sur le front pour me mettre les idées bien en place. Qu'est-ce que je viens de raconter comme connerie là ? J'ai clairement dépassé les bornes. Même Giréléna est estomaquée._

« Ah donc, t'as bien fait quelque chose, espèce de salopard. »

« Non ! J'ai rien fait ! Et si cela avait été le cas, tu n'as pas à dire quelque chose. Ca ne te concerne pas ce que je fais de mon corps avec les autres ! C'est pourtant simple ! Tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne, Giréléna ! Si je veux coucher avec une femme, t'as pas à le savoir ! »

« Tu commences à prendre un peu trop la grosse tête, toi. »

« Je prends pas la grosse tête, je te dis mon point de vue ! Tu me pourris l'existence depuis le début, c'est pourtant pas compliqué non ? »

« Je te pourris l'existence donc ? Et cela ne te fait tellement souffrir ? Tsss, toujours à te plaindre malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Foutu égoïste. »

« Egoïste ? Tu reveux mon maul ? Je te le donne hein ? Comme ça, on n'a plus rien à voir, toi et moi ! Si tu n'es pas capable d'évoluer et de changer de caractère, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai avec toi ! Et je ne me plains pas tout le temps ! »

« LA FERME ! Si j'ai faim, je mange ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à dialoguer avec elle ?! POURQUOI ?! Ca sert à rien ! Je me dispute toujours ! Je demande à Géréci de bien vouloir m'aider avant de pointer une main vers le sol. Aussitôt, de la glace se forme derrière moi, se retrouvant sous le corps cylindrique de Giréléna, celle-ci me demandant avec surprise :_

« Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ? »

« Juste être sûr que tu ne me suis pas, c'est pourtant simple. »

« Que je ne te suis pas ? ATTENDS UN PEU TOI ! »

_Mais je suis déjà en train de créer des petits murs de pierre derrière moi avant de courir. Elle tente de se mouvoir mais se casse la figure à cause de la glace. Je l'entends pousser un hurlement de rage, me demandant quand même d'où viennent mes capacités à créer ça. C'est bizarre mais je n'y pense jamais en plein combat. Pourtant, ça me serait très utile._

_Je regarde brièvement derrière moi mais personne ne me suis. Je continue de courir pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, m'enfonçant dans ce qui ressemble à un petit bois. Vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne autour, je m'installe contre un arbre, fermant les yeux, prêt à dormir._

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au corps de Titonée. Il était si beau, si magnifique. Vraiment, c'était merveilleux. Tellement beau … tellement splendide. ZUT ! Me voilà encore en train de ban …der._

« A cause de tout ça, il faut vraiment que je m'en occupe. »

_Mon corps le réclame, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose de toute façon. Vraiment, j'ai l'air de quoi en faisant ça ? Je pousse un soupir avant d'observer mon sexe durci. Gloups … J'ai encore le visage de Titonée gravé dans ma mémoire et je la vois qui s'en prend à mon sexe pour l'engloutir._

_En réponse à mes pensées, mon sexe reprend encore un peu de volume, ne semblant pas satisfait de sa taille actuelle. J'ai rarement été aussi excité sauf lorsque Giréléna avait utilisé sa poitrine. J'ai encore du mal à y croire mais pourtant c'est le cas. Bon sang ! Je vais vite me branler, prendre un mouchoir, et ne plus y penser !_

« Alors, visiblement, on fait sa petite vidange en douce ? »

« Hein ? Giréléna ?! »

_Je me relève aussitôt, une main posée autour de mon sexe alors que le regard furieux de Giréléna me transperce de toutes parts. Elle a un peu de glace sur le corps mais elle semble irritée, plus qu'irritée même._

« Alors, comme ça, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule hein ?! »

« J'en ai surtout rien à faire de la tienne ! Et laisse-moi tranquille ! A cause de toi, je n'arrête pas de penser à Titonée et je ne dois pas avoir de pensées impures envers une femme-pokémon ! Je fais donc ce que je suis obligé de faire à cause de toi ! »

« TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER T'ENFUIR ?! » _hurle-t-elle avant de bondir sur moi de tout son corps. Je me retrouvé plaqué au sol, sa queue venant m'entourer dans sa globalité alors que son visage est en face du mien, à quelques centimètres._

« Giréléna, je te hais ! Tu comprends pas ? Non en fait, je ne te hais pas, c'est juste que tu es une garce ! Une garce ! C'est tout ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors, tu vas devoir vivre avec car je ne compte pas te quitter d'une semelle. Je te rappelle que tu veux me tuer, mon grand. »

« Et je le ferai ! Je le ferai ! Mais je ne suis pas encore assez fort ! »

« Normal, tu n'es qu'un avorton. Tu es pathétique et faible et … »

_Elle s'arrête dans ses paroles, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Cela dure plusieurs secondes où elle est tiraillée par quelque chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrai comprendre à la base ?_

« Tu veux bien me lâcher au lieu de me faire aussi mal ? Surtout que j'ai encore mon pantalon sur mes jambes, là, donc bon … »

« Ah ouais ? T'as raison. »

_Sans crier gare, elle m'en débarrasse et je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle compte faire. Elle veut ça mais non ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Je cherche à me concentrer du mieux que je le peux avant de me sortir de son étreinte, le sexe à l'air mais mon maul en main._

« Cette fois ci, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! COMPRIS ?! »

« Tu es lassant à la longue. Tu devrais plutôt abandonner toute résistance de ce côté. Je ne t'ai pas dit quelque chose quand nous sommes rentrés de la grotte ? Je fais ce que je veux …CE QUE JE VEUX ! COMPRIS ?! »

« Tu n'auras qu'à essayer de me battre si tu veux espérer ça ! Mais tant que je suis conscient et en pleine forme, il est hors de question que je … »

_Je me tais alors que je regarde ce qu'elle fait. Elle est en train de soulever les seins dans son bustier et glisse ses doigts à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que … Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les retire mais je sais ce qu'elle a fait. Difficile d'ignorer les pointes de …_

« HAHAHA ! TU VOIS IMBECILE ! »

_Imbé… HA ! Mon maul ! Il n'est plus dans mes mains ! Elle m'a donné un violent coup de queue pour le faire tomber et elle vient de me capturer à nouveau. Elle me serre avec une sacrée force, me ramenant jusqu'à elle une nouvelle fois._

« Tu ne comprends pas hein ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me regarder. Tu n'es qu'un petit pervers, un homme comme les autres. Dès qu'une femme t'excite, tu es obligé de la regarder. Pour qui est-ce que tu croyais te prendre ? Un adolescent pieux ? Vierge, pur et innocent ? FAIS MOI RIRE ! T'ES COMME LES AUTRES ! »

« Je suis peut-être comme les autres mais JAMAIS je ne t'apprécierai réellement ! Mon corps est peut-être prompt à réagir comme ça mais pas mon cœur ! »

« Rien à foutre de ton cœur ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Tu crois quoi ?! Que j'étais énervée à cause de cette catin ?! »

_Cette catin ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle est en train de parler là ? Elle parle de Titonée ! Je ne peux pas la laisser dire ça ! Je commence à ouvrir la bouche mais la queue de Giréléna s'enroule autour de celle-ci ! Je peux plus respirer !_

« Tu te la fermes, compris ? J'ai faim, je fais ce que je veux et cette garce a encore son odeur sur toi ! Surtout sur ton sexe ! Alors, comme ça, elle a décidé de te faire une fellation, c'est bien ça ? Alors, tu as aimé ? Ca fait quoi de sentir quelque chose de chaud et moite autour de son pénis hein ? Dis-le moi ! »

_Mais je ne peux pas parler ! Elle m'empêche de parler ! Elle me regarde en clignant de ses yeux saphir, retirant sa queue tout en disant :_

« Oups. J'oubliais que tu étais incapable de m'adresser la parole, hahaha ! »

« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux mais ça ne changera rien. Je ne suis pas excité par toi, Giréléna. Seulement par Titonée qui a tout d'une humaine en vrai. »

« Qu … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?! »

« Tu ne saisis pas ? Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est inutile. Ca ne sera pas toi qui m'emmènera jusqu'à la jouissance mais les pensées que j'ai envers Titonée. Tu as déjà perdu avant même d'avoir combattue. Tu devrais abandonner, hahaha ! »

« Gr … grrrr … grrr ! Rien à faire ! J'AI JUSTE FAIM ! »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'énerve et s'emporte ? Je pensais que ça la calmerait et qu'elle ne ferait rien de tout ça mais c'est le contraire. On dirait que je l'ai motivée ! Et zut ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Pas du tout !_


	12. Ange ou Démone : LPDDSP

**Ange ou Démone : La plus douée dans ses pensées**

« D'abord, on va se débarrasser de tout ça ! »

_Ni une, ni deux, je lui retire le haut, le bas étant déjà parti depuis quelques minutes. Tsss ! Le voilà complètement nu ! Il peut avoir une sacrée puissance, il en reste pas moins une allumette. Aucun muscle ! Rien du tout ! Il n'y a rien à sauver chez lui ! Je pose mes yeux sur lui, le regardant pendant quelques secondes._

_Il n'a pas peur. Il n'a plus peur. Et moi ? Dans tout ça ? Après ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois mais surtout le résultat escompté, je suis méfiante. Mais j'ai faim, j'ai tellement faim. Ah ... vraiment. Je pose mon nez contre son sexe. SALOPARD !_

« C'est donc ça qu'elle a sucé hein ?! REPONDS ! »

_Je lui serre violemment son sexe durci, le faisant crier de douleur. Mais je retire après quelques secondes ma main. Non, je ne vais pas le ridiculiser, ce n'est pas ma motivation première. Il me regarde avec un sourire de vainqueur, disant :_

« C'est ça. Et tu sais, c'était merveilleux. Tu devrais arrêter. De toute façon, ça ne fait même pas une journée alors bon, il n'y aura rien pour toi. »

« Ah oui ?! Tu crois que tu t'adresses à qui ?! »

_Je vais lui montrer ce dont la reine des femmes-pokémons est capable ! Il va vite comprendre à qui est-ce qu'il a affaire ! Il va le regretter ! Je place une main sur sa bourse droite, la soulevant avant de dire d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Est-ce que tu sais que je pourrais te faire souffrir pendant des heures durant avec un seul geste rapide ? Tu veux que je te montre comment on déplace les testicules dans tes bourses ? Tu seras alors là, à genoux pour m'implorer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as qu'à me libérer ! »

« Je vais te montrer, tu vas voir. »

« ARRÊTE CA ! CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE ! »

_Je m'attends à ce qu'il pleure et gémisse, qu'il m'implore mais cette fois-ci, il joint les actes à ses paroles. Il me donne un coup sur le sommet du crâne, ayant réuni ses deux mains avant que je relève mon visage, le collant au sien._

« Tu veux mourir ? Tu veux vraiment que je te bute, Nev ? C'est ça ce dont tu as envie ? Ne m'incite pas, tu sais que je peux le faire. »

« Alors lâche-moi, c'est compris ? J'ai pas envie de toi ! J'en aurai jamais envie ! Si j'avais … cette érection, bon sang, je dois dire ça clairement, c'est pas grâce à toi. Tu ne m'excites pas ! C'est simplement grâce à Titonée ! »

« LA FERME ! NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM DEVANT MOI ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais son visage est maintenant rouge sur la joue droite. Mais il y a aussi quelques lignes de sang. Il est estomaqué par mon coup mais je lui dis :_

« Encore un mot et mes doigts se placent autour de ton cou. Je te guillotine ! C'est compris ? Tu comprends ?! »

« Je comprends …mais je n'accepte pas ça. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, faire tout ce que tu veux mais jamais tu ne seras aussi bien que Titonée. »

« Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer ! »

_Je vais lui faire comprendre ce dont je suis capable ! Ce petit avorton ! Il croit parler à qui hein ? A qui est-ce qu'il croit parler ? Je suis la reine ! La reine des femmes-pokémons ! Je ne suis pas l'une de ces filles-pokémons faciles et qui ne pensent qu'à coucher ! Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à moi ! Il va le payer ! Je descends aussitôt mon visage, bloquant ses deux mains avec les miennes alors que je me retrouve allongée sur lui. Ce fichu sexe ! C'est d'un ridicule ! QUI OSE AVOIR DES POILS PUBIENS ROSES ?!_

_Sincèrement ! C'est d'un tel mauvais goût ! Et pourtant, il n'hésite pas à les porter ! La preuve comme quoi, il est pathétique ! Pathétique et ridicule ! Tsss ! Je commence à sortir ma langue, la tournant autour de ses bourses alors que je tente de bloquer ses deux mains avec seulement l'une des miennes. L'autre lève son pénis pour que je ne le touche pas encore avec ma langue. Je vais lui faire regretter d'être né !_

« Alors ? Tu commences à trembler hein ? Cette gamine de Titonée n'y connaissait rien. »

« Ca veut juste dire qu'elle était pure ! Contrairement à toi ! Elle n'avait aucune expérience mais c'était ça qui la rendait merveilleuse ! Rien à voir avec toi ! »

« Tsss ! Espèce de débile, t'y connais rien. »

_Je n'ai pas à perdre mon temps à lui répondre. Je vais juste continuer ce que je fais. Néophyte ? Et alors ? On peut être débutante et pourtant très douée ! Ce gamin pré-pubère qui n'a même pas un poil sur le torse veut me faire la morale ?_

« Alors ? Ca fait quoi hein ? Ca t'excite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas du tout. Mon corps peut-être mais moi, tu me laisses complètement froid. »

« FAIS DONC LE FIER ! Tu ne pourras pas encore très longtemps ! AH ! Tu ne pourras pas ! Tu vas voir ! Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'étais pas ? Et tu veux vraiment que ça me plaise ? »

« Toi, je vais te faire tomber dans le coma, tu vas plus rien sentir après mon passage ! »

_Je sais pas pourquoi il s'en vante autant, je ne sais pas pourquoi il se croit aussi prétentieux mais je ne lui permettrais pas de continuer ce petit jeu pendant très longtemps ! Je vais lui faire comprendre qui est celle qui domine ici ! Sans aucune hésitation, j'engouffre mon sexe dans ma bouche, l'avalant complètement._

_Un petit gémissement de sa part et je lève les yeux. Il a fermé les siens et j'ai bien envie de mordre d'un coup sec. Oui, je lui arrache le tout d'un seul mouvement. Je lui fais cracher son sang et je le vois dépérir à petit feu. Je le vois mourir devant moi, hahaha !_

« Gi… Giré … ça sert à rien ! Tu n'auras rien cette fois ! Rien du tout ! »

_Pourtant, je ne mords pas. Je fais juste un mouvement continu d'aller-retour puis je sors le sexe de ma bouche, le regardant en le tenant à une main pour qu'il soit bien droit. Nev a rouvert les yeux, me fixant avec un petit tic aux lèvres._

« Non, ça ne sert à rien, tu ne saisis pas ce que je dis ? »

« Oh mais le joli petit prépuce. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je fais ça ? »

_Je lui demande cela alors que je sors ma langue, ma longue langue. Il me regarde avec étonnement. C'est vrai que ça doit être la première fois qu'il la voie dans sa globalité. Ce n'est pas celle d'un humain, non, elle fait bien une quinzaine de centimètres de longueur et est plutôt mince. Elle est aussi parfaite pour ce que je compte faire._

_Je le sens tressaillir alors que ma langue vient simplement caresser le bout de son gland sans que ma bouche ne l'accompagne. Elle tourne autour pendant quelques secondes avant de s'insérer entre le prépuce et le gland non totalement sorti._

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Je te dis que … ah ! Ca sert à rien ! »

« Si ça ne sert à rien, pourquoi est-ce que tes mains ne m'empêchent pas de continuer ? »

_Il n'a même pas remarqué que j'ai retiré ma seconde main alors que la première malaxe ses bourses, les doigts triturant les testicules à l'intérieur. J'ai envie de le faire souffrir pour ce qui s'est passé mais pour le moment, on va plutôt lui faire admettre cette vérité. Ce qu'il ne veut pas voir. Je vais lui faire admettre que je suis bien supérieure à Titonée._

« Et si je décidais de l'insérer dans ton urètre ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« U … Urètre ? »

« Oh, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Regarde donc, je vais y poser un doigt. »

_Je me délecte de son appréhension alors que je retire les gants de mes mains grises. Je prends son sexe à une main, commençant à le branler faiblement avant qu'un doigt ne se place sur le bout de son gland._

« Tu vois cette petite fente ? Tu sais ce qui en sort, n'est-ce pas ? Chez les hommes, il y a deux choses. Ton urine … et mon repas. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je forçais le passage avec l'un de mes doigts ? Tu serais déchu à jamais. »

« Ne fait pas ça ! Je ne te le permets pas ! Je ne te permettrais pas de faire ça sur mon corps ! Compris ? JAMAIS ! JE … »

« JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRE A RECEVOIR DE TA PART ! »

_Une seconde baffe, mais bien claquante cette fois sur son autre joue et il stoppe ses paroles. Pourtant, je le vois réagir et tenter de bouger ses mains mais aussitôt, ma langue s'insère dans son urètre et l'arrête. Il pousse un gémissement plaintif alors que je rigole intérieurement. Puis subitement, je sens que cela arrive chez lui._

_Je retire rapidement ma langue alors que sa semence sort en plusieurs jets de son urètre. La bouche ouverte, je n'hésite pas à avaler le liquide blanc et à la boire en plusieurs gorgées. Je l'entends pousser un soupir d'apaisement avant que je ne dise, m'essuyant les lèvres avec la langue :_

« Alors ? Tu reconnais que je suis bien meilleure qu'elle ? »

« Non. Ca ne sert à rien. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pu faire bien mieux et surtout avec bien plus de sentiments. Toi, tu veux juste me faire jouir. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je vais tout simplement me retirer. »

« Quoi ? Tu blagues, j'espère ? »

_Je lui dis cela sur un ton des plus sérieux alors qu'il me fixe de ses yeux bleus. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'en avais fini avec lui ? Sans même prévenir, j'engloutis son sexe, ma langue passant sur son gland et le reste du morceau de chair. Je nettoie le tout et rend impeccable son sexe, celui-ci n'ayant pas perdu un instant à se durcir une nouvelle fois._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ? »

« Moi ? Je récupère mon repas. Tu ne pensais pas qu'une portion était suffisante hein ? Puisque tu ne sembles pas apprécier mon traitement, tu n'as qu'à te laisser traire justement. Maintenant, j'y retourne. »

_Il voudrait s'échapper mais je l'en empêche. Ma queue autour de son corps, ma main placée sur ses fesses, je le force à enfoncer son sexe jusqu'au plus profond de ma gorge. Ah ! Ces fichus poils pubiens ! Ils sont si prêts et me chatouillent le nez. Mais je m'en fiche ! Rien à faire de ça ! J'accélère le mouvement, prenant un rythme effréné maintenant alors que je l'entends balbutier :_

« A … Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête, je risque de … »

_Il n'est pas capable de terminer sa phrase mais ce n'est pas difficile de savoir de quoi il parle. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour ça ! Hahaha ! Je sors son sexe de ma bouche et recommence à le branler. Il tremble de tout son être, comme c'est mignon._

« Alors, tu disais que tu avais les bourses vides ? Pourtant, elles me semblent bien remplies non ? Tu n'aurais pas osé me mentir hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Giréléna, stop ! C'est bon ! STOP ! »

« NON ! JE N'ARRÊTERAI PAS ! »

_J'ai le corps en feu. Je sens la pointe de mes tétons qui me fait mal à travers mon bustier ! Tsss ! L'enfoiré ! Ca m'excite de le voir dans cet état ! J'enfonce la totalité de son sexe en moi alors qu'il a quelques soubresauts. Ma bouche se remplit de son sperme une nouvelle fois._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Ah ! C'est un tel délice ! Rien à voir avec auparavant ! Rien à voir avec les précédentes fois ! Boire à sa source, hahaha ! Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! Je vais lui faire comprendre tout ça !_

« C'est … c'est bon ? »

_Voilà que sa voix déraille un peu mis la lueur dans mes yeux n'est pas prête de s'éteindre. Je ne lui adresse même pas la parole et je recommence le même traitement sauf que cette fois, je le plaque contre moi et je le force à se mettre dans une position où son corps est inversé par rapport au mien. Ma queue entoure la globalité de son corps sauf sa tête alors que ma poitrine caresse son ventre à travers mon bustier. Est-ce qu'il le sent hein ? Est-ce qu'il sent dans quel état est-ce que je suis hein ?!_

« Giréléna ! Combien de temps aaaaaaaah ! »

_Qu'il la ferme un peu ! C'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant non ? Qu'il la mette en veilleuse ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre ! J'ai encore faim, ça ne s'arrêtera pas comme ça ! Pas tant que je le désire ! Qu'il comprenne sa place ! Je suis la dominante, il est le dominé !_

_Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant qu'une troisième éjaculation ne se produise, bien moins nutritive que les précédentes. C'est terminé de ce côté mais moi, j'en ai pas fini. Je me retourne et colle mon corps contre le sien, ma poitrine écrasée contre son torse, ma queue enroulée autour de lui. Je le vois qui halète, une main posée sur ses yeux alors qu'il est en sueur, je le suis autant que lui._

« Alors ? Est-ce que cette femme-Gardevoir était capable de te faire ça hein ? Avoue ! »

« Ah … ah … ah … ah… »

« Réponds ! Est-ce que Titonée était aussi douée que ça hein ? Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à te faire ça hein ? DIS-LE ! »

« Ah … ah … ah … ah … je suis … épuisé. Je … je … je… n'ai jamais … je n'ai .. »

« Jamais quoi ? Dis-le ! Fais-moi pas perdre mon temps ! »

« C'était déifique … c'était juste …. Wow … j'ai besoin de dormir. »

« Déifique ? Hahaha. Où est ta déesse Harsia hein ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Tu mets ma fellation au même niveau qu'elle ! »

_Je m'exclame de rire mais je toussote. Moi aussi, je suis complètement épuisée. Mais cette chaleur au bas ventre, là où mes écailles commencent à paraître. Je me lèche les lèvres, satisfaite du repas que j'ai eu mais il m'en faut peu à peu bien plus. Je ne pourrai plus me contenter de ça, plus du tout. Pour l'heure … par contre, dodo ! Je m'écroule sur lui._


	13. Chapitre 11 : Satisfaite ou non

**Chapitre 11 : Satisfaite ou non**

« Hum ? Encore endormi ? »

_Je suis la première debout ou plutôt, allongée alors que je remarque qu'il est dans mes bras. J'essaie de me remémorer rapidement ce qui s'est passé hier soir et je m'en rappelle aussitôt. Tsss, rien qu'à cette idée, j'ai le bas du corps en feu. Je crois que ça devient vraiment problématique dans ce genre de cas précis._

« Et il compte en profiter combien de temps encore ? »

_Surtout qu'il a la bave aux lèvres, la tête avachie contre mes seins. Je passe un doigt sur la bave, la récupérant avant de la lécher. Tsss … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je voudrais le déposer correctement dans un coin et le laisser dormir mais il est à poil. Je peux pas faire ça sinon il risquerait de se choper je ne sais quelle maladie louche. Et puis, grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir obtenir de la nourriture en quantité considérable pendant plusieurs semaines voire mois. D'ailleurs, il va avoir dix-sept ans non ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

« Pourquoi je me poses ces questions ? »

« Hmmm … hmmm … un peu froid. Chaud. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne encore ? Je le vois qui se recroqueville dans ma queue, plaçant ses mains autour de ma taille avant de serrer avec plus d'insistance contre moi. Il me prend pour quoi ? Un édredon ? Je commence à faire bouger le sommet de ma queue._

« Hmm … et si je le réveillais d'une manière brutale ? »

_Un bon coup sur le sommet du crâne et boum ! Ca lui fera un choc non ? Hahaha ! Je souris assez bêtement en m'imaginant la surprise que ça serait. Mais bon, je perds mon sourire quand je repense à cette Titonée. Hier, je lui ai montré à Nev qui était la plus douée mais ça ne change rien … ça ne change rien du tout. Tsss ! Il préfère les humaines ou les femmes-pokémons qui ressemblent fortement à ces dernières. Me faudrait une femme-Mackogneur pour lui montrer qu'avoir une forme humanoïde n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose._

« Hahaha ! Je te jure, ça serait vraiment … violent. »

_Mais il n'y a pas que les Mackogneurs. Ca peut être si drôle. Tellement drôle … ah ... Je passe une main dans le dos nu de Nev, le caressant pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder son sac. J'ai faim. Il se réveille quand ?_

« Bon bordel, tu bouges un peu ton petit cul ? »

« Hein que quoi ? Ou que j'suis ? »

_Il bredouille et bafouille, ouvrant ses yeux alors que je place mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il m'observe pendant plusieurs secondes alors que j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Puis je le vois qui baisse les yeux vers mon bustier et aussitôt, je sens un petit choc électrique qui me parcoure. Il est d'aplomb pour me nourrir une nouvelle fois de la sorte ? Hahaha ! Je ne dis pas non ! Mais il continue son chemin jusqu'à se regarder et …_

« HEIN ?! Mais pourquoi je suis complètement nu moi ?! »

« Oh qu'il est mignon. Il ne se rappelle de ce qu'il a subi hier ? »

_Je lui tapote le sommet du crâne alors que je le vois rougir légèrement. Il tente de se débattre mais je l'en empêche, approchant mes lèvres de son oreille avant de lui chuchoter :_

« Alors, hier, il semblerait que … ce fut divin ? »

« Je … ,je … ne raconte pas n'importe ! Je … »

« Je ne fais que répéter ta phrase, mot pour mot ou presque. Déifique. »

_Il est maintenant rouge comme une pivoine et c'est peut-être la première fois que je le vois autant confus après un acte sexuel de ma part. Je le libère finalement, lui envoyant ses vêtements en plein visage bien que je me lèche les lèvres en regardant le bas de son corps. J'ai faim … il a intérêt à me contenter de ce côté même si ce n'est pas avec son corps._

« J'ai faim sinon. Alors, tu me prépares à manger, compris ? »

« Je peux au moins me rhabiller, non ? »

« Hmmm … te voir cuisiner complètement nu, ça peut être plaisant. Alors la réponse est non. Donne-moi tes habits. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Mais vas te faire voir ! »

_Il s'habille en vitesse, faisant tout pour éviter que je ne vienne lui chiper ses affaires. Est-ce qu'il pensait que j'étais sérieuse ou alors non ? Je me le demande. Hahaha. Je le regarde avec amusement alors qu'il s'affaire maintenant à préparer le déjeuner._

« Alors, sinon, comment c'était hier hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je ne dirai rien à ce sujet. » _me répond t-il alors que je déclare aussitôt :_

« Qui ne dit mot consent. Je crois que j'ai obtenu ma réponse, hahaha. »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

_Il tente de se défendre mais il n'y arrivera pas. Hahaha ! Je me retiens de m'esclaffer de rire alors qu'il est plus que perturbé. Je ne veux pas que le repas soit raté quand même. Je me lèche les lèvres une seconde fois, regardant le repas qui se prépare. Les minutes s'écoulent et finalement, il me sert à manger. Sauf que pendant le repas, il n'ose pas parler._

« Tu as donné ta langue à Pirsène ? Ou alors, tu préférais la mienne et son utilisation hier. »

« Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en parler. » _marmonne l'adolescent en face de moi. Assez titillé, j'ai faim ! Je mange avec zèle, comme à mon habitude. Une assiette est rarement suffisante dans mon cas et il le sait bien. Ce qu'il reste dans la casserole devrait me contenter._

_Lorsque le repas est terminé, je l'étudie. Plus que ce qui s'est passé hier, il semble soucieux au sujet d'autre chose. Quoi donc ? Est-ce que je devrai poser la question même si ça ne m'intéresse pas ? Après son « cadeau » d'hier, je pense que je peux me le permettre_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? T'en fais une tronche. »

« Je pensais à la femme-Foretress. Tu ne connaissais vraiment pas cette espèce, Giréléna ? »

« Je t'ai dit que non, purée ! Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Je sais pas d'où ça vient, c'est pourtant clair ! Je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent ! »

« Mais attends ! Ce que je veux savoir … c'est … tu connaissais des femmes-pokémons de métal ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. »

« A part Stelireg comme esprit élémentaire ? Non, pas du tout. Faut dire que le métal, ce n'est pas forcément vivant à la base. C'est fait par les humains. »

_Il semble dépité mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre hein ? Ca ne me concerne pas, vais pas en faire tout un fromage. Hum, fromage. Ah ! C'est pas le moment de penser comme ça ! Il commence à nettoyer la vaisselle, étant attristé._

« Mais t'arrêtes un peu de bouder non ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me pourrisses ma journée. »

« Je ne ferai rien de tout ça. Arrête de pleurer, Giréléna De toute façon, maintenant, tu as ton argent, non ? Enfin, mon argent, pour que tu aies à manger. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais, on ira faire les courses plus tard. Maintenant,, tu ferais mieux de te préparer, on a un gros voyage à faire. »

« Ah bon ? Et où est-ce que l'on va se rendre ? »

« Hein ? T'as oublié qu'on a un dernier esprit élémentaire à récupérer ou quoi ? »

_Il hausse un sourcil avant d'hocher la tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait oublié mais à part la petite session sexuelle d'hier, il a vraiment pas l'air d'aller fort. Je fais quoi moi ? Je suis pas SOS assistance en détresse psychologique._

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? » _bredouille-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'exaspère ! J'ai l'impression de voir une petite fille-Caninos en face de moi !_

« Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour que tu arrêtes de tirer une tronche pareille ? »

« Ben ? Je veux rien … pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais quelque chose ? »

_IL ME SAOÛLE ! IL ME SAOÛLE ! Ma queue s'enroule autour de lui avant que je ne le soulève et ne le pose sur mon corps. Rapidement, j'utilise ma queue pour ranger tout le bordel qu'on a fait dans son sac, disant :_

« Accroche-toi à moi. On va se balader. Rien à foutre du quatrième esprit élémentaire. »

« Hein ? Se balader ? Mais pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on en branle pas une, sauf la tienne, si tu veux. Hahaha. »

« Non merci, j'en ai pas envie. Et d'accord, on va se promener. »

_Il place ses bras autour de mon cou alors que je soupire. Je sens sa tête posée contre ma chevelure pendant que je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire. Bon sang, c'est même pas drôle de se foutre de sa gueule quand il est comme ça._

_Je me mets à ramper lentement. Je ne connais rien de ce monde. Je ne sais même pas où on va. Je sais juste le chemin que l'on doit suivre normalement puisque Nev a une carte. Mais à part ça, rien du tout. Je ne sais rien du tout. Ça ne m'aide vraiment pas tout ça._

_Mais bon … maintenant qu'on n'a pas la tête à aller chercher le quatrième esprit élémentaire, c'est plutôt calme et paisible, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je me balade tranquillement, sans aucun problème, sans aucun souci._

_Lui ? Il n'a pas bougé de sa position. Je me demande s'il sort. Pfff, voilà que je fais le garde-mioches et que je dois m'occuper d'un gamin. Vraiment … bon … après, faut reconnaître que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi démoralisé. Tuer, c'était vraiment la première fois pour lui. C'est peut-être plus dramatique que prévu._

« Hey, Nev. Tu sais, la femme-Foretress. »

« Tu sais quelque chose à son sujet, Giréléna ? »

« Non, mais laisses-moi terminer. C'est vrai que tu l'as tuée, hein ? »

« Je … … … _» tente-t-il de dire sans réussir à terminer sa phrase. Puis finalement, il continue :_ « Oui, je l'ai tuée. Je ne … voulais pas. »

« Tu ne voulais pas et pourtant, tu l'as fait, pourquoi ? »

« Je m'en rappelle pas, Giréléna ! Je me rappelle de rien ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu faire ça ! J'avais mon maul en main mais … j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir tuée avec une lame ! Comme une épée ! »

« Je vois, je vois. Comme une épée. Et est-ce que tu l'as tuée car tu le désirais ? Malgré ce que tu disais ? Ou alors, car il y avait autre chose. »

« Elle le voulait. Elle voulait que je la libères. Elle souffrait, elle souffrait réellement. Elle souffrait complètement, Giréléna mais mais mais … »

« Alors, tu l'as délivrée de cette souffrance et tu te sens mal ? Je ne vois pas de raisons pour ça pourtant. Tu devrais être heureux plutôt et … Bon sang, arrête de pleurer. Tu vas tremper mes cheveux avec tes larmes ! »

« Pa … pardon. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je m'excuse vraiment. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu peux l'être mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Tu as compris au moins où je voulais en venir ou non ? » _dis-je alors qu'il renfilait. AH NON ! PAS DE MORVE !_

« Oui, je crois bien … mer … merci ? »

« C'est quoi ce ton interrogateur comme si tu n'étais pas sûr de tes paroles ? »

_Il a un petit rire tendre, comme celui d'un enfant et je serai déjà en train de fondre si je n'étais pas une femme-Giratina asociale. Car ouais, ça ne fait ni chaud, ni froid son petit rire. Rien du tout même. Enfin, je souris un peu quand même et puis, je sens aussi qu'il se colle un petit peu plus à moi et qu'il me serre légèrement plus fort._

« C'est bizarre quand même que tu me parles comme ça, Giréléna. J'en ai pas du tout l'habitude mais bon, ça fait bizarre mais c'est bien. »

« C'est bien ? C'est quoi cette phrase débile que tu me sors ? »

« Bah, je trouve ça bien, c'est tout. Rien de plus. Je ne pense à rien de mal hein ? »

« Ouais, ouais … Bon, reposes-toi encore. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui gère. »

« Hahaha. Encore une blague de ta part. »

_HEY ! Mais je suis sérieuse. Bon en même temps, ça a l'air d'aller mieux pour lui. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Pfiou, quand même. C'est compliqué. Pendant que l'on rampe, car oui, il n'y a que moi qui se déplace._

« Giréléna, où est-ce que se trouve le dernier esprit élémentaire ? »

« Je ne connais pas la localisation exacte mais je sais dans quelle zone on peut aller la chercher. C'est tout ce qui compte non ? Pour le moment ? »

« Tu as dit qu'on se reposerait aujourd'hui alors on ira se reposer. »

_C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça. Il marque un point. J'hausse les épaules alors que je ne prononce plus un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens son souffle chaud à travers mes cheveux et je crois me dire qu'il est en train de dormir. Je dois vraiment m'occuper d'un gamin comme ça ? C'est sur lui que je compte pour ce que je veux faire ? C'est de la pure folie de ma part mais bon, si je n'étais pas folle, je n'aurai jamais commencé par ça au départ._

« Bon ben dors bien, c'est ce que je dois dire non ? »

_Et dire qu'on est peut-être à peine au début d'après-midi. Si ce soir, il ne dort pas, ça risque d'être très mouvementé. Je ne me priverai pas pour me distraire avec lui. Ca sera ma récompense pour les petits moments de psychologie. AH ! Moi, faire de la psychologie pour un adolescent humain. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je ferai une telle chose … Enfin bon, maintenant, pour aujourd'hui, on va rien faire, lui et moi, c'est tout._


	14. Chapitre 12 : Jardin de fleurs

**Chapitre 12 : Jardin de fleurs**

« Hier, c'était exceptionnel. Aujourd'hui, on reprend la route. De toute façon, on est pas si loin que ça, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Si loin ? Du dernier esprit élémentaire ? »

_Je demande cela alors qu'elle hoche la tête positivement. D'accord, d'accord, je la croix. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres possibilités. Je me demande à quoi ressemble le dernier esprit élémentaire. Bon bien entendu, c'est aussi une femme-pokémon mais … quel est son élément ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas si on m'avait déjà répondu à ce sujet._

« Bien entendu ! D'ailleurs, tu risques d'être un peu étonné quand tu la verras. Ah oui, je préviens, c'est elle qui nous a entraînées, moi et les générales. »

« HEIN ?! QUOI ? Ca veut dire qu'elle est plus forte que vous ?! »

_Je me place devant elle et la regarde avec stupéfaction. OH ZUT ! Elle ne plaisante pas ! Elle a son air plus que sérieux ! Elle ne ment pas ! Mais mais mais … c'est qui cet esprit élémentaire ? C'est qui ça ? Elle reprend d'une voix calme :_

« Si Stelireg est lié à l'acier, Géréci a la glace et Rigorek à la roche, elle … c'est autre chose. Elle est liée à la planète entière. »

« Hahaha. Tu rigoles hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Nev. Je vais être claire. Regarde-moi bien. »

_Elle prend mon visage à deux mains, me forçant à l'observer. Elle est si près de moi que ça en devient perturbant. Et puis, elle respire un peu trop près de mes lèvres !_

« Si tu dois l'affronter, tu donnes tout le départ. Tu ne cherches pas à t'amuser, compris ? Tu l'affrontes comme si tu essayais de la tu … de la sceller ! »

« Hein ? Euh, je veux bien t'écouter après ce qui s'est passé hier mais pourquoi ? »

« Ne me pose pas de questions ! Fais tout simplement ce que je te dis ! C'est pour toi que je fais ça, compris ? POUR TOI ! Compris ? »

« Hey, là, ça devient vraiment gênant ! Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de moi ?! »

_Je la repousse faiblement, vraiment intimidé par les paroles de Giréléna. Depuis qu'elle m'a fait … ça, gloups, elle est vraiment un peu différente._

« Je ne me préoccupes pas de toi, c'est différent ! Je te dis juste de faire gaffe avec elle ! C'est vraiment pas pour rigoler ! Les trois autres, ce sont juste des gamines par rapport à elle ! Et méfies-toi de son apparence ! Tu risquerais de le regretter réellement ! »

« Je … je note le message, Giréléna. D'accord. C'est bien noté, je te le promets. Je ferai vraiment très attention mais elle est si … spéciale ? »

« Pire que ça. Pire que ça. Les apparences sont trompeuses, surtout chez elle. J'espère vraiment que si tu arrives à la battre, elle ne fasse pas son cirque. »

« Son cirque ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tsss, t'es un vrai tombeur, c'est ça le problème. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles te trouvent, avec tes cheveux roses et tout le reste. »

« Et moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, en fait. »

_Elle hausse simplement les épaules alors que nous continuons notre chemin. Où est-ce que l'on va se rendre tous les deux ? Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais j'espère que ce n'est pas une embrouille ou quelque chose de dangereux. Je ne suis pas motivé à risquer ma vie stupidement avec tout ça, c'est bien simple._

_Mais plus nous avançons, plus je remarque que le chemin suivi est différent, vraiment très différent. La nature est plus belle … plus sincère ? On ne dirait pas qu'un humain ou une femme-pokémon ait foulé cet endroit depuis des siècles. Et Giréléna a pris sa forme humaine. Sa seule explication ?_

« Je préfère éviter quand même de me la mettre sur le dos si je rase un peu trop le décor. »

« Arrête de m'effrayer, ça ne marchera pas. » _bredouillé-je en déglutissant. Elle me fout les jetons. Je n'aime pas ça. Où est-ce que le dernier esprit élémentaire se trouve ? Celui qui me permettra alors de combattre Giréléna._

« Comme si je voulais t'effrayer J'ai des moyens bien plus radicaux pour ça, saches-le. »

« Hahaha. Peut-être, oui. »

_Je suis anxieux car je ne sais pas si tuer Giréléna est la meilleure idée qui soit. Je me le demande réellement. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose, pas du tout même. Bon, cet endroit est bizarre, franchement très bizarre._

_Je me sens en paix mais en même temps, je me sens anxieux … comme épié ou attendu. Est-ce que cette femme-pokémon, enfin, cet esprit élémentaire m'attends ? Je me le demande mais Giréléna ne me répondrait pas de toute façon, je pense._

« Giréléna, qu'est-ce que je vais faire contre elle ? »

« T'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, bordel ! Tu cherches à la buter ! Pas d'autres choix ! Tu n'y arriveras pas, même pas avec toutes tes forces ! Mais fais comme si tu voulais y arriver ! C'est tout ! Si tu ne le fais pas, considères-toi comme mort ! »

« Mais mais mais … je ne veux pas mourir moi ! Il en est hors de question ! »

_Alors elle me hurle de me battre au maximum de mes capacités, quitte à ce que je ne sentes plus mon corps après. Bon sang, je n'ai pas envie de me battre ici. Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour affronter le dernier esprit élémentaire !_

_Puis, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je n'ai rencontré aucune femme-pokémon. Je m'attendais à plus de résistance mais non, bizarrement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est comme si …_

« Elle n'a jamais réellement accepté que l'on vienne la protéger, elle. Mes raisons sont bien différentes. Reine Giréléna. »

« Reine Giréléna ? Elle te connait ? »

_Je connais cette voix mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Pourtant, alors que je marche avec lenteur sur l'herbe, je l'aperçois. Cela faisait même très longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue. Ce fut ma première générale, elle._

« Luciaria. Ca commence à dater. Giréléna, tu … »

« Je ne peux pas me cacher, idiot. Pas dans cet endroit. »

_Justement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ne soit pas là mais au final, elle l'est. Alors, comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Enfin, surtout, comment réagir alors que cette femme-Lucario est présente. Elle me fixe de ses yeux rubis avant de dire :_

« Je ne suis pas là pour la protéger, simplement pour t'affronter, Nev. Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Et Pirsène n'arrête pas de parler de toi en termes élogieux. Pourtant, même si elle est rarement sérieuse, je lui fais confiance en ce qui te concerne. »

« C'est quand même sympathique de ta part mais je ne suis pas là pour me battre. »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix. Elle m'a donné son autorisation … pour pouvoir te juger en même temps. Normalement, elle te soignera si elle estime que tu es capable de me tenir tête. Je te conseille de donner le maximum de toi-même. »

_Mais mais mais ! Bon sang ! Est-ce que l'on peut me laisser choisir pour une fois ? Je ne demande pas la mer à boire pourtant non ? J'ai l'impression que si. Ah, je me sens anxieux, plus qu'anxieux maintenant._

_Je suis vraiment obligé de me battre ? Je regarde la femme en face de moi. Luciaria ne me laissera pas tranquille. Je le sais parfaitement. C'est une combattante née. D'après mes souvenirs même, elle n'a jamais rien fait de sexuel par rapport à moi._

_Sauf bien entendu dans mon petit cauchemar que j'ai eu mais à part ça, rien d'autre. Je dois rester calme et tranquille. Je ne dois penser à rien de mal, voilà tout. Rien du tout de mal. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de me battre et je reprends :_

« Mademoiselle Luciaria, il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution ? »

« Non. Aucune autre. Je veux simplement t'affronter, voir ton nouveau niveau, savoir ce que tu vaux. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et sors donc le maul que t'as offert la reine Giréléna. Que l'on passe à quelque chose de bien plus sérieux comme le fait de nous combattre. Normalement, tu devrais être plus tenace, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je ne sais pas si je dirais ça. Je ne pense pas que ça soit réellement ça mais elle a surement raison. Et je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Pas du tout même. Je me tourne vers Giréléna, lui disant d'une voix douce et plaintive :_

« Tu ne peux pas la convaincre que je ne veux pas me battre ? S'il te plaît ? Tu es sa reine, elle devrait quand même t'écouter non ? »

« Luciaria, tu as entendu le gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire s'il perd contre toi ? Que je vois ce que je dois déclarer. »

« Je veux seulement le combattre. S'il perd, je serai tout simplement déçue. Cela dépend de l'issue du combat. S'il se fait tout simplement écrasé par moi, je pense que je l'utiliserai comme esclave sexuel, avec votre accord bien entendu, reine Giréléna. »

« Ca me semble acceptable. Et puis, ça le motivera à bien se battre. Bonne chance, Nev. Tu risques d'en avoir sacrément besoin. »

« MERCI BEAUCOUP DE TON AIDE ! »

_Vraiment, je ne peux rien lui demander à Giréléna ! Elle me déçoit. Elle me déçoit grandement même. Je pensais beaucoup mieux d'elle. Mais bon, j'aurai dû m'en douter et ne pas me faire d'illusions à son sujet._

« Bon visiblement, je suis obligé de me battre à cause d'elle. Vraiment sympathique. »

« Ne dit pas cela comme si c'était déplaisant. »

« Ca l'est, je ne me bats mais par plaisir, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je ne le sais pas. Cela ne fait que la seconde fois que je te vois … je crois. »

_Je ne sais pas moi-même combien de fois ça fait et je ne me pose pas la question. Je sors mon maul, l'ayant fait apparaître dans mes mains alors que Luciaria se met en position défensive. Elle veut vraiment que j'attaque ? Et puis, ce décor me perturbe. Il est trop beau._

« On doit vraiment se battre ici ? Ça ne me plait pas de ternir ce décor. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix mais oui … allons ailleurs néanmoins. »

_J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle réagit de la sorte. J'hausse un sourcil mais je décide de la suivre, Giréléna faisant de même. Où est-ce que nous allons ? On s'éloigne visiblement du beau jardin fait d'herbes et de fleurs pour quelque chose de plus commun et banal. Des pierres, des rochers, tout ça._

« Plutôt basique non. Il faut se battre à fond si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Si tu ne donnes pas ton maximum, la reine Giréléna m'a donné l'autorisation de faire ce que je désire de toi. Si tu es trop faible, je te tuerai. Si j'estime que tu es potable, je te laisserai alors la vie sauve et tu seras mon esclave sexuel. Si par chance, tu arrives à me battre … »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

« Tu penses donc réussir à me battre, c'est bien ça ? Quelle prétention ! »

« Je ne prétends rien du tout. Pas du tout même. Je voulais juste savoir. »

_Ca ne sert à rien. Hein ? D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de me dire mais elle … elle a aussi des morceaux de métal sur le corps, non ? Je me tourne vers Giréléna, disant :_

« Giréléna ! Luciaria n'est pas un peu comme cette femme-Foretress ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était en partie métallique non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enc… c'est vrai. Luciaria, avant que tu commences le combat, tu ne serais pas au courant au sujet de femmes-pokémons qui deviennent radicalement différentes lorsque l'on leur mets du métal sur le corps ? »

« Non, je ne sais rien de cela, reine Giréléna. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir et tu sembles normale. Mouais. Bon, ben, Nev, bonne chance, tu risques d'en avoir sérieusement besoin. Si tu ne tiens pas tête à Luciaria, n'imagines même pas pouvoir t'adresser au dernier esprit élémentaire. »

« Très rassurant, vraiment très rassurant. Et puis bon, cet esprit élémentaire doit avoir un nom, n'est-ce pas ? On peut pas plutôt me le donner ? »

« Rygagagi. Voilà mon nom. »

_Une petite voix fluette, comme celle d'une enfant s'adresse à moi mais je ne vois rien, ni personne. Elle doit sûrement se cacher de moi mais pour quelle raison ? Je me pose sérieusement la question tout en regardant autour de moi une nouvelle fois._

« Mademoiselle Rygagagi, est-ce que … »

« Nev, la ferme, combats ! Ne lui parle pas. »

« Allons, Giréléna, ne sois donc pas aussi grossière envers le héros de la déesse Harsia. Ce n'est pas très bien de ta part. Tu le sais bien. »

« Je … le sais. » _marmonne la femme-Giratina à mon grand étonnement. Elle se rétracte ? Comme si elle avait peur ? J'ai un petit rire nerveux alors que je le sens vraiment très mal, vraiment très très mal même._

« Euh … Luciaria, avant de nous battre, dis … tu penses quoi de Rygagagi ? »

« Elle est … terrifiante. Oui, c'est le bon mot. Terrifiante … »

_Terrifiante ? Elle est sérieuse elle aussi ? Mais c'est quoi ? C'est qui cette Rygagagi ? Je dois me méfier de son apparence juvénile lorsque je la verrais ? Car elle a une voix de petite fille ! Ou alors, c'est un mensonge ? Et … Non ! Je ferai mieux de me concentrer sur le combat !_


	15. Chapitre 13 : Faire ses preuves

**Chapitre 13 : Faire ses preuves**

« J'arrive ! Prépares-toi ! »

_Je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps de prendre l'ascendant sur moi ! Je coure vers elle mais elle pousse un léger soupir, me disant :_

« On ne prévient jamais son adversaire lorsque l'on décide de se battre contre lui. C'est une chose particulièrement stupide. Tu devrais pourtant le… »

_Elle n'a pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase. Je saute dans les airs et je projette en direction de sa tête. Elle l'évite avec aisance mais dès l'instant où le maul touche le sol, celui-ci se gèle instantanément._

« Hum. De la glace. C'était donc bien fondé. Dommage. »

_Elle frappe le sol, tout ce qui fut glacé se brisant comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que les morceaux de glace flottent au-dessus du sol et avant que je n'atterrisse, ils sont déjà prêts à venir se planter en moi._

_Mais voilà que de la roche recouvre mon corps, me faisant atterrir bien plus rapidement au sol. J'évite alors les pieux de glace, pointant ma main vers Luciaria. Maintenant, c'est mon armure de roche qui explose, les morceaux se dirigeant vers elle._

« On ne m'avait pas signalé que tu te battais par toi-même. »

« Normalement, je ne le fais pas. J'utilise mon arme mais comme tu es différente, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et je dois faire de mon mieux. »

_Enfin, faire de mon mieux est un bien grand mot. Je tente surtout de survivre. Car oui, elle vient de stopper mon attaque comme si de rien n'était. Les morceaux flottent avant de tomber au sol. Tsss … Je crois que si je veux l'atteindre, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois combattre au corps à corps … mais c'est aussi le point fort de Luciaria._

« Tiens, tu auras besoin de ça. »

_Elle donne un coup de pied dans mon maul, me le renvoyant comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pense pas que je dois la remercier, loin de là mais je le réceptionne. Me battre au corps à corps ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Enfin, non, ça ne l'est pas._

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu utilises les éléments pour te battre par toi-même et sans ton arme, c'est récent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certaines choses se sont passées et en même temps, je préfère ne pas trop en parler, c'est tout. Voilà … je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire à ce sujet, désolé. »

« Je vois, je vois … Je ne te forcerai pas à parler alors. J'attaque maintenant ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me pose cette question ? Je m'interroge réellement sur elles au final. Les générales sont bizarres. Sauf celle qui a tenté de me tuer réellement._

« Il est plutôt mignon, non ? » _murmure une petite voix féminine à côté de Giréléna._

_Je sursaute sans pour autant détourner le regard. J'ai toujours les yeux fixés sur Nev mais je sais parfaitement à qui appartient cette voix. Je dois parler, je dois lui répondre sinon …_

« Mais je ne sais pas encore s'il mérite vraiment le titre de héros. Espérons qu'il tienne le coup face à Luciaria, cela m'embêterait de ne pas pouvoir le tester. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'intéresse ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'intéresserait-il pas ? Il a eu l'accord des trois petites demoiselles que je considère comme mes filles. Je ne devrai pas être étonnée ? Choquée ? Apprécier cela ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais … dire. Pas du tout même. »

_Je marmonne quelques mots. Contrairement à Titonée, si je tente de m'en prendre à elle, j'ai intérêt à tout donner. Mais il vaut mieux alors que je ne fasse rien du tout de ce côté. Car je ne suis pas sûre de gagner, loin de là._

« Quand même, que la petite princesse devienne Reine des femmes-pokémons et décide d'accompagner un humain qui cherche à la tuer… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Surtout pas avec toi. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer car il gagnera contre Luciaria et alors, il viendra récupérer le dernier esprit élémentaire. »

« S'il est capable de le supporter, chose dont tu ne peux pas t'assurer pour l'instant. Héhéhé. Mais je vois que parler de lui te met dans une certaine colère alors j'arrête pour le moment. D'ailleurs, au cas où, je pense que nous recevrons de la visite d'ici quelques heures. Je sens bien une puissante force. En fait, même plusieurs. Etonnant. On dirait que ton petit héros risque d'avoir de gros problèmes dans les heures qui viennent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? HEY ! Ne disparais pas comme ça ! »

_J'hurle et me tourne vers elle mais elle n'est déjà plus là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de raconter ? Je veux savoir ! Elle parlait de plusieurs puissances ? Ce ne sont … quand même pas elles hein ? Ce n'est pas possible ?_

_Si c'est le cas, il faut que je me prépare. Ca n'a rien à voir avec cette foutue femme-Foretress. Non, c'est autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grand et énorme. Si par malheur, Nev devait mourir maintenant, tout ce que j'aurai fait serait alors voué à l'échec ! Je ne peux pas me permettre ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je refuse ça !_

« Je ne le permettrais pas … pas maintenant ! »

_Nev est mon outil ! Il est l'objet dont j'ai besoin pour ce que je veux faire ! Nous y sommes presque ! PRESQUE ! Je ne permettrais à personne de se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! Personne ! Nev doit gagner ce dernier esprit élémentaire ! Ensuite, avec de l'entraînement, il arrivera alors à ce que je veux. Enfin… je … non. Ca ne doit pas se finir maintenant ! Pas alors que Nev donne son maximum actuellement !_

« Tu commences à fatiguer ? Tes mouvements sont plus lents. »

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter des tiens. »

_Je réplique cela alors que je suis en train d'imaginer comment réussir à la blesser. Si seulement j'y arrive, ça serait comme avec Géréci non ? Ah non, je ne la vois pas en train de pleurer, ça serait stupide._

« Tu perds ta concentration, tu perds le combat. »

_Elle est maintenant dans mon dos et je sens que je ne pourrais pas éviter son coup ! Il faut que je me concentres et … me voilà dans son dos ? Je me suis déplacé à toute allure sans même m'en rendre compte mais pas seulement. J'entends un bruit de verre brisé alors que Luciaria vient de frapper … une statue de glace me représentant dans ma position précédente. MAINTENANT ! Je dois en profiter ! Mon maul dans mes mains, je prends appui sur mes pieds avant de frapper dans sa tempe de toutes mes forces. Sa tête comme le reste de son corps décollent sur la droite, percutant plusieurs rochers sur le chemin._

« OUI ! J'ai enfin réussi ! »

« AH ! Ben voilà ! C'est ça qu'il faut faire ! »

« Giréléna ? » _demande-je en me tournant vers elle. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle me fait un compliment pendant un combat._

« HEY ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! Tu as réussi à la frapper mais ça veut pas dire que tu as gagné ! C'est compris ? ALLEZ ! Encore du boulot ! »

« Je me disais bien que c'était impossible aussi. Hahaha. »

_Je pousse un petit rire amusé alors qu'il n'y a pas à rire malheureusement. Luciaria sort des décombres de pierres, me fiant avec ses yeux rouges. Ils deviennent roses et aussitôt, sa vitesse s'accélère, son poing venant me frapper en plein visage. J'arrive à peine à réagir pour commencer à parer ses différents coups._

« Tu abandonnes maintenant ? »

« Hors de question ! Je croyais t'avoir pourtant dit que je ne comptais pas partir sans le dernier esprit élémentaire ! »

« Tu n'es pas encore valide à mes yeux ! Tu dois faire beaucoup plus si tu veux y arriver ! Si tu veux que je te laisse lui adresser la parole, il va falloir faire BIEN PLUS ! »

_Je m'en serai jamais douté ! Mais elle va être surprise, plus que surprise ! Je vais lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis devenu plus fort ! Elle va comprendre à quel point je suis bien plus fort maintenant ! Qu'elle fasse gaffe ! Si seulement je pouvais réussir à utiliser toute cette puissance, ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour moi ! ASSEZ ! Elle n'arrête pas de me frapper et je ne peux que parer ! Il faut que je réplique ! Sans crier gare, je donne un coup de pied droit dans sa hanche, tout mon corps tombant au sol à cause du maul._

_Mais dès l'instant où je suis au sol et alors que Luciaria lève son pied pour me l'écraser en pleine face, je gèle le sol, son autre pied glissant pour la faire tomber à son tour. AH ! Ca lui apprendra ! Elle est au sol et aussitôt, je me plaque sur elle._

« Tu ne bouges plus ! »

« C'est vrai … que dans cette position, je ne pourrais pas faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement si j'étais une humaine. Mais tu oublies que je suis une femme-pokémon. »

« Non, je n'oublie rien ! Tu devrais faire attention à toi ! »

_Je dis cela avant de faire une roulade sur le côté, évitant son coup de pied qui aurait pu me faire plus que mal d'après la puissance qu'elle venait d'y mettre. Elle tente de se relever mais sa face s'écrase au sol Elle n'a pas remarqué les menottes de pierre que je lui ai faites sur son second pied. Hahaha ! Ca lui apprendra !_

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup les farces pendant un combat. »

« Je ne fais pas de farces, c'est ma méthode pour me battre. Par contre, à force, tu risques de saigner. Est-ce que ça te suffit comme combat ? »

« NON ! CE N'EST PAS SUFFISANT ! POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU ME PRENDS ?! QUELQUES COUPS NE ME FONT RIEN DU TOUT ! SACHES-LE ! »

_Ohla ! Je ne viens quand même pas de la mettre en colère hein ? Ca ne me plairait pas. Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment le but recherché quoi. Mais elle est en colère, brisant la pierre autour de sa jambe avant de se relever._

« Je vais te faire goûter à mon poing, Nev. Tu risques de le regretter amèrement et … »

« Si tu as le temps de parler, tu ferais mieux de combattre ! »

_Car moi, je ne dois pas lui laisser la moindre chance de prendre l'avantage. Je fonce sur elle, ma tête percutant son ventre pour la faire toussoter de surprise. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de me comporter de la sorte mais je laisse tomber mon maul et je cherche à la soulever._

_Elle fait son poids ! Elle doit au moins faire le même que le mien ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je fais mais je l'envoie contre un rocher sans que celui-ci ne se briser. Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire ?_

« HAHAHAHA ! J'y crois pas ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois que tu as des muscles ? »

« C'est pas drôle, Giréléna ! J'ai l'impression que mon corps m'obéit qu'à moitié ! »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? T'obéir qu'à moitié ! T'es stupide ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible une telle chose ! »

_Pourtant, c'est le cas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Pourquoi j'ai soulevé Luciaria. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est maintenant debout, frottant ses bras et ses jambes avant de faire quelques pas vers moi. Elle va me tuer, j'en suis sûr et certain. Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait là, c'est normal que …_

« Nous nous reverrons au palais de Giréléna … ça ne devrait plus être très long. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? On a fini le combat ? Tu ne veux plus te battre ? »

« J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Tu ne te combats pas de façon régulière. Toutes tes actions sont … incompréhensibles. C'est peut-être cela qui te rend si dangereux … mais pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pour tes adversaires ? Ou tes alliés ? Je ne peux pas décider à ta place. »

« Je ne comprends pas grand-chose … mais bon, tant mieux si on ne se bat plus. »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement avant de s'éloigner de moi. Lorsqu'elle a fait une vingtaine de pas, elle arrive à la hauteur de Giréléna puis disparait subitement, comme si elle s'était téléportée. Mais j'ai remarqué que c'était juste une pointe de vitesse. Elle n'était … pas sérieuse elle aussi pendant ce combat ? J'espère que c'est une blague hein ?_

« Ben, tu vois, Nev. Toutes mes félicitations ! »

_Giréléna s'approche de moi et me tapote le sommet du crâne. Puis sans même me prévenir, elle me force à être contre elle alors que je sens le dos de mon crâne entouré par sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire là ?_

« Giréléna, c'est vraiment gênant là … »

« Hum ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est gênant ? Je te félicite, c'est tout, rien de plus. »

« Et si tu le relâchais un peu, Giréléna ? Je ne crois pas avoir encore décidé si je lui confiais mes pouvoirs ou non ? »

_Les mains de Giréléna tremblent un peu autour de moi avant qu'elle ne me relâche. Cette emprise sur la demoiselle-Giratina est effrayante. Qu'est-ce que Rygagagi doit être ? Un tremblement de terre se produit à mes pieds et je me retourne._

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Rygagagi. Enchantée. »

_On dirait une combinaison en cuir blanc … ou du latex. Mais j'ai affaire à une petite fille qui doit avoir à peine huit ans au grand maximum. Toute habillée de blanc, elle a pourtant quelques traits noirs sur les jambes et les bras. D'ailleurs, le bout des manches est doré et c'est étrange mais elle a une chevelure argentée. Puis ce qui me dérange, ce sont les trois cercles gris, bleu marine et rouge dessinés à la verticale au niveau de sa poitrine inexistante. Enfin, il y en a deux rangées et …_

« Cela ne se fait pas de regarder la poitrine d'une dame que l'on connait à peine. »

« Que quoi ? Euh désolé, c'était pas elle … enfin, c'était les dessins. »

_Pourquoi elle me met mal à l'aise ? Et Giréléna s'est éclipsée derrière un rocher. Je vois juste sa queue qui bouge faiblement. C'est si monstrueux que ça ?_


	16. Chapitre 14 : Juste normale

**Chapitre 14 : Juste normale**

« Vous êtes … Rygagagi ? »

« C'est le cas. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis peut-être plus petite que les autres mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Tu l'as surement déjà vu non ? »

« Je … je l'ai vu et … euh … »

_Pfiou, je ne sais pas trop où me mettre moi. Tout ça me perturbe un peu trop. Surtout le sourire énigmatique de Rygagagi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fige. Elle cache son jeu, un peu comme l'une des générales qui était très petite._

« HIIIIIIIII ! C'est Rygagagi ! »

« C'est vrai. Cela faisait depuis quelques siècles que nous ne l'avions pas vue. »

« Bon … bonjour, Rygagagi. »

_Voilà que les trois esprits élémentaires se mettent à parler à travers mon corps. Je les laisse faire. Elles n'ont jamais vue Rygagagi depuis tellement de temps ? Je ne vais quand même pas leur en empêcher non ? Voilà qu'elles sortent de moi, se mettant en ligne devant la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés._

« T'es pas pareille que d'habitude, Rygagagi. » _s'exclame la petite fille de glace._

« Ah ça … c'est un secret. Il ne faudrait pas trop en dévoiler, n'est-ce pas ? Ca serait dommage de gâcher la surprise si Nev arrive jusqu'à ce niveau non ? »

« C'est vrai. » _répond Stelireg en hochant la tête. De quoi est-ce qu'elles sont en train de parler ? Déjà, à part que ça me cible un peu, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. J'espère que ce n'est pas un moyen pour me faire souffrir comme avec Giréléna. D'ailleurs, Giréléna nous suit discrètement alors qu'on retourne au beau milieu du jardin de fleurs._

« Quelle surprise ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

« Oh … C'est seulement si tu arrives à tenir assez longtemps face à moi. Disons que … plus tu fais durer le plaisir, mieux c'est. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Je ne rêve pas ou elle vient de faire une allusion sexuelle devant moi ? Elle a quand même un sacré culot non ? Enfin, je sais bien que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais quand même ! Elle exagère un peu !_

« Je ne ferai durer aucun plaisir avec une femme-pokémon. »

« Ca doit être Giréléna qui va être déçue. »

_Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit ça ? RAH ! Je n'aime pas les allusions de ce genre ! C'est pourtant aussi simple que ça ! Puis, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Rygagagi de parler de ça ? Enfin, elle est différente des trois autres esprits élémentaires, je le sens bien._

« Bon bon bon. Retournez en lui, on va commencer. »

« D'acccccord ! » _crie Géréci avant de disparaître en moi, rapidement rejointe par ses deux comparses. Wow ! C'est du rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Elles n'ont pas peur d'elle un peu ? Moi, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer concrètement._

« Alors, on fait ainsi, d'accord, Nev ? Tu me combats, je te juge par rapport à ça et je décide ensuite si je viens avec toi ou non. »

« Un peu comme Luciaria en quelque sorte. »

« Un peu comme Luciaria … mais en beaucoup plus violent. »

_Je déglutis après ses propos. Je n'ai pas … mal entendu quoi. Elle va vraiment vouloir me faire la peau, on dirait bien. Elle s'approche de moi et me demande de me mettre à genoux. Elle rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille, me disant :_

« Est-ce que toi et Giréléna, vous l'avez déjà fait ? »

« Fait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que l'on a déjà fait ? »

« Ne soit donc pas aussi « innocent ». Je parle de l'acte entre un homme et une femme. Hahaha ! Elle me semble aller bien mieux que la dernière fois. Bien plus ouverte. C'est bien toi qui l'as met dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue donc. »

« Mais je n'avoue rien du tout ! Nous n'avons rien fait. Elle tente de me violer à chaque fois mais pour ce qui est du sexe en lui-même, non. »

« Oh mais vous avec donc déjà quelques étapes ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà embrassé ? »

« Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Je n'ai pas à y répondre ! Pas du tout ! Mais je le fais quand même : non, elle ne m'a pas embrassé et inversement ! C'est une … »

« Alors, je serais la première visiblement. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Je ne comprends pas du tout et ça m'effraie ! Elle me dit de me placer car nous allons tous les deux combattre mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ? Sérieusement ! Ça ne me plait pas du tout cette embrouille !_

« Alors, je pense que si tu arrives à tenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps, ça me semble plus que convenable et je te donnerai une petite récompense. »

« Pas de la même sorte que Titonée ? Euh que cette femme-Gardevoir hein ? Enfin, non, vous ne la connaissez surement pas. »

« Surement pas, oui. Mais allons-y maintenant ! Commençons ! Et la récompense est bien meilleure, oh que oui. Je pense surtout que cela va en faire enrager une. » _dit avec malice la petite fille aux cheveux argentés. Je me méfie, je DOIS me méfier. Elle est là, les bras croisés alors qu'elle me regarde avec un sourire. Ses yeux sont argentés._

« Est-ce que je débute ? »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement alors que je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire. Bon ! Je vais y aller directement avec le maul et Stelireg. Déjà, mon maul se recouvre d'une épaisse couche de métal alors que je tente de frapper Rygagagi sur le crâne. Sauf que celle-ci attrape d'une seule main le maul avant que sa main ne s'enflamme._

« Tu devrais faire attention, le métal liquide est très très dangereux. »

_AH ! Une flaque ! Il y a une flaque au sol ! Le métal de mon arme n'est plus là ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? HEY ! C'est pas drôle du tout ! J'aime pas cette blague ! Pas vraiment ! Je recule, légèrement étonné alors que Rygagagi reprend sa position initiale._

_Ca ne lui a rien fait ? Alors on va passer à la roche ! Maintenant, je suis recouvert de cette épaisse armure de roche et je tente de frapper Rygagagi de mon poing. Mais celle-ci l'arrête d'une main, toute mon armure se gelant comme si de rien n'était._

« Sais-tu ce qu'est la normalité ? Non … peu de gens le savent. Mais disons qu'être normal, c'est être au centre de tout, ne pas avoir de points forts ... mais ne pas avoir de points faibles. Alors que lorsque tu te focalises sur un élément, généralement, tu ne penses pas aux autres. Un peu comme si la nature décidait de ne recouvrir le monde que de végétation, jamais d'iceberg ou de roches sulfuriques. Toi, tu fais exactement pareil. Tu ne te focalises que sur un élément, ce qui est bien dommage car je peux le contrer. »

_Mon armure tombe en morceaux, gelée comme si de rien n'était. C'est donc ça sa puissance à elle ? Sa véritable puissance ? C'est effrayant, vraiment très effrayant même. Non, ce n'est même pas sa véritable puissance. Elle murmure :_

« Sais-tu que je suis assez lente à réagir au départ ? Il faut juste me laisser le temps de m'échauffer, ensuite, ça devient beaucoup plus intéressant comme combat. Tu veux que je t'en fasse une démonstration ? »

« Je ne préfère pas mais je comprends maintenant. Si je perds trop de temps dans ce combat, mes chances de gagner deviendront de plus en plus faibles ! »

« Correct ! Toutes mes félicitations à ce sujet. Je dois t'applaudir sur ce point. »

_Mais ce n'est même pas dit avec ironie ! Le pire est qu'elle le pense et elle le fait. Elle m'applaudit chaleureusement alors que je me sens gêné. Je suis en train d'y penser mais … enfin bon. Ca me perturbe._

« Mademoiselle Rygagagi, est-ce que l'on pourrait pas se battre ailleurs ? Heureusement que vous avez paré mes deux attaques mais ce jardin est vraiment beau. »

« Oh … … … je vois. » _me dit-elle avant de s'agenouille tranquillement. Elle ramasse une fleur, la reniflant avant de reprendre : _« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je peux le faire repousser quand je le désire. Mais le fait que tu cherches à le protéger est une bonne chose. Vraiment … Tu n'es pas le premier à vouloir posséder ma force, loin de là. Généralement, il faut déjà réussir à avoir obtenu la force des trois autres esprits élémentaires pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec moi mais … en même temps, je suis toujours libre de refuser non ? »

« Est-ce que l'on doit continuer à se battre ? »

« Bien entendu. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne pense pas que ça sera très long. Tu ne me sembles pas assez fort pour ce que je veux. »

_Pas assez fort ? Ca veut donc dire qu'elle ne me prêtera pas sa force ? Je ne peux pas le permettre ! Il faut absolument sa force en moi ! Sinon, je ne pourrais pas avoir une chance contre Giréléna ! Je vais lui montrer ce que je sais faire ! Je vais utiliser Géréci et Rigorek en même temps ! Voilà à nouveau mon armure de roche sur mon corps. J'ai déposé mon maul au sol. Ainsi, je ne risque pas de l'utiliser inutilement. Voilà ! Mais maintenant… COMBAT ! Je viens frapper le visage de Rygagagi mais celle-ci m'arrête une nouvelle fois avec son poing glacé. Sauf que j'ai une petite surprise pour elle !_

_Mon armure de roche se gèle, se brisant en morceaux sauf qu'au-dessous de nombreux pics de glace font leurs apparitions, prêts à la blesser ! Sauf qu'elle pose maintenant sa seconde main sur moi, celle-ci s'enflammant subitement, la glace autour de moi commençant à fondre. ZUT ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

« Et tu sais le gros problème aussi ? C'est que ces flammes peuvent passer outre le métal. »

_Elle a deviné ? C'est vrai. Son poing enflammé va aussi faire fondre la surprise que je lui prévoyais. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ! Pas du tout même ! La lame d'acier que j'avais faite autour de ma main droite tombe au sol alors que je réfléchis à toute allure. Je dois réfléchir ! ET VITE ! VITE !_

« Utiliser les trois esprits élémentaires en même temps. Il faut une très grande force mentale pour ça même pour quelques instants. Est-ce que tu t'en doutes ? »

« AH ! ZUT ! ET PUIS ZUT ! TIENS ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire mais je vais l'accomplir ! Si je peux manipuler la glace, je peux surement manipuler l'eau aussi ! Une lame aqueuse se forme autour de ma main droite, venant donner une violente baffe à Rygagagi qui tombe sur le côté. Son poing enflammé touche le sol mais aussitôt, je passe ma main dessus pour l'éteindre avant de reculer. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens DE FAIRE ?!_

« Ah ! Zut, je ne voulais vraiment pas faire ça ! Je le promets ! »

« De l'eau ? Une attaque ressemblant à une attaque aqueuse faite avec une queue ? Me baffer ? Hahaha. Impressionnant. Et tu ne sembles pas fatigué par l'utilisation des trois esprits élémentaires en même temps. Vraiment étonnant. »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai une violente migraine mais ça devrait passer. Ah … Tiens ? »

« Hum ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles avoir trouvé quelque chose de bizarre ou différent non ? » _me dit-elle alors que c'est étrange. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas grandi un peu ? Ça doit être mon imagination. Un peu comme sa voix … plus féminine ?_

_Elle se relève et je ne me trompais pas ! Elle a grandi ! Elle ressemble à une adolescente maintenant ! C'est de la magie ! De la magie ! Et je vois aussi la base de ses cheveux qui sont devenus verts. Et puis, ses yeux, ils ont une petite aura … je ne sais pas … mais on dirait que de la couleur est visible dans ses pupilles grises.  
><em>

« Il faudra faire bien mieux que ça, Nev, mais … bravo. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Nev, est-ce que tu aimes la nature ? Ce monde ? Est-ce que tu acceptes tous les êtres qui le peuplent ? Qu'importe qu'ils soient mauvais ou non ? »

« Hein ? Drôle de question mais … enfin, bon, je pensais que devoir combattre Giréléna serait la solution pour la paix avec les femmes-pokémons. Car je veux qu'elles vivent avec nous, en communauté. La femme-Gardevoir que j'ai rencontrée n'avait aucun problème. Donc, je pense que tout le monde a sa place ici. Et oui, je ne veux pas salir la nature, je ne veux pas la pervertir. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon envie, je l'avoue. »

« Hum. Très bonne réponse. Je crois que tu as mérité cette récompense. »

_Elle est aussi grande que moi. C'est étrange. Elle est vraiment devenue une adolescente ? Et elle a des formes assez grandes pour quelqu'un de son âge. Enfin, de son apparence. Elle est maintenant à ma hauteur, prenant mon visage à deux mains avant que je n'entends crier :_

« NON ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

« De quoi, Giréléna ? » _dis-je tout en tournant ma tête vers elle. De quoi est-ce qu'elle ne doit pas faire ? Ou ce que ce ne dois pas faire ?_

« Ca sera bien la première fois que je ferais cela mais comme tu es appétissant. Autant que ça soit la tienne aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, toutes les … »

_Je m'immobilise, ouvrant en grand mes yeux alors que … je sens le goût des lèvres de Rygagagi sur les miennes. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que … Ca ne dure que quelques instants puis elle retire ses lèvres, passant un rapide coup de langue dessus._

« C'est meilleur que je le pensais. Je me demande si c'est possible que tu sois vraiment différent des autres humains ? »

« Hahaha … hahaha … hahaha … c'était ma première fois. On … on me l'a volée. »

_Je tourne mon visage vers Giréléna mais elle s'est statufiée. Sauf qu'en même temps, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je crois que je vais … je crois que je vais … _

« Oups ! Visiblement, c'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour lui en un seul coup. Je crois que je vais attendre son réveil pour aller en lui. »

_C'est quoi cette blague ? J'ai juste rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en train de déposer doucement Nev sur le sol après l'avoir réceptionné ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu ça ? Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_


	17. Chapitre 15 : Double jeu

**Chapitre 15 : Double jeu**

« POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?! »

_J'hurle de toutes mes forces alors que l'adolescente m'envoie le corps inanimé de Nev. Je le réceptionne sans aucune difficulté mais je la fixe avec rage. POURQUOI ?! Elle me regarde et fait un sourire avant de dire :_

« Généralement, première arrivée, première servie non ? Mais on dirait que tu prenais trop ton temps et je le trouvais très appétissant et à mon goût. Quoi de mieux que de lui montrer ? De toute façon, lui et moi, nous allons partager son corps. Oh … que cela va être plaisant. »

« TU … NE … LE … TOUCHES … PLUS ! »

« Et qui va m'arrêter ? Toi ? Un peu de sérieux, voyons. »

_Elle dit cela avec une telle nonchalance que je bous à l'intérieur. J'ai tellement envie de lui faire ravaler ses dents mais je sais que j'ai les mains et les pi… la queue liée. Je place ma queue correctement, déposant Nev dessus avant de l'enrouler._

« Mais bon, on arrête de parler de ça et de s'amuser hein ? Car il y a autre chose qui est bien plus irritant et énervant. »

« Que … quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Oh, je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle mais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle est déjà au courant ? Non. Elle ne peut pas savoir exactement. Elle doit en avoir une idée mais rien de bien précis ou concret. Gloups … Si elle met le doigt sur ce qui me concerne, tout est alors fichu. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le sol, entourée par les fleurs avant de reprendre :_

« Quand même, il est vraiment charmant ce petit Nev. Petit par la taille mais grand par le cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Et cette chevelure rose est étonnante en soi. »

« Il est vraiment raté sur tous les points. Il n'a aucun muscle non plus. Il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Et pourtant, tu continues de rester à ses côtés. Paradoxal non ? »

« C'est pas paradoxal ou je ne sais quoi. C'est comme ça et rien d'autre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que la reine des femmes-pokémons a-t-elle décidé de faire ça ? C'est la question que beaucoup d'entre nous se posent. »

« Et je n'ai pas à y répondre, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

_J'ai pas envie, c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai hein ? Ca ne les concerne pas. Pas du tout. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je viens d'enserrer plus fortement Nev dans ma queue, le ramenant contre ma personne. J'ai toujours les sourcils froncés tandis que je place ma main sur l'épaule de Nev. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Le protéger ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était en danger non plus hein ? Pas du tout._

« Ça n'explique pas le tout, loin de là même. »

_Elle n'a qu'à deviner alors que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Que ça n'explique rien, je m'en fiche ! Voilà tout ! Mais elle continue de me regarder avec insistance. Elle veut quoi encore ? J'attends de voir mais elle me dit :_

« Et si tu racontais plutôt la vérité ? J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs. »

« Ah ouais ? Les rumeurs sont juste des rumeurs. Si on commence à s'y attarder, on est pas tiré d'affaire, pas du tout même. »

« Oh ? Ça serait dommage que j'en parle à voix haute et que Nev, s'il est réveillé, puisse l'entendre. De même, je te rappelle qu'il a les trois esprits élémentaires en lui. Si je le dis, pourquoi est-ce que Géréci qui est une vraie pipelette ne lui en parlerait pas ? D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis avec elle dans les alentours. »

« Elle sait parfaitement que si elle parle … elle risque de le regretter amèrement, très amèrement même. Elle le regrettera toute son existence. »

« Oh ? Et en plus, tu les menaces, c'est du joli. Du très joli. Et si tu me disais pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses Nev en vie ? Toi ? La reine des femmes-pokémons ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il a tout d'un héros, non ? Que dès l'instant où je vais rentrer en lui, tout sera différent. Il n'aura plus de voyage à faire. Il n'aura plus qu'une seule chose à accomplir … n'est-ce pas ? Une seule et unique chose : te tuer. Causer ta perte. »

« Et alors ? Je l'attends de pied ferme. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai obtenu ma réponse. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ? Je n'ai rien dit d'étrange que je sache. Elle doit être en train de s'imaginer de ces trucs. C'est vraiment qu'une pauvre folle. Je pousse un léger grognement de colère alors qu'elle se relève._

« Si tu veux bien relâcher Nev, il faut que je puisse m'installer en lui et que je prépare son corps. Ma puissance est bien différente de celles des trois autres esprits élémentaires. »

« Tsss … Et puis quoi encore ? Pas besoin de le libérer. Je te file sa main, tu n'auras qu'à passer par là en lui. Rien d'autre. »

« Cette méfiance à mon égard est vraiment troublante. » _me répond Rygagagi mais je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier et puis quoi encore ?_

« Pas troublante, c'est logique. Alors ? Tu prends sa main ou non ? »

« Je la prends, je la prends. Nul besoin de forcer la chose. »

_Tsss ! Qu'elle se la ferme ! Elle croit vraiment qu'elle pourra me tromper ? Je lui tends la main gauche de Nev, le reste du corps bien collé contre moi alors qu'elle la serre pendant quelques instants. Elle hausse un sourcil, gardant la main de Nev avant de dire :_

« Hmm … Ce n'est pas franchement plaisant. Elles foulent la terre. Elles seront là d'ici quelques heures au grand maximum. Elles savent où le trouver. »

« Qui ? De qui est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? »

« Oh, juste une vieille connaissance pour toi. Par contre, les deux autres ne me disent rien. On se reverra, Giréléna. D'ailleurs, je te préviens. Si j'estime que tu as abandonné Nev, je n'aurai aucune réticence à le garder pour moi. Tu vois ? Te voilà prévenue ! »

« Me prévenir ? Le garder pour toi ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il est mon outil ! »

_Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de continuer à lui hurler dessus puisqu'elle disparaît finalement en Nev. J'entends l'adolescent qui gémit mais il reste plongé dans l'inconscience. Il doit souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Tsss … Fais chier._

« On va partir de là. Au moins, qu'on ne rase pas cet endroit si on se fait attaqués. »

« Tant mieux, c'est une bonne résolution, Giréléna. »

« Evite de parler quand tu es en lui. Merci. »

_Je réplique cela alors que je serre Nev contre moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi irritée et énervée. Je n'arrive pas à savoir la raison. Je n'arrive pas à la trouver. Ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve vraiment plus que tout le reste cette histoire. Et pourtant, je suis d'un naturel calme et tranquille d'habitude. Enfin je crois ?_

_Les minutes s'écoulent et j'ai emmené Nev près d'un ruisseau. Le déposant sur le sol, je m'approche du ruisseau et commence à boire pour m'apaiser. Je ne devrais pas y réfléchir trop longtemps, je me fais du mal. Nev est encore endormi. Je crois qu'utiliser les trois esprits élémentaires même brièvement, c'était une mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée._

« Il n'est pas encore capable. C'est ça quand on est bien trop faible. »

_Mais en même temps, il a réussi à intéresse Rygagagi. J'aurai préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment de but en tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul objectif … un seul et unique objectif pour l'emmener là où il le voulait : le palais de la reine des femmes-pokémons. Le sien ! C'est ça … uniquement ça._

_Je reviens vers lui et je l'observe. Je suis couchée au sol, ma tête retenue par mes coudes, mes mains sur mes joues. Il dort paisiblement. L'intrusion de Rygagagi est finalement terminée et semble être une franche réussite d'après ce que je vois._

« Comment qu'un gamin comme toi est capable de faire une telle chose ? Tu n'as aucun réel pouvoir, juste des choses empruntées. »

_C'est ça et pas autrement. Il n'a rien pour lui, rien du tout. Rien de rien … rien de rien. Je déplace une main, retirant mon gant avant de poser un doigt sur sa joue. Je l'enfonce faiblement, regardant sa réaction sans qu'elle n'arrive. Il a une peau assez douce, je l'avais déjà remarqué auparavant mais quand même. On dirait une peau de nourrisson._

« Quand tu dois être complètement nu, ça doit être spécial non ? »

_Je commence à lui ouvrir sa chemise, pour laisser paraître une partie de son torse nu. Sans réticence, ma langue parcoure son corps, venant caresser les minuscules tétons de l'adolescent endormi. Pourquoi je fais cela ? Pourquoi ?_

« Tsss, c'est moins drôle si tu dors. »

_Je retire ma langue qui glissait sur son torse avant de refermer sa chemise. Tsss … Il pourrait au moins être éveillé quand je fais ça. C'est bien moins excitant sinon. Tsss, qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort hein ? Il ne pourrait pas rester éveillé comme tout le monde ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple. Qu'est-ce que je pense moi ?_

« Pfff ! C'est chiant ! Bouge un peu ! Nev ! »

_Je m'ennuuuuuuuuuuuui ! Et j'ai faim ! Et j'ai soif, ah non, je n'ai pas soif. Je viens de boire. Pfff … c'est pas drôle. Je suis nerveuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis irritée, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis anxieuse, je chercher à trouver pourquoi. Je commence à ramper autour de Nev, faisant les cent pas.  
><em>

« Qu'il se réveille, qu'il se réveille, qu'il se réveille ! »

« Hmmm … Non … Giréléna … »

_Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il a quand même pas entendu ce que j'ai dit hein ? Je le vois qui se place sur le côté, toujours endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je m'approche de lui, rapprochant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien._

_C'est vrai. Il est pas disgracieux comme garçon. Malgré son air efféminé et ses cheveux roses, il n'a pas de vilains boutons comme les adolescents de son âge. Et les lèvres, quand même … pourquoi est-ce qu'il les tend ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je peux savoir ? »

_Aucune réponse de sa part. Je m'y attendais de toute façon. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de tendre ses lèvres et puis de faire quelques mouvements avec. Comme s'il était en train de manger. Je passe un doigt sur la lèvre supérieure, de gauche à droite. Je fais de même avec la seconde ? Grrr …_

_Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve. Je rapproche mon visage du sien. Si Rygagagi a fait ça, ça veut dire quoi ? Pour une femme-pokémon et un humain, c'est pas la même signification non ? Ou alors, peut-être que je me trompe ?_

_Je devrais avoir aucune honte à ça. Rien du tout même. Si cette fichue esprit élémentaire l'a fait, pourquoi j'en serai pas capable ? Mes lèvres sont proches des siennes mais je ferme les yeux, instinctivement. Puis soudainement, j'entends un grognement. MON VENTRE ! Je rouvre les yeux, Nev marmonnant :_

« Hmm … Giréléna … ventre sur pattes. Toujours vouloir manger. »

_QUE … IMBECILE ! Je le baffe violemment, un cri déchirant se faisant entendre alors que Nev se réveille subitement, une vilaine marque sur la joue. Il me regarde avec étonnement, à gauche et à droite, passant une main sur sa joue._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? AIE ! CA FAIT MAL ! Giréléna ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Car t'es juste un idiot de première catégorie ! Tu n'as qu'à te rendormir ! »

« Et je suis censé me rendormir comment maintenant ? Ah … Ah … C'est vrai que … je suis encore un peu fatigué quand même. »

_Un peu fatigué ? Un être humain normal aurait normalement été endormi pour toute une journée. C'est quoi cette constitution à la con qu'il possède ? J'aimerai bien le savoir car là, y a quand même un peu beaucoup d'abus !_

« Bon, euh … où est Rygagagi ? »

« Tu veux quoi ? Qu'elle te roule une pelle une nouvelle fois ? »

_Je le voie qui rougit encore plus violemment qu'auparavant avant de glisser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il murmure avec lenteur :_

« C'était pas un rêve alors ? Elle … elle est en moi ? Ca veut dire que … qu'elle … Une femme-pokémon m'a pris mon premier baiser ? ARGL ! »

« Fais pas la mijaurée. Je t'ai pourtant déjà branlé, sucé et je t'ai laissé jouer avec ma poitrine. T'en est pas mort non plus hein ? »

« Oui mais non ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Pas du tout même ! Je ne voulais pas de ça ! ZUT ! Elle exagère ! Elle abuse vraiment ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! ARGL ! »

« Oh, c'était donc bien toi, Giréléna. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps. »

_Je me statufie alors que Nev se calme aussitôt. Comment ? Cette présence ? J'ai à peine eut le temps de la ressentir. Mais je la reconnais parfaitement pourtant. Je tourne avec lenteur mon visage vers la nouvelle arrivante mais elle n'est pas seule, pas du tout._

_Il y a deux autres femmes-pokémon mais ce n'est pas vraiment elles qui m'intéressent. C'est celle qui est maintenant en face de moi. J'entends Nev qui me demande :_

« Mais mais mais … Giréléna, c'est aussi une femme-Giratina comme toi ? »

« Tsss non, pas vraiment. Pas du tout. Même si elle a la même forme. »

« Voilà donc l'humain qui t'accompagne … le héros Nev. Tu ne me présentes pas …cousine ? C'est très mesquin de ta part. »

_Tsss. Elle croit vraiment que j'ai envie de ça ? Avec son fichu corps bleu ! Tsss ! J'ai pas envie d'y penser mais fallait que le pire arrive maintenant !_


	18. Chapitre 16 : Terrible force

**Chapitre 16 : Terrible force**

« Giréléna, elle te ressemble vraiment ! »

_Je vois qu'elle a une longue chevelure bleue mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi autre chose, je ne sais pas comment … AH SI ! Un diadème argenté. Elle a aussi des yeux rubis. Par contre, elle a aussi quelque chose … de moins important que Giréléna : sa poitrine. Je jette un coup d'œil pour comparer et Giréléna me donne une claque derrière le crâne._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de regarder, toi ?! »

« HEY ! Mais ça fait mal ! Je ne regardais rien de mal ! J'ai juste remarqué que chez toi, ils sont plus … ah non ! Je ne le dirai pas ! Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Je t'ai jamais forcé à le dire ! Te fout pas de ma gueule non plus ! Et puis quoi encore hein ? T'étais carrément en train de … HEY ! Mais tu les préfères plus gros non ? »

« Je ne te répondrai pas à ce sujet. Puis bon, c'est qui au final ? »

_Je remarque surtout qu'elle a une sorte … d'armure au niveau de la poitrine ? Enfin, celle uqi ressemble à Giréléna niveau forme puisqu'elle a un long corps cylindrique elle aussi. Sauf que ce sont des écailles bleues foncées avec une longue ligne bleue marine._

_Mais ce que je remarque aussi, c'est la sorte d'aile de métal qu'elle a dans le bas du dos. C'est étrange mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse voler avec. Pas du tout même. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe de ça à la base ?_

« Dénialka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as décidé de te mêler de ce que je compte faire ? »

« Je voulais juste voir le fameux héros qui causerait tant de problèmes. Mais il n'y a pas que ça visiblement, loin de là. Comme je l'ai dit, héros Nev, je me présentes : Dénialka, cousine de Giréléna. Enfin, pas de celle-ci. »

_Pas de celle-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? J'aimerai bien le savoir mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai de réponse. Et puis, c'est étrange, tellement étrange. Dénialka reprend la parole sur un ton lent._

« Je ressens sa présence en toi. C'est visiblement trop tard. Qu'importe, je ne suis pas venue pour me battre pour le moment. »

« C'est donc prévu pour plus tard. » _réplique-je avant de regarder les deux personnes à côté de Dénialka. D'ailleurs, elle est de quelle espèce ?_ « Vous êtes quoi comme femme-pokémon ? Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas d'en parler. »

« Une femme-Dialga. Nous avons aussi une autre cousine qui est une femme-Palkia. Il est étrange que tu poses une telle question. »

« Ah bon ? Pas pour moi. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant à vouloir se renseigner. Par contre, euh … les deux femmes-Pokémons qui vous accompagnent sont qui ? Vous pouvez aussi faire les présentations si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Est-ce comme ça que tu t'adresses à une reine ? »

« Hein ? Qui ? De quoi ? » _dis-je alors que j'aperçois la personne … enfin, la femme-Pokémon qui m'adresse la parole. C'est étrange mais … AH ! Le bas de son corps est juste une immense-demi-ruche aux rayures noires et jaune. Je vois même du miel qui s'en écoule. Reine ? Reine ? Reine ? _« AH ! Vous êtes la reine des femmes-insectes ! »

« Mes félicitations. Je me nommes Apixy. Il s'avère que tu me causes beaucoup de troubles. Je n'ai pas demandé à ma garde de m'accompagner sauf une seule personne de confiance, qui est là depuis des années avec moi. »

_Mais disons que je n'ai pas très envie de regarder l'autre personne. Je suis surtout impressionné par la femme-Pokémon qui est en face de moi. Elle est étrange, très étrange même et c'est impressionnant. Elle a des yeux complètement rouges, comme des rubis. Mais elle a aussi un rubis justement en plein milieu du crâne. S'il n'y avait que ça. Elle a aussi des ailes insectoïdes dans le dos, je ne sais même pas si ce mot existe mais ça me convenait dans ma tête. Mais c'est étrange, très étrange. Elle a des cheveux blonds coupés en deux parties sur le côté. Et les bouts sont noirs d'ailleurs. C'est étrange. Je note aussi les griffes à la place de ses mains, des griffes très dangereuses, je parie._

_Puis sa poitrine. … elle est recouverte de miel ? Elle n'a pas trop de volume mais c'est étrange. Elle est en train de luire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me donnes une petite claque sur le côté pour détourner mon regard de cette vision avant de dire :_

« Euh … Enchanté, mademoiselle Apixy. »

« Il n'a pas l'air aussi virulent et mauvais qu'on le croirait non ? Tu n'aurais pas un petit peu exagéré par hasard, Paxia ? »

« Je m'en excuse mais les informations semblaient si … véridiques. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de les vérifier. Mal m'en a pris visiblement, je suis terriblement désolée pour cela. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Fais quand même attention la prochaine fois. »

_Je les regarde parler entre elle avant de pouvoir étudier l'autre femme-pokémon. Elle m'a l'air d'être aussi une femme-insecte. Encore cette fois, je ressens une certaine puissance qui émane d'elle. Elle me semble même être supérieure à celle d'Apixy._

_Elle a deux belles cornes sur le crâne, de couleur orangée mais aussi des yeux bleus. La seule chose qui me traumatise vraiment ? C'est le fait qu'elle flotte au-dessus du sol mais qu'elle n'a pas de queue ou de bas du corps ! A la place, c'est juste un gigantesque abdomen noir et bleu ciel. Vraiment impressionnant. Elle a aussi de la fourrure au niveau de la poitrine mais je peux remarquer qu'elle semble volumineuse de ce côté aussi._

« Vous êtes qui toutes les deux ? Comme espèces ? »

« C'est étrange que le héros me pose la question mais soit … Je suis une femme-Apireine, celle qui régit les femmes-Insectes. Et voilà une femme-Pyrax. Est-ce que je dois dire enchantée ? » _me répond Apixy, posant ses griffes sur ses … « hanches » avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant moi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis assez gêné quand même. Je m'incline devant elle avant qu'elle n'émette un petit rire, se tournant vers la femme-Dialga._

« C'est vraiment lui qui est aussi impressionnant ? Je me demande quand même comment est-ce qu'il a réussi à battre mes femmes insectes. Je suis vraiment étonnée. »

« Je pense que vous êtes venues pour vous battre non ? Alors arrêtez de nous faire perdre du temps. J'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

« Je ne savais pas que la reine des femmes-pokémons était aussi virulente. »

« Mademoiselle Apixy, elle n'est pas toujours comme ça, sauf avec moi. »

_J'hausse les épaules alors que je sens le regard désapprobateur de Giréléna. Elle n'a pas envie de se motiver à me cogner mais je sens que si elle le pouvait, elle ne s'en priverait pas non plus. Bah ! Ca lui passera ! Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?_

« Je ne suis venue que pour remarquer une chose concernant Giréléna. Maintenant que j'ai eu ma réponse, je pense que cela me suffira. »

« Ah ouais ? Tu vas donc t'enfuir ? »

« Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, Giréléna … enfin, si tu es celle-ci. »

_J'entends un grognement de la part de Giréléna bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je ferai mieux de ne pas m'interroger pour l'instant mais peut-être plus tard. Si Giréléna n'est pas Giréléna …_

« On peut me laisser m'occuper du héros ? »

_Apixy pose la question alors que Dénialka hoche la tête, faisant quelques mouvements en arrière avant de se retourner. Elle murmrua :_

« Faites ce que vous en voulez. »

_Je remarque aussi un autre hochement de tête vers la femme-Pyrax de la part de Dénialka. Qu'est-ce que … Je fais apparaître mon maul, Dénialka penchant la tête vers moi :_

« Je vois … aller jusqu'à voler une telle arme. Vraiment … Tu es détestable. »

« Détestable ? Et pour quelle raison ? Ah mais je vois, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais saches que ça me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Si tu n'es pas là pour te battre, tu peux déguerpir. Je suis de bonne humeur, je te laisserais vivre. »

« Fais donc la fanfaronne. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais cela ne tardera pas. »

_Mais tarder à quoi ? Je veux savoir ! Je veux obtenir la véritable réponse ! Je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir ! Je ne comprends pas du tout même ! Ca me perturbe plus que tout le reste ! Je suis censé faire quoi moi ? FAIRE QUOI ? Je reste juste immobile, regardant la femme-Apireine avec appréhension. Elle a une idée elle ?_

_Elle hausse les épaules comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées alors que plus personne ne parle. Il suffit juste d'attendre que Dénialka parte, ce qui ne tarde pas. Finalement, la femme-Pyrax fait quelques pas en arrière, signalant :_

« Je ne combattrais pas. Seule la reine veut affronter le héros. »

« Question de principe. Si aucun de mes sujets n'a réussi à te battre, il vaut mieux que ça soit par moi-même que tu sois défait. »

« Giréléna ? Tu me laisses m'en occuper aussi ? Seul ? »

« T'es plutôt fatigué, je te rappelle. Tu reviens d'un double combat hein ? Mais puisque t'as l'air motivé à te battre, je ne vais pas vraiment chercher à t'en empêcher hein ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Bon ben, mademoiselle Apixy, sauf si vous ne voulez pas vraiment vous battre, je suis votre homme. »

« Ne pas vouloir me battre ? Tu es assez drôle comme garçon. »

« Pourtant, je suis plus que sérieux dans mes propos. » _réponds-je en regardant la femme-pokémon aux cheveux blonds et noirs._

_Enfin, je regarde aussi sa poitrine et je vois les pointes des tétons … derrière tout ce miel. C'est quand même un peu surprenant et glauque, non ? Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas certain, pas du tout certain. Puis bon, je …_

« C'est vraiment du miel sur votre corps ? »

« Oh ? Ah oui, oui. Du miel qui s'écoulent de mes tétons. C'est normal. Il me faut bien nourrir mes femmes-insectes non ? Bien entendu, je ne suis pas mère de toutes d'entre elles et je ne peux pas produire assez de miel pour ça. En fait, je ne suis pas mère du tout, pour tout te dire. Mais les femmes-Apitrinis qui sont dans ma ruche permettent aussi de produire du miel, mais de moins bonne qualité. »

« Wow … je ne savais pas ça »

_Je la regarde avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'appréhension. C'est rare que les femmes-pokémons discutent avec moi de cette façon. Enfin, surtout quand elles veulent me tuer quoi. Je n'y suis pas habitué. Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air si vilaine que ça non ? _

« Par contre, on va ne pas trop durer hein ? J'ai un peuple à protéger. Si le héros Nev commence à créer trop de problèmes, il faut que je m'en occupe. »

« Et moi qui pensait que vous étiez sympathique. »

_Je dis cela avec nonchalance alors que son front se plisse. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle en pense mais je serre mon maul dans mes mains. Ce n'est peut-être pas un combat aussi ardu que je le pensais. Pas du tout même. Je pense que je peux y arriver tant qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui se bat et personne d'autre. OUI ! J'ai toutes mes chances !_

« Tu es un adolescent charmant, je tenais à te le signaler. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? J'hausse un sourcil après ce que vient de dire la femme-Apireine. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? C'est un compliment de sa part ? Mais mais mais …_

« Juste une raison, pourquoi est-ce que l'on se bat s'il te plaît ? »

_Je crois qu'il y a une erreur, une grosse erreur là. Je ne veux pas me battre si elle ne veut pas se battre. Elle me regarde avec une petite pointe d'étonnement avant de reprendre :_

« Car Dénialka me l'a demandé et que je dois venger les quelques femmes-Insectes que tu as réussi à combattre sans grosses difficultés. »

« Venger ? Enfin, ça se tient même si c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Enfin, normalement, j'évite de combattre hein ? Je tiens à le signaler. Donc si on peut éviter les combats inutiles, enfin, si vous le voulez. »

« Les combats inutiles, les combats inutiles. Non et non. Mais tu es quand même bien moins effrayant que je ne le pensais. Et bien moins barbare aussi. »

« HEY ! Qui a dit de telles choses à mon sujet ? Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus ! J'ai des sentiments et des émotions hein ? Il ne faudrait pas exagérer aussi ! Enfin, si je peux seulement empêcher de me battre avec vous. »

« Je n'aime pas les personnes faibles. Je ne m'aime pas, je ne m'aime pas du tout. Mais je suis intelligente et je me bats pour mon peuple. Pour qu'il soit en sécurité. »

_J'ai du mal à saisir, j'ai du mal à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Je ne saisis pas tout mais qu'importe, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je vais quand même combattre et ensuite, je verrais. Mais je sais aussi ce que je ferai si je gagne contre elle, oui. C'est la meilleure chose à accomplir._

« Tu n'aimes pas les personnes faibles ? Alors si je me montre assez fort, est-ce que tu abandonneras le combat ? »

« Il ne suffit pas d'être fort, il faut être aussi humble et grand. Si tu me bats mais que j'estime que je préfère mourir entre tes mains, je le ferai. »

« J'aimerai vraiment ne pas arriver à de telles choses. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être une méchante femme-pokémon. Enfin … je crois ? »

« Si j'étais une être tyrannique, je ne règnerai pas sur le peuple des femmes-insectes. Mais maintenant, il faut que nous commencions à se battre. »

_J'aurai quand même aimé retarder ce moment le plus longtemps possible mais bon, visiblement, ça ne sert à rien, rien du tout même. Je pousse un léger soupir, observant les alentours. Giréléna est toujours présente mais elle s'est éloignée de la zone de combat. La femme-Pyrax a fait de même de son côté. Alors ? Il n'y a vraiment plus que moi contre cette femme-Apireine ? Enfin, Apixy, si je ne me trompe pas dans son nom._


	19. Chapitre 17 : Troublé

**Chapitre 17 : Troublé**

« Commençons alors ? »

_Elle pointe une griffe vers moi avant de faire apparaître un gigantesque rocher. WOW ! Elle ne plaisante pas hein ? Je ne rêve pas ? Elle projette la pierre sur moi comme si de rien n'était alors que je fais une roulade sur le côté. HEY ! Elle est plus puissante que prévue ? Ou alors, elle se donne directement à fond ?_

« Ce n'est que le début … maintenant, passons à la tornade. »

_Tornade ? Elle exagère hein ? C'est pas réel ce qu'elle compte faire hein ? Elle blague non ? Pourtant, non, c'est bien le cas. Je vois ses ailes qui commencent à battre furieusement alors qu'une tornade approche de moi. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle était gigantesque mais si je me fais prendre dedans, je risques de m'envoler moi aussi ! Je dois réagir ! Faire que mon poids soit bien trop gros pour que je bouge ! Je demande à Rigorek de me prêter sa force alors qu'une épaisse armure de roche me recouvre._

_Et voilà ! Je sens un peu mon corps qui est tiré vers le ciel mais rien du tout. Je ne bouge pas ! La tornade passe autour de moi comme si de rien n'était alors qu'Apixy pousse un léger soupir, reprenant la parole :_

« Je m'y attendais quand même. D'après ce qui a été dit, tu es capable d'utiliser les esprits élémentaires avec toi. Mais est-ce que tu seras capable de tenir la cadence ? »

_C'est moi ou le ton est un peu plus sadique qu'auparavant ? Elle me regarde de ses yeux rubis avant que ses griffes ne s'allongent. Qu'est-ce que … Elle veut tenter de me trancher ?! Je tente de me mouvoir mais mon armure de roche est trop lourde pour ça. Sa griffe trace une diagonale sur mon corps et traverse mon armure !_

« Oh … elle est résistante, très résistante même. »

_Elle est à mon niveau. Elle est à quelques centimètres de moi alors qu'elle m'observe. Elle … malgré son attaque et ses paroles, j'ai du mal à la considérer comme un être abominable. Je sais pas, j'y arrive pas. Je murmure :_

« Vous êtes vraiment une combattante ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis la reine des femmes-insectes à cause de mon charisme et de mon intelligence. J'évalue le pour et le contre de chaque situation, voilà tout. »

« Et quelle est la situation actuellement ici ? »

« Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserai en vie. »

« Au moins, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir. »

_J'hausse les épaules alors qu'elle me fait un petit sourire. C'est pas vraiment une ennemie … mais elle n'hésitera pas à me tuer. Je le sais, je le sens parfaitement. Elle n'hésitera pas un seul instant à m'éliminer. C'est aussi simple que ça. Vraiment aussi simple que ça._

_ALORS IL FAUT QUE JE ME BATTE ! Je pousse un râle de colère, plaçant l'une de mes mains sur le corps d'Apixy avant de la repousser en arrière. ARGL ! C'est du miel ! J'ai posé ma main sur l'un de ses seins ! Elle me regarde me triturer les doigts avec son miel, disant :_

« Puisque tu es mon premier adversaire humain depuis très longtemps, tu peux y goûter si tu le veux. Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes. »

« Ah … tu es du genre à violer aussi les humains quand ils ont perdu ? » _dis-je cela avec une petite pointe de déception. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, me disant :_

« Pas vraiment, je les abandonne aux femmes-insectes de plus faible classe. Personne encore n'a réussi à me féconder. Je dois donner le plus bel enfant possible, une future Apireine encore plus belle et forte que moi. Je ne peux pas choisir une reproduction au hasard. »

« C'est pas de l'aphrodisiaque hein ? » _demande-je en la regardant alors qu'elle hoche la tête négativement. J'entends un grognement de la part de Giréléna bien que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pendant que je place un doigt dans ma bouche, Apixy reprend :_

« Néanmoins, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais envisager de voir si je peux permettre à mon corps de créer ce miel aphrodisiaque pour l'être que j'irai capturer et avoir comme roi. »

« EUH NON MERCI ! Et … Wow ! C'est plutôt bon. »

_Je m'y attendais pas vraiment mais c'est vraiment délicieux. Je me lèche le reste des doigts. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger du miel. En fait, c'est même la première fois. Je regarde Apixy avant de lui demander :_

« Est-ce que tous les miels sont comme ça ? Aussi délicieux ? »

« Celui fait par mes femmes-Apitrinis le sont moins mais il reste quand même très nutritif et appréciable. Tu devrais venir en goûter un jour et … »

« Mademoiselle Apixy, n'oubliez pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, s'il vous plaît. » _coupe la femme-Pyrax avec lenteur._

« Oups, c'est vrai. Mais il faut me comprendre, c'est rare que je rencontre des humains et encore plus rare qu'ils ne soient pas effrayés par moi. Enfin, il est drôle. »

« Je suis drôle ? Moi ? »

« Oui, oui, tes réactions sont vraiment très amusante, j'aime bien. Mais tu es beaucoup trop faible pour moi alors, je vais devoir te tuer, c'est dommage mais bon, c'est ainsi. »

« HEY ! Ne dites pas ça tout en me souriant ! »

_C'est monstrueux de penser de la sorte ! Bon ! La roche, je suis sûr que ça sera serait son point faible mais on dirait bien que je ne peux pas vraiment me battre avec ça. Je sais alors ce que je vais penser. Utiliser l'élément de la glace ! Que Géréci me vienne en aide ! Je vais montrer à Apixy comment on se bat chez moi !_

« OUPS ! Ca devient un peu dangereux là, non ? »

_Elle recule maintenant alors qu'elle sait que j'utilise le pouvoir de la glace. Elle est vraiment très intelligente mais elle a oublié une chose. J'ai déjà gelé le sol sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte ! Je la vois qui glisse et je m'apprête déjà à sauter pour l'abattre. Enfin, la blesser grandement, voilà tout._

_Mais alors que je frappe la femme-Apireine, mon maul rencontre seulement le sol alors que je glisse et m'écrase face contre terre. Lorsque je me relève, Apixy est en train de voler au-dessus de moi, rigolant légèrement._

« Ingénieux, c'est vrai. Mais ne jamais oublier que je possède des ailes. La glace ne m'atteindra pas de cette manière malheureusement. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? »

_Voilà que je la tutoie en plein combat alors que je me mets à racler le sol avec mon maul. Comme il y a de la glace, chaque morceau qui se brise décolle vers les cieux, devenant de nombreux pieux gelés. Apixy arrive à en éviter certains mais d'autres l'atteignent en de nombreux points alors qu'elle tombe en arrière, des blessures bien présentes étant visibles maintenant sur son corps._

« Aie, aie, aie … Tu ne t'es pas retenu sur ce coup hein ? »

« Je suis plus que sérieux, plus que sérieux ! La glace doit vraiment te faire du mal. »

« Pour une insecte, pas vraiment … pour quelqu'un qui sait voler, oui plutôt. »

_Elle se redresse et je regarde son corps. C'est vrai … elle a quelques blessures. Rien de bien grave ou important, je crois bien. Par contre, ce qu'elle m'a dit me reste en tête. Elle supporte la glace en tant que femme-insecte ? Je devrais essayer avec Stelireg. Non, ça ne sert à rien, Stelireg est inutile pour ce combat. Peut-être Géréci alors ?_

_Ah mais non ! C'est elle que je viens d'utiliser. Rigorek ? OUI ! La roche ! Mais pour ça, il faut que je l'utilise pour attaquer et non pas pour me défendre ! C'est mieux ! Il faut que je montre que je sais me battre ! OUI !_

« Puisque tu as aimé m'attaquer de la sorte, il est normal que je sois aussi très sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tiens … »

_Qu'est-ce que … Elle est en train de faire quoi là ? Elle ouvre la bouche, crachant une sphère verte dans sa main droite avant de la projeter vers moi. Je ferai mieux de l'éviter ! MAINTENANT ! Je fais un sur le côté et déjà, je sens une drôle d'odeur. Tournant mon visage vers l'endroit où la sphère a atterri, je vois maintenant un petit trou dans le sol mais surtout, une fumée verdâtre. Apixy me dit avec nonchalance :_

« Du poison … et pas des moindres. Plus tu te débattrais, plus tu te dirigeras vers une mort certaine. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais bon, puisque tu n'as pas été touché par mon attaque, ça ne te concerne pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf si tu décides de te laisser faire. »

« Ce qui te décevrait grandement, non ? »

« C'est exact ! Divertis-moi maintenant ! »

_Hey ! Je ne suis pas un clown ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend ? Elle va voir ! Elle va voir ce dont je suis capable avec les pouvoirs de Rigorek ! Je place une main au sol et en sort une longue lance de pierre. Oui. Je tiens mon maul à une main, la lance de pierre dans l'autre._

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes m'atteindre si je continue de voler ? »

« Tu risques d'être surprise ! »

_Je projette la lance dans les airs mais juste au-dessus de moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle descend en piqué, je donne un violent coup de maul dans la lance, celle-ci décollant vers la femme-Apireine à une vitesse encore plus grande qu'avant._

« Impressionnant mais il me suffit de faire un mouvement pour l'évi … »

_Sauf que non. Alors qu'elle se déplace pour esquiver ma lance, celle-ci explose et vient se planter en elle sur la majeure partie de son corps. Cette fois-ci, je l'entends qui crie de douleur avant de retomber violemment au sol._

« Bien ce que je pensais. Rigorek est parfaite contre Apixy ! »

« La roche est la faiblesse des créatures qui volent … mais aussi des insectes. »

_Elle parle avec lenteur avant de se redresser. Ohla, j'ai peut-être exagéré ? Je ne reconnais plus ma force ? Mais elle est quand même bien blessée et je la vois qui saigne en de nombreux endroits. Je veux pas … je veux pas … je veux pas la tuer ! JE VEUX PAS !_

« Hein ? Tu abandonnes le combat ? C'est pas terminé non plus. »

_Elle me dit cela alors que je remarque que j'ai lâché mon maul, comme si j'étais incapable de continuer à me battre. Je … je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas. JE NE VEUX PAS TUER ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« Je ne tuerais plus personne ! Je ne tuerais pas ! C'était une erreur ! Une erreur ! »

_Je me tiens la tête entre les mains alors qu'Apixy s'approche de moi. J'entends ses pas mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, je n'y arrive pas du tout ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Pas du tout même ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois vraiment qu'avec une attaque aussi faiblarde, tu peux me tuer, Nev ? Tu es franchement bizarre comme héros. »

_Je relève ma tête pour regarder la femme-Apireine. Hein ? Ses blessures ? Là où il y avait des blessures, il y a maintenant du miel. Des couches de miel qui se brisent pour laisser paraître sa peau comme si de rien n'était. Elle va parfaitement bien ? Elle n'a aucune blessure ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Pourquoi ? Elle est en parfaite santé ?_

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre comme ça ? Je suis la reine des femmes-insectes. Si je n'étais pas assez forte mentalement, comment pourrais-je supporter mon peuple ? Qu'importe si mes choix sont bons ou mauvais pour moi ou ce que j'en pense, je veux juste que mon peuple soit en sécurité et rien d'autre. »

« Vous n'allez donc pas mourir, c'est ça ? »

« Pas avec une aussi faible puissance. C'était impressionnant mais pas de quoi tergiverser non plus. Mais maintenant, à mon tour hein ? Je commence à te reconnaître. »

_Me reconnaître ? Me reconnaître ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me reconnaisse ! Pas du tout ! Mais si elle ne peut pas mourir avec des attaques aussi faibles, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ! Je deviendrai alors encore plus fort !_

_Je me redresse mais Apixy a son corps déposé sur mon maul. Elle me regarde avec un sourire mauvais avant de placer ses griffes sur mes épaules. Elle reprend d'une voix douce :_

« Tu as lâché ton arme, tu comprends donc que je ne vais pas te permettre de l'utiliser à nouveau non ? Tu as décidé de t'affaiblir par toi-même. Dommage pour toi mais je vais te montrer la véritable force d'une Apireine ! »

_La véritable force d'une Apireine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ... AH ! Mon corps ! Je sens de nombreuses piqûres sur tout mon corps ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois rien ! Rien du tout même ! Rien du tout ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !_

« Tu sais, en tant que reine, j'ai de nombreux serviteurs à mes ordres. Les Apitrinis sont ceux qui sont le plus à même de m'aider … même si elles ne sont pas là. »

« Hein ? J'ai pas vraiment tout compris là … »

« Si tu préfères, ce que tu viens de subir, c'est la force de mes femmes-Apitrinis. Même si tu ne les voies pas. Et ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est que le début. Je peux me défendre, je peux me soigner et je peux t'attaquer. Que comptes-tu faire contre ça ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, je te trouves de plus en plus remarquable. »

_Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de paroles que je vais me sentir plus rassuré. Mais puisqu'elle est à ma portée et qu'elle a bloqué mon arme, elle va comprendre que je sais quand même me battre avec mes pouvoirs ! Je place une main sur mon ventre, de la roche se formant tout autour de mon poing avant que je ne l'abatte en plein sur son ventre._

« Oh … de la ressource … hahaha … »

« Tu as oublié que j'avais pu créer une armure autour de mon corps. Dommage. »

« Je n'ai rien oublié, rien du tout. Dommage pour toi. »

_Elle rouvre la bouche alors qu'elle me retient avec ses deux griffes. SA BOUCHE ! NON ! Elle me projette du poison sur mon torse et mon cou ! IMBECILE QUE JE SUIS !_


	20. Mauvaise fin ? Un roi humain

**Mauvaise fin ? Un roi humain**

« La reddition ou la mort ? »

_Elle me pose une question absolue. Une question qui ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Soit j'abandonne, soit je meure ? Hors de question ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Même si ce poison semble des plus violents ! AAAAAAAAH !_

« Et puis quoi encore ? Je peux me battre ! Je ne mourrais pas comme ça ! »

« Tu préfères donc la mort, c'est une bonne décision, très bonne décision même. »

_Elle semble satisfaite de ma réponse mais qu'importe, même si je suis empoisonné, ça ne fait rien ! Je continuerai de me battre ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis encore bien disponible et prêt à me battre ! Elle risque d'être plus que déçue si elle croit qu'elle peut m'enterrer comme ça ! Mais il faut que je la repousse pour récupérer mon maul._

_Je place mes mains en avant pour chercher à la repousser mais je pousse un gémissement de douleur. Le poison est déjà si violent ! Tellement violent ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Sauf que mes mains se recouvrent de miel et que je n'arrive pas à la repousser._

« Tu n'es plus dans la capacité de te battre correctement. Abandonne, non ? »

« JAMAIS ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je ne peux pas me laisser faire ! Il en est hors de question ! Hors de question ! »

« Vraiment, quel jeune homme à problèmes, non ? J'ai fait mon choix, je crois bien. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est … AH ! Elle me bloque contre elle avec une griffe, l'autre venant passer sur sa poitrine recouverte de miel. Elle ouvre la bouche, commençant à mettre le miel dans celle-ci bien qu'elle ne l'avale pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait !_

« Et voilà, tu m'en parlais, on va donc voir si cela marche. »

_Elle … elle … GLOUPS ! Elle vient de m'embrasser mais surtout de déverser le miel dans ma bouche. Elle ne quitte pas mes lèvres, me forçant à boire chaque goutte de ce nectar alors que je me sens aussitôt plus que chaud. Je … je …_

« Impressionnant comme effet. »

_Elle a retiré ses lèvres alors que je reste abasourdi. Voilà que sa griffe droite se place sur mon entrejambe durci ! Elle l'a fait ! Elle a fait un miel aphrodisiaque ! Elle ne me lâche plus, commençant à voleter au-dessus du sol, moi dans ses bras._

« On va t'emmener ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Cet endroit est vraiment inutile et peu propice à ce que je compte faire avec toi. »

« Tu … tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu … tu peux me le dire ? » _balbutie-je alors que je sens à peine mon corps. Ce n'est pas … un cauchemar non ? Pas comme d'habitude ?_

_C'est pas du tout comme d'habitude. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans une chambre couleur miel. Oui ! Que du jaune, vraiment que du jaune. Je vois aussi des femmes-pokémons ressemblant à des guêpes géantes et avec un dard au bout de l'abdomen. Elles regardant Apixy, celle-ci faisant un geste de la griffe :_

« Veuillez nous laisser seuls. »

« Comme vous le désirez, reine Apixy. »

_Les secondes s'écoulent et je reste assis sur le lit. Je regarde l'érection que j'ai entre les jambes. C'est énorme, comment ça se fait que je suis encore dans cet état malgré la distance ? Ce miel est vraiment plus que puissant. Les griffes d'Apixy se placent autour de ma taille avant qu'elle ne murmure dans mon oreille :_

« C'est ma première fois, Nev alors, je ne sais pas exactement comment tout ça se passe. Néanmoins, je sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment … humaine mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Il paraitrait que plus le temps passe et plus une femme-pokémon peut espérer réussir à obtenir une forme proche des femmes humaines. Mais aussi, plus une femme-pokémon est puissante, plus elle arrivera à camoufler sa véritable forme. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Enfin vous me dites ça ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer hein ? Puisque nous allons nous unir. Enfin … C'est ça ou alors, tu devras mourir. Pour le poison, ne t'en fait pas, le miel que je t'ai donné t'a aussitôt guéri. Tu l'as surement remarqué mais je préfère te prévenir. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de mourir puis euh … tu peux vraiment devenir humaine ? »

« Ah non, pas vraiment humaine hein ? Mais du genre, en me concentrant, voilà ce que je peux faire au grand maximum pour ressembler à une humaine. »

_C'est un peu comme Giréléna, je crois. Je la vois qui commence à modifier ses griffes, celles-ci devenant de belles mains même si elles sont jaunes. Et ses yeux d'insecte ressemblent maintenant à deux yeux mais aux pupilles rouges._

« Impressionnant. C'est déjà beaucoup, je crois. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Ca ne te repousse pas ? »

« Euh si un peu mais bon, j'ai pas le choix hein ? »

« Viens goûter à mon miel alors. » _me dit-elle d'une voix légèrement envoûtante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me laisse faire docilement. Je lui obéis. Elle se couche sur son imposant lit fait de quoi ? Ca semble être du miel durci ou alors … Ah non ! C'est de la cire ! Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est Apixy. Elle est couchée et donc, je peux enfin voir sous sa robe … C'est saugrenu. Il y a tant d'alcôves mais sur celui central, c'est différent. Très différent même. Nullement protégé, j'y vois ses lèvres vaginales … c'est saugrenu et … AH ! Les alcôves sont en train de disparaître. Un alcôve puis un autre. Maintenant, c'est juste une surface plane avec au centre, les lèvres vaginales d'Apixy._

« Hi … hi … je tente de faire de mon mieux mais au moins, comme ça, tu n'auras aucun problème non ? A pouvoir faire ce qu'il faut faire en tant qu'homme. »

« Euh, ben merci ? »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre cette marque d'affection mais puisqu'elle a fait un effort et même si c'est étrange car ce ne sont pas des jambes, je rapproche mon visage des lèvres vaginales d'Apixy avant de donner des coups de langue. Il n'en faut que très peu avant que je ne vois un liquide jaune qui s'en écoule. Ce n'est quand même pas de l'urine ?_

« J'ai honte … j'ai si honte … je suis si honteuse. Comment est-ce qu'une reine peut se permettre de s'abandonner de la sorte aussi facilement ? »

« Hey … mais attends un petit peu, Apixy. Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est du miel ! »

_Du miel ! DU MIEL ?! Je ne rigole même pas ! Je suis en train de m'abreuver et je me relève, venant déverser un peu de miel dans la bouche d'Apixy. Elle se laisse faire, m'embrassant longuement avant que je ne place l'une de ces griffes sur mon pantalon pour qu'elle le retire. Sauf qu'elle le déchire malgré le fait qu'elle possède des mains._

« Oups, désolée. Je demanderai à mes femmes-insectes de te créer de nouveaux habits. Désolée, désolée et encore désolée. »

« Pas besoin de t'excuser, de toute façon, je n'en aurai pas besoin pour ça non ? »

_Elle est étonnée de ma remarque mais elle a un petit rire. Je descends mon visage vers sa poitrine, commençant à la recouvrir de baisers et surtout, commençant à m'abreuver de son miel. En même temps, je sens mon sexe qui se frotte contre le bas de sa « robe » bien qu'au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulent, elle semble rétrécir. Peu à peu, je sens même ses lèvres vaginales contre mon sexe et je m'arrête dans mes baisers._

« Hey … regardes ton corps, Apixy. »

« Il … il s'adapte. C'est comme ça, les femmes-pokémons. Soit elles adaptent les humains à leurs corps pour la procréation, soit c'est l'inverse. On dirait que je suis plutôt la seconde. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Si tu veux bien … faire ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? » _demande-je en la titillant légèrement, engloutissant un téton dans ma bouche pour suçoter le miel autour et qui en sort._

« Hmmmmmm … tu sais parfaitement … s'il te plaît … mon roi. »

_Son roi ? C'est vrai. Je l'oublie mais elle est la reine des femmes-insectes. Si je continue avec elle, je deviendrai roi ? Roi ? Alors que je me bats normalement pour la déesse Harsia ? J'observe les yeux rubis d'Apixy et puis je me dis bien qu'elle peut aller au diable la déesse Harsia. Je rentre en Apixy et donne de rapides coups en elle._

_Le temps a passé … quoi ? Cinq ans ? Dix ? Je ne sais pas mais je suis maintenant un adulte, un bel adulte selon les dires de ma femme. Celle-ci a maintenant une apparence entièrement humaine, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Même pendant l'accouchement de notre sixième fille, elle est restée intégralement humaine. Bien entendu, au départ, j'avoue avoir été apeuré et étonné quand j'ai vu ce qui sortirait d'elle mais même nos petites filles-Apireine ont déjà une apparence à moitié-humaine. Oui, elles ont le bas du corps comme leur mère au départ mais tout ce qui se rapporte au visage ou aux mains, c'est parfaitement humain._

« Je t'avais dit qu'avec la semence du héros en moi, mes enfants seraient les plus beaux jamais conçus par une femme-Apireine. »

« Ne dit pas le mot semence devant les filles, s'il te plaît. Elles ne sont pas encore en âge. »

« Pas encore en âge ? Tu sais parfaitement que chez les femmes-Apireines, elles grandiront très vite si cela est nécessaire. Pour l'heure, malgré leurs physiques, elles sont très jeunes et matures, tu ne devrais pas les sous-estimer. »

« Je ne les sous-estime pas mais quand même, qu'une femme-Apireine grandisse aussi vite si cela est nécessaire pour la survie des femmes-insectes, c'est étonnant, très étonnant. Mais pas forcément déplaisant non plus hein ? »

_Elle vient m'embrasser sur les joues alors qu'au final, ma seule préoccupation est de rendre les femmes-insectes prospères. Puisque je suis un humain et que je possède cette arme, les femmes-insectes ont pris au fur et à mesure l'ascendant sur le reste des autres espèces de femmes-pokémon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Apixy et son peuple soient autant brimés mais maintenant que je suis là, depuis une décennie, tout a changé. Pour le meilleur, uniquement le meilleur. Le reste importe peu._

« C'est quoi cette blague ? Où est-ce que c'est une mauvaise fin ? Un cauchemar ? »

_Hein quoi ? Le décor autour de moi se modifie complètement alors que je suis plongé dans le noir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ca ne me plait pas, pas du tout même._

« Depuis quand finir en tant que roi d'une espèce de femme-pokémon est quelque chose de mauvais ? C'est une blague hein ? »

« Qui … qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! MONTREZ-VOUS ! »

« Pas besoin d'hurler, je t'entends ! Et dire que tu es même conscient. Tsss, tu peux me dire ce que t'es en train de faire actuellement ? Tu dois tuer Apixy ! »

« Hein ? Ce que je suis en train de faire ? Mais vous ! Vous êtes qui ? Et vous êtes où ? Montrez-vous ! Ayez le courage de vous présenter à moi ! »

« Du courage ? HAHAHA ! Mais qui je suis ? Qui est-ce que je peux être ? Je suis toi … depuis des années … depuis que tu es né. D'ailleurs, tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment cela se fait-il que tu sois orphelin ? Sans tes parents ? Tu ne t'es jamais renseigné ? Je suis déçu, vraiment très déçu même. Un si joli adolescent, c'est quand même étrange non ? Comment est-ce que toi, aussi chétif et faible, a reçu la visite de la déesse Harsia ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? MONTREZ-VOUS ! »

« Pourquoi devrais-je me montrer si ce n'est pas nécessaire ? Il suffit juste d'un peu de haine, d'un peu de cauchemar, d'un peu de rage, pour que je me présente ? Ou alors, est-ce la vérité ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en toi après tout ce temps ? »

« Vous dites n'importe quoi, j'en suis sûr ! Ne vous montrez pas, j'en ai rien à faire ! »

« Et si je te … disais que j'étais à l'origine de tous ces cauchemars ? De ces rêves lugubres où tu finis toujours très mal ? De ces rêves prémonitoires qui t'ont pourtant souvent la vie ? »

« Si vous étiez vraiment ça, vous vous seriez montré. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais pas vous croire, je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Fais ce que tu veux, tu verras le moment venu que je n'avais pas tort. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que tu aies eut un rêve de la sorte. Peut-être l'influence d'Apixy ou Giréléna. »

« STOP ! J'en ai assez ! Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ! »

« Nous nous reverrons … enfin, nous discuterons à nouveau … plus tard. Hahaha ! »

_Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant alors que je suis toujours plongé dans le noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ferme les yeux, décidant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Me voilà de retour face à Apixy, celle-ci m'ayant craché son poison sur moi._

« J'ai un choix à te donner. »

« Je t'écoutes, Apixy même si je pense savoir ce que tu vas dire. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais te dire puisque tu es si malin et que tu penses deviner alors ? Mais fais attention, le compteur tourne. »

_Je lui fais un grand sourire, malgré mon état. Je sais comment me soigner, je sais ce dont je suis atteint et je sais qu'elle n'est vraiment pas mauvaise. Sauf si mon rêve transforme le comportement d'Apixy depuis le départ._

« La reddition ou la mort ? »

« Co… … comment est-ce que tu … »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire. Par contre, je m'excuse mais … j'ai quelque chose à récupérer chez toi. »

_Avec rapidité, je place une main sur son sein droit, rougissant légèrement avant d'avoir les doigts englués de miel. Je l'avale devant ses yeux étonnés, murmurant :_

« Et voilà, je n'ai normalement plus aucun problème de poison. »

« Comment est-ce que tu étais au courant ? Qui est-ce que tu es réellement ? »


	21. Chapitre 18 : Nullement mauvaise

**Chapitre 18 : Nullement mauvaise**

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai aussi mes petits secrets. »

« Mais savoir que mon miel … était l'antidote de mon poison. Est-ce que tu es capable de lire dans mes pensées ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. Mais je sais néanmoins quoi faire. »

_Sauf que je me pose quand même la question au sujet de cette personne qui est en moi. Enfin, de cette autre voix. Je ne sais pas, ça ne me plaît pas, pas du tout même. Mais bon, pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et je dois plus me préoccuper de ce combat._

« Si tu veux bien te pousser pour que je récupère mon maul et qu'on continue le combat. »

« Hein ? Oui, bien entendu. » _dit-elle avec surprise, faisant quelques pas en arrière alors que c'est moi qui suis étonné. Elle l'a vraiment fait ? On dirait que mon petit rêve s'avérait être vrai. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, du moins, pas avec autant de véracité._

« Merci ? C'est-ce que je dois dire non ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que … AAAAAAAAAH ! Mais quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! »

_Elle est maintenant plus que perturbée, se tapant le crâne avec sa griffe. On dirait bien qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était surprenant mais pas forcément effrayant en un sens. Je serre mon maul à deux mains avant de dire :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te battre contre moi ? »

« Car je dois protéger mon peuple, je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit non ? Je n'aime pas vraiment me répéter. Ce que j'ai fait est une erreur mais je vais vite la corriger ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux protéger ton peuple ? Tu n'es pas forcément la plus puissante non ? »

« Je ne suis pas la plus puissante et je ne le serais jamais. Quant à ta question, je défends mon peuple car les femmes-insectes sont parmi les femmes-pokémons les plus faibles qui existent dans ce monde. Nous sommes brimées et même certaines d'entre elles sont capturées par les humains. Nous sommes si faibles et chétives, nous savons à peine nous battre. Même nos poisons ne sont pas forcément très effectifs. Même toi, je suis sûr qu'avant que tu ne deviennes un héros, tu pouvais tenir tête à une femme-insecte ! »

« C'est vrai que … j'ai affronté une femme-Aspicot que je n'ai pas revue depuis longtemps. Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment la question et … »

« Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, nous sommes aussi plus faibles que les autres femmes-pokémons et elles en profitent. Nous ! Qui sommes normalement constituées de telle sorte que nous avons l'avantage face aux femmes-plantes, nous nous faisons martyrisés face à ces dernières ! Nos corps sont si ridicules, si monstrueux, si impuissants … et tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre à vous écouter ? C'est ça ? »

« Euh non, non … c'est juste que … Giréléna, c'est vrai ? »

« Bof, il y a toujours eut des faibles et des forts. Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes-pokémons, ça serait différent ? Hein ? Vous avez bien des rois, on a des reines. Vous avez bien des nobles, on en a aussi. »

« Oui mais en tant que reine des femmes-pokémons, tu aurais quand même pu faire quelque chose pour elles non ? C'est pas normal ! Pas normal du tout ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion … même si elle est touchante. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le but d'être touchant, je suis juste véridique. Je veux la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains. Alors, si j'accepte votre sort, je ne vaux pas mieux que les femmes-pokémons de la sorte. »

« La paix avec les humains ? Pour ça, il faudrait déjà réussir à me battre, moi qui me considère comme si faible … alors que je suis si importante selon leurs dires. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, je vais alors te battre. Tu risques d'être désagréablement surprise. »

_Je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse, plutôt. Je vais le lui montrer ! Je vais lui montrer ce dont je suis capable ! Je demande à Rigorek et Géréci de bien vouloir m'épauler dans ma quête alors que je serre mon maul dans mes mains. Je vais montrer à Apixy ce dont je suis capable et alors … qu'elle puisse se reposer sur moi._

_Lui montrer ce dont je suis capable ! Je sais comment faire ! Je frappe le sol avec mon maul, le gelant complètement avant qu'un dôme de glace translucide ne se forme autour de nous. Tenant mon maul à une main, je claque des doigts avant que de nombreux pieux de terre ne se forment tout autour d'Apixy._

« Si tu es capable de te soigner, il suffit juste de te faire tellement mal que même tes blessures n'auront pas le temps de guérir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nev ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu es capable de faire ça ? » _me demande Stelireg._

« Faire quoi ça ? Je suis désolé mais en plein combat, je ne réfléchis pas vraiment si tu veux tout savoir, Stelireg. »

« Aucun problème, nous attendrons alors la fin du combat pour t'en parler. »

« Merci bien. Ca ne va pas tarder. Elle veut que je sois sérieux, je vais l'être. Mais ça sera à ses dépens et rien d'autre. »

« Tu es en train de parler avec les esprits élémentaires, n'est-ce pas ? »

_J'hoche la tête positivement alors qu'Apixy pousser un profond soupir. C'est sûr qu'elle s'est quand même confessée à moi … ce n'est pas le plus glorieux ou le plus fameux, je m'en doute. Mais au moins, ça confirme mon rêve … bien que je ne pense pas finir avec Apixy. Même si en un sens, mon rêve n'était vraiment pas déplaisant. Quand même, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je suis le héros de la déesse Harsia et rien d'autre !_

_Je ne crie pas que j'arrive, je cours tout simplement ! Maintenant que j'ai mon maul avec moi, je peux à nouveau combattre. Et je ne vais pas me priver ! Je pousse un râle avant de courir à toute allure vers elle, frappant de toutes mes forces dans chacun de mes coups. Pas qu'un peu ! Vraiment ! Il n'y a rien à faire !_

« Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre de la sorte … »

« Oui mais tu ferais bien de regarder autour de toi, tu risquerais d'être très surprise. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que … OH ! »

_Elle a finalement remarqué que le dôme de glace rétrécit au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulent. Question de principe. Et puis, elle tente aussi de le briser avec ses rochers mais ce sont uniquement des fissures qui apparaissent. Je fais un petit mouvement de la main, disant :_

« Tu ne comprends pas le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Géréci est l'esprit élémentaire le plus résistant parmi les trois … enfin quatre. Même si c'est une pleurnicheuse. »

« MAAAAAAAAAAIS ! » _crie une voix en moi, bien audible pour moi et Apixy._

« Bon d'accord, elle est un peu douillette. »

« Hihihi. » _reprend la même voix alors que je pousse un petit soupir. Apixy me regarde, surprise et étonnée, me disant :_

« Tu es bien amical avec les esprits élémentaires en toi. »

« Ce sont des filles-pokémons comme les autres. Pas des instruments hein ? Je ne pense pas ça envers elles. Puis bon, Géréci est toute gentille et toute mignonne. »

« Nananereuh. AIE ! Mais euh ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée, Rigorek ?! »

« Calmez-vous toutes les trois. Rygagagi, si tu peux faire quelque chose, merci bien. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais en contrepartie, je comptes bien passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec toi. »

_Je ne préfère pas répondre. Je dois continuer à combattre mais malgré tout ce que je fais, ce n'est pas suffisant. Pas du tout même. Elle est bien plus costaude qu'elle ne veut le faire croire. Elle a vraiment tout … ces femmes-Apitrinis que j'ai l'impression de voir, comme dans mon rêve. Même si ce ne sont que des illusions, elles la soignent mais aussi la protègent et m'attaquent. Vraiment, c'est surprenant et violent. Comment est-ce que je peux réussir à la combattre ? Je le sais dans le fond._

« Stelireg … s'il te plaît. »

« Ton corps ne le supporteras pas, Nev. Je ne peux pas te forcer à … »

« Je t'ai demandé quelque chose poliment. »

_Mon ton est assez sec et cassant. Je veux en terminer le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant, ce n'est plus de la roche qui est autour de moi mais je sens du métal qui s'écoule le long de mes bras. Je me concentre et soudainement, ce sont des branchies sur mes bras qui ont poussées. Mais pas n'importe quoi ! Elles ressemblent aussi à des lames d'acier et je comprends qu'en même temps, je pourrai me défendre quand j'attaque._

« De la roche, du métal … et de la glace. »

« Les trois esprits élémentaires en même temps, oui, Apixy. »

« Tu es vraiment puissant, très puissant, non ? Même si on ne le dirait pas quand on te voit mais oui, les apparences sont trompeuses, très trompeuses même. Mais ce regard et ce ton … est-ce que tu es un ange ou un démon, Nev ? »

_Elle me pose une question vraiment étrange, très étrange même. Surtout que je ne sais pas quoi répondre mais normalement, la réponse est simple, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, elle me semble simple mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne l'est pas réellement._

« Je suis un ange non ? Je suis là pour ramener la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains, ça me semble normal ? »

« C'est vrai qu'une grande partie des femmes-oiseaux sont au service d'Harsia et qu'étrangement, on pense à des anges … mais ces anges sont-elles forcément bénéfiques ? Bienveillantes ? Les anges purgatrices ne sont pas forcément bénéfiques, loin de là. C'est là où je voulais en venir. La différence entre un ange et un démon est infime. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

« Car tu donnes l'impression que tu es du bon côté. »

_C'est vraiment l'impression que je donne ? Puis en même temps, je ne sais pas. Je suis en train de me poser une question qui ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit avant maintenant : pour qui est-ce qu'Apixy se bat ? Son peuple ? Elle l'a dit. Mais elle parle de puissance supérieure et autre, il y a donc quelqu'un au-dessus d'elle non ?_

« Est-ce que j'ai fait te suffit à te prouver que je suis assez fort ou non ? »

« Pas encore … pas encore … pas encore, non. »

« Bon, ça suffit ! Tu l'auras voulue ! Ne m'en veut pas pour ce que je vais faire alors ! C'est de ta faute dans le fond ! »

_Je commence à hurler cela tout en concentrant les trois éléments dans mon maul. Elle va bien finir par admettre que je suis bien plus fort qu'elle ! Et à partir de là … A PARTIR DE LA …_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit … pas du tout même. J'ai juste concentré tout ce que je pouvais dans mon maul. J'ai juste frappé le sol puis plus rien, plus rien du tout même._

_Enfin, j'aurai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. Juste que le sol est gelé, fissuré de partout et que des lames de métal sortent de tous les côtés au niveau du sol. Apixy est au milieu d'entre elles, blessée de partout mais en vie et sans que ça pause de réel danger._

« Pardon, Apixy. J'ai un peu mal au crâne maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas grave … et puis, tu as tout fait pour que ça ne soit pas mortel pour moi. Tu voulais depuis le départ me laisser en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il est dit que tu es capable de donner une apparence autre que celle d'une femme-pokémon à ces dernières. C'est ce que tu comptes faire avec moi ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

_Je lui pose la question avec sincérité alors que je me rapproche d'elle. J'ai fait revenir mon maul sous sa forme originelle alors que je la regarde avec lenteur. Je tends ma main vers elle, la présentant à sa griffe gauche._

« Si j'ai une forme monstrueuse, je ne pourrai pas me présenter devant mon peuple. »

« Est-ce que je suis assez fort pour toi ? »

« Je … je … je … » _balbutie-t-elle en me regardant avec appréhension. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit prendre ma main mais je rapproche mes doigts de ses griffes. Finalement, elle commence à se détendre, sa griffe se déposant dans ma main. Je vois quelques rougeurs à ses joues avant qu'elle ne reprenne : _« Mais même … si tu es assez fort pour me battre … »

« Je compte battre la reine des femmes-pokémons. »

« Tu sembles si sérieux quand tu dis ça. Mais même … ainsi, je ne sais pas. »

_Elle semble appréhender quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'est-ce qui peut clocher ? Qu'est-ce qui la dérange ? Je lui souris une nouvelle fois, disant :_

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour prouver ma bonne foi ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, pas à me combattre. Je ne sais pas du tout, je ne vois pas. »

Elle est plus que perturbée et je la comprends à moitié. Je la relève enfin, l'époussetant d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle se laisse faire. Je lui murmure :

« Désolé mais comme j'ai gagné, je ne deviendrai pas ton roi, mademoiselle Apixy. »

« Hein ? Mais … mais … comment est-ce que tu savais que j'allais faire ça ? »

« Car tu voulais les gênes du héros pour pouvoir former de belles et futures Apireines. Je le sais, voilà tout. Mais ne t'en fait pas. »

_Je lui tapote doucement le sommet du crâne alors qu'elle se laisse faire. Le combat est fini._


	22. Chapitre 19 : Un monde en paix éphémère

**Chapitre 19 : Un monde en paix éphémère**

« Je ne sais pas comment j'y arrive … mais je peux te soigner si tu veux. »

« Me soigner ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça à ton ennemie ? »

« Où est-ce que tu es mon ennemie ? Je pensais que nous avions été clairs à ce sujet non ? Tous les deux non ? Attention, je vais commencer à te soigner. »

_Elle se laisse docilement faire, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Elle n'a plus envie de se battre, plus du tout même. Elle me regarde avec appréhension alors que moi-même, je me demande quand même ce que je sais faire. Pourtant, j'ai mes mains posées sur ses bras et peu à peu, sans que je ne sache comment je le fais, ses bras se soignent._

« Mais c'est vrai en plus ? C'est vrai ! Giréléna, depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes avec le héros Nev ? » _demande Apixy en s'adressant à la femme-Giratina. Ah oui, je l'avais oubliée un peu, je dois l'avouer. Mais maintenant que je la revois, elle semble un peu en colère._

« Depuis le début, avant même qu'il ne cherche à se prétendre être un héros. »

« … … … Fais attention, Apixy, je continue à te soigner. »

_Je ne me prive pas pour passer mes mains sur ses seins et le reste de son corps. Même si ça me fait rougir bêtement et que je l'entends gémir légèrement, les petits râles de colère de la part de Giréléna sont bien plus plaisants à entendre._

« Ca devrait être bon. Je peux lécher ? »

« Mon miel ? Bien entendu. Je te l'offre. »

_Je commence à me lécher les doigts sur mes deux mains, regardant Giréléna brièvement Giréléna. Elle est en colère, hein ? Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas un problème, pas du tout même. Comme ça, elle n'aura pas besoin d'être aussi virulente et méchante._

« Apixy, tu te bats pour ton peuple, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je confirme et je réaffirme mes paroles. Je me bats pour mon peuple et je ne changerai pas de point de vue à ce sujet, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais me confier ton peuple ? »

_Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dis. Je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais elle me regarde avec étonnement, bredouillant quelques mots :_

« Je … je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour mettre ton peuple sur mon dos ? Que j'œuvre pour qu'il soit en paix avec les humains ? Qu'il soit le premier peuple à déclarer ouvertement vouloir la paix avec les humains ? Que vous soyez les premières à cela ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce c'est possible ? Tu me fais confiance ? »

_Elle semble réticente, très réticente. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas. C'est facile à comprendre. Je pousse un petit soupir avant de m'asseoir en face d'elle. Je la regarde. Pour une femme-pokémon qui n'a justement pas réellement une forme humaine, elle est quand même très jolie … psychologiquement ? J'aime beaucoup sa personnalité._

« Je suis sûr que si tu le voulais, on pourrait faire de grandes choses. »

« Le seul problème, c'est que si j'accepte, je et tu … te mettrais à dos tellement d'autres personnes. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Ces personnes ne m'ont surement pas encore rencontré. J'arriverai à leur faire changer d'avis, je te le promets ! »

_Je sens qu'elle a envie de croire en mes paroles mais pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Pourquoi ne pas faire le pas ? Le dernier pas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas une mauvaise chose, non ? Je veux dire, j'ai montré ma force. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas ?_

« Et même si j'acceptais, comment est-ce que cela se ferait ? »

« Je ne sais pas … tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? M'accompagner avec Giréléna. Si j'ai une reine, pourquoi est-ce que je n'en aurai pas une seconde ? Ça ne me semble pas si monstrueux ou étrange. »

« T'accompagner ? Alors que j'ai voulu te tuer ? »

« Si tu savais tout ce que Giréléna a tenté de faire sur moi … et a réussi en partie. »

_Je pousse un profond soupir, entendant un énième grognement de la part de Giréléna. Celle-ci se place derrière moi et je fais rapidement une roulade en avant, évitant la queue de la femme-pokémon avant qu'elle ne commence à m'enserrer. Désolé pour elle mais je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier que ça !_

« Ne m'embête pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai mieux à faire. Je suis en pleine discussion sérieuse. »

_Et je ne lui permets même pas de répliquer ou de me répondre. Elle me regarde avec dédain, ses bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine. Puis subitement, elle vient m'enserrer de toutes ses forces et m'oblige à rester collé à elle._

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas compris ? T'es trop crédule. »

« HEY ! Non, tu me lâches justement ! Je ne suis pas crédule ! »

« Et qui te dit qu'elle ne risque pas de t'attaquer et de te tuer ? Tu es vraiment pathétique et idiot ! Tu ne fais même pas attention ! »

_Apixy ? Vouloir me tuer ? Maintenant ? Je ne ressens même plus cette envie chez elle. Elle nous regarde tous les deux, incrédule, comme pour savoir si ce que Giréléne dit, elle le pense vraiment. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien difficile de savoir que Giréléna raconte n'importe quoi … pour ne pas changer !_

« Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que Giréléna soit déjà ta femme-pokémon, Nev ? »

« Hein ? Ma femme-pokémon ? Comment ça ? »

« Certaines femmes-pokémons partagent les hommes qu'elles capturent. Pour aider à la reproduction … mais d'autres, comme moi, préfère garder jalousement un seul humain pour le reste de leurs existences. Est-ce c'est le cas ici ? »

_Hein ? J'y avais jamais pensé mais est-ce que Giréléna pense ça de … _

« AIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Ca fait mal ça ! »

« Tu t'imagines des imbécilités, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est plus simple. » _réplique la femme au long corps cylindrique après m'avoir donné un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne._

« Je ne m'imagine rien ! Mais tu es obligée de me frapper visiblement ! Pour ne pas changer ! Comme d'habitude ! Tsss ! Vraiment ! T'es irrécupérable comme femme ! »

_Je dis avec une pointe de colère car elle le mérite. Elle ne fait que me créer des problèmes, rien d'autre. Sauf qu'Apixy continue de nous regarder avant de dire dans un petit sourire :_

« Je commence à comprendre au final. C'est vraiment très puissant. On ne le verrait pas au départ, pas du tout même mais dans le fond … c'est vrai. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Que tu racontes toi ? Nev te laisse peut-être en vie mais moi, il vaut mieux ne pas trop me chercher, compris ? »

« Le message est parfaitement clair. » _répondit l'Apireine tout en ayant un petit rire. Elle trouve ça drôle ? Pourtant, Giréléna est vraiment menaçante bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'elle cherche à la tuer, contrairement à ce qu'elle dit._

« Alors … euh … Apixy, est-ce que tu veux bien ? »

« Vous faites vraiment une drôle de paire tous les deux, vous le savez ? »

_Je le sais parfaitement, beaucoup risquent de se moquer de moi. Comment est-ce que ça serait possible autrement ? Je pose mes yeux sur Giréléna, la regardant pendant quelques secondes. Elle est stupide comme femme-pokémon, vraiment stupide._

« Si tu veux me protéger, ne te trompes d'ennemi, Giréléna. » _dis-je doucement, avec une légère tendresse que je ne me connais pas à son égard._

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne cherche même pas à te protéger et puis, c'est quoi ce ton mielleux et tout gentil que tu viens de me faire ? Comme si tu parlais à une enfant. »

« Hein ? Oh, ça ne fait rien, rien du tout même. Mais je n'ai toujours pas eut la réponse d'Apixy à ce sujet. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'elle en pense. »

« Laisses-moi y réfléchir pendant une heure au grand maximum. Dans une heure … »

_Dans une heure, elle ma donnera sa réponse. C'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir normalement … enfin, je crois ? Je n'en suis pas sûr du tout. Je regarde la femme-Pyrax qui n'a guère réellement parlé puis Apixy … et enfin Giréléna._

« Libère-moi, que je puisse au moins faire à manger. »

« J'ai faim ! C'est vrai ! Tu vas me préparer à manger pendant qu'elles parlent entre elles ! »

« Hein ? Mais non. Je vais aussi préparer à manger pour elles. Et non, tu peux me faire cette tête, ça ne changera VRAIMENT rien. Il faut partager dans la vie, Giréléna. »

« Oui mais pas ma nourriture ! Ma nourriture, c'est la mienne ! »

Qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme une enfant car d'abord, c'est moi qui ait acheté la nourriture grâce à la récompense obtenue. Mais la petite moue boudeuse qu'elle fait, pfff … Je caresse ses cheveux blancs argentés sur le sommet du crâne tout en disant :

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu auras la plus grosse part, d'accord ? »

« Mais qu'est … ce que tu fais un peu toi ? »

_Elle me relâche finalement alors que je ne sais pas, elle est incrédule face à ma réaction. Je ne sais pas ? Y a quoi d'étrange dans ce que j'ai fait ? Rien du tout non ? J'installe déjà un peu tout avant de me mettre à cuisiner._

« Est-ce que ça sent assez bon pour toi, Giréléna ? Apixy ! Mademoiselle … Paxia ? Venez donc aussi tous les deux. »

« Nous sommes invitées aussi ? »

« Bien entendu ! Venez donc toutes les deux ! Vite, vite ! »

_Heureusement que je prévois toujours plusieurs assiettes au cas où. Voilà que je me mets à nourrir trois personnes en même temps. Bon, la femme-Pyrax n'est franchement pas très ouverte à la discussion, loin de là même. C'est dommage._

« Quand même, Nev, tu ne comptes pas m'acheter avec de la nourriture hein ? »

« Si j'arrive à faire plaisir Giréléna avec ma nourriture qui est vraiment très difficile à contenter, je pense que je peux vous inciter à venir me rejoindre par ça. »

« Nous verrons donc mais moi aussi, étant une reine et ne consommant principalement que du miel, tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de mal. »

« Goûtez donc ! » _dis-je avec amusement._

_Elle hoche la tête alors que je commence à manger de mon côté. Bien entendu, Giréléna a double ration mais bon, elle mange sans un mot maintenant. Hahaha. Voilà, c'est mieux, c'est bien mieux même. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

« Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis ? »

« Mon avis n'a jamais changé depuis le départ, Nev. Mais au moins, je sais qu'en plus d'être un excellent combattant, tu es un très bon cuisinier. Vraiment. »

« Merci du compliment Apixy. Tant mieux si ça te plait. Quant au fait de m'accompagner, il n'y a aucun problème non ? Paxia est ta servante la plus dévouée non ? Je pense qu'elle pourra facilement te remplacer. »

« C'est vrai. Elle est là depuis que je suis toute petite. Elle a toujours été à mes côtés depuis le début. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Paxia, je vais revenir chez les femmes-insectes pour les prévenir de ce que je compte faire et te laisser les pleins pouvoirs. »

_Paxia hoche la tête positivement, sans un mot alors que nous terminons tous de manger. Quand le repas est fini, je commence à tout nettoyer, Giréléna léchant son assiette comme le ferait une jeune enfant. Vraiment, quelle gamine … mais bon, cela m'amuse._

« Nous allons nous retirer alors. Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques jours. »

_Elle dit cela avec gentillesse et tendresse alors que je me lève en premier. Apixy et Paxia font de même tant que Giréléna n'a qu'à se redresser. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Apixy s'approche de moi, se penchant en avant pour avoir son visage au niveau du mien._

« Tu es vraiment un garçon remarquable, Nev. On te l'a pas dit ? J'espère que Giréléna te chérira toute sa vie car tu le mérites. Je sais que tu arriveras ce que tu veux faire. Tu … peux juste me promettre une chose ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles ainsi ? »

« Tu protègera ma fille ? S'il te plaît ? Celle qui va naître … après ma mort … » _me dit-elle tout en embrassant ma joue._

« Tu étais donc au courant. » _murmure une voix derrière Apixy. J'entends comme un déchirement … avant de sentir quelque chose à mes pieds. Je baisse mon regard, hagard en observant la flaque de sang au sol. Et cette main qui a traversé sa poitrine._

« Attention … Nev. »

_Les griffes d'Apixy me repoussent en arrière avant qu'un torrent de flammes ne vienne l'entourer. J'entends un hurlement strident alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps calciné tombe devant moi. Ce qu'il reste d'Apixy._

« Trahir la déesse Harsia … quelle idiote. Et dire que pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle savait cela, elle n'a jamais hésité un seul instant. »

« Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

_Je pousse un cri de rage, passant ma main sur la chair brûlée du visage d'Apixy. Il ne reste plus rien … de ce que j'ai trouvé beau il y a de cela quelques minutes._


	23. Chapitre 20 : Peu à peu dévoré

**Chapitre 20 : Peu à peu dévoré**

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! »

« J'ai puni la traîtresse. Quoi d'autre ? Celles qui trahissent Harsia doivent disparaître. »

« Harsia ? HARSIA ?! Qu'est-ce que la déesse a à voir avec ça ? Ne prononce pas son nom ! SALETE ! TU AS TUE APIXY ! »

« Je l'ai tué et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Quant à ce que tu dis, saches que je suis de ton côté. Si tu veux la paix avec les femmes-pokémons, tu n'as qu'à éliminer Giréléna, cette traîtresse et rien d'autre. » _me réplique la femme-Pyrax._

« JE ME CONTREFOUS DE GIRELENA ! »

_Je me suis promis … je me suis promis de ne pas chercher à tuer quelqu'un, de ne pas tuer une femme-pokémon ! Et voilà ma récompense ? Voilà à ce que j'obtiens ? C'EST CA QUE J'OBTIENS ?! LA MORT D'APIXY ?!_

« Tu es bien trop faible pour l'heure. Tu ne sais même pas utiliser le dernier esprit élémentaire récupéré, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

_Ce que je compte faire ? Ce que je compte faire ? Je vais lui montrer ce que je vais faire. Je vais lui montrer ce que je vais faire ! JE VAIS LE LUI MONTRER ! JE VAIS LUI MONTRER ! JE VAIS LE LUI MONTRER !_

« Bien, bien, bien, à moi de rentrer en piste alors ? Qu'elle serve Harsia ou non, j'en ai vraiment strictement rien à faire de tout ça. »

_C'est ma propre voix qui sort de ma bouche alors que je me relève, comme un pantin manipulé par son marionnettiste. Paxia fait quelques pas en arrière, étonnée de ma réaction avant de placer une main en avant :_

« Tu n'es pas normal. Cette puissance qui émane de ton corps … je pourrais y mettre un élément si je le désire. Un élément mauvais, des plus sinistres, encore pire que tous les autres. Bien pire … Si Harsia représente la lumière, derrière celle-ci vit autre chose. »

« Ah bon ? Chaque lumière a sa parcelle … d'ombre, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cherches pas à me tuer ? Même si je suis le héros, tu devrais normalement pouvoir t'en tirer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es un peu vantard … pour une abomination des ténèbres. Tu cachais ton jeu sous un autre visage, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque tu le désires tant, je vais donc t'emporter de la même façon que j'ai tué Apixy. »

_Un halo de flammes m'entoure mais je sens mon corps qui se dissout et s'enfonce dans le sol, comme si de rien n'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis dans le dos de la femme-Pyrax avant que je ne murmure :_

« Si je suis aussi au service d'Harsia, pourquoi t'en prendre à moi, non ? Tu as quand même osé la main vers ma personne. Je devrais te punir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ces ténèbres … ces ténèbres … ce n'est pas des ténèbres normales ! »

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ? »

« Ne soit pas trop impertinent ! Comment est-ce que la déesse Harsia aurait pu te faire confiance à toi ? HEIN ? »

« Et toi ? Capable de trahir ta propre race et de la laisser se faire asservir … Tu es pathétique et ridicule. HORS DE MA VUE ! »

_Le coup de poing que je donne à la femme-Pyrax résonne dans tout mon corps alors qu'elle décolle en avant, atterrissant à plusieurs mètres au loin. Une bonne quinzaine même. Encore sous le choc du coup que je viens de donner, je tente de me raisonner mais ce n'est pas mon corps qui obéit, pas du tout même. Je n'y arrive pas._

« Tu verras … tes actes ne resteront pas impunis. »

« Sache que je sers une cause bien plus grande que la tienne, espèce d'avortonne. Et ce que je ressens en ce moment même pourrait me permettre de t'éliminer en quelques secondes. Alors maintenant, tu disparais de ma vue. Je ne me répèterai pas une seconde fois. »

« Tu le payeras, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu le regretteras, est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu le regretteras ! Je te le ferais payer ! »

_Mais elle n'a pas compris ce que j'ai dit ? Elle veut que je m'approche d'elle ? Je veux la tuer ! J'ai vraiment envie de la tuer ! Elle ne comprend pas ça ? ELLE NE COMPREND PAS ?! Pourtant, non, elle déploie ses ailes orange avant de s'envoler et de quitte cet endroit. Moi, dans mon être intérieur, je demande :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Oh si tu veux tout savoir, tu n'auras qu'à tuer Giréléna. A partir de là, peut-être que je pourrai me révéler à toi. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose non ? »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?! Rends-moi mon corps ! »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en ai envie. Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? Tu as quand même fait un rêve bien trop mignon à mon goût. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout même ! Je n'aime pas vraiment, tu t'en doutes ? »

« Mais j'en ai vraiment rien à faire que tu apprécies ou non ! »

« Que tu es mignon … tellement mignon. Mais il n'est pas encore l'heure de me montrer. Et par contre, je vais te laisser. Au moins que tu restes jusqu'aux derniers moments d'Apixy. Par contre, là, tu ne peux pas espérer la soigner. C'est fichu. Oh et demandes aussi à Giréléna à ce sujet. Je parie que la réponse ne risque pas de te convenir, loin de là même. Hahaha ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera plaisant de voir ce masque de douleur. »

_Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends pas ! Mon corps revient sous mon contrôle alors que je me dirige aussitôt vers Apixy. D'après ce que cette voix m'a dit, elle est encore vivante ? Elle est encore vivante ! Malgré ce qu'elle a dit, je peux la sauver, j'en suis sûr !_

« Apixy ? Apixy ! Tu m'entends ? »

_C'est juste un râle. Un unique râle qui sort de sa bouche. Elle est encore vivante ! Mais elle est dans un état grave. Je vais la soigner ! Je vais la soigner ! J'ai dit que j'allais la soigner, je vais le faire ! Je vais la soigner ! JE PEUX LA SOIGNER !_

« Apixy, ne réponds pas. Garde ton souffle. »

« C'est inutile, elle va mourir, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« LA FERME, GIRELENA ! LA FERME ! » _hurle-je alors qu'elle hausse les épaules, faisant quelques mouvements en arrière, reprenant la parole :_

« Je ne fais que te prévenir avant que tu subisses une nouvelle déconfiture. »

« Enfant … enfant … Nev … tu protègeras ? Nouvelle … Apireine ? »

« Je te le jures, Apixy. Mais si c'est ton enfant, il faut que tu tiennes bon hein ? Il faut que tu sois en vie hein ? Tu comprends ? »

« Gentil … si gentil Nev. Si gentil … tellement … gentil père. »

« Mais toi, tu seras sa maman hein ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai si tu n'es plus là ? »

_Elle tente de sourire et moi, je lui prends sa griffe. Cette femme-Pyrax, qu'est-ce qu'elle a osé faire à sa reine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ?! Ah … ah … je sais pas ce que je dois faire, je dois réagir comment ? La femme-Foretress était une ennemie mais Apixy aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Apixy était vraiment … était vraiment une gentille femme-pokémon ! Même si ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi perturbé émotionnellement ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?_

« Merci … merci … merci … »

« Merci pourquoi ? Merci pour quelle raison ? Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite ça ! »

« Merci … de m'avoir … ouvert les yeux … on doit … on doit être … libre de nos actes … on ne doit jamais … laisser quelqu'un … décider … à notre place. Jamais. »

« Apixy, s'il te plaît, arrêtes, c'est bon, arrêtes. »

_Je pleure ? Pourquoi je pleure ? C'est juste une inconnue. Une femme-pokémon que je ne connaissais pas. Une femme-pokémon qui a tenté de me tuer. Ah … ah … ah … je respire au même rythme qu'elle. Au même rythme qu'elle. Puis je retiens ma respiration, je ne respire plus. Plus du tout. Comme elle … comme elle … je fond en larmes au même moment où ma respiration reprend son rythme habituel. Apixy est morte._

« Même pas deux heures, même pas … même pas deux heures. »

« Autant dire que tu ne la connaissais pas, que tu ne savais rien de son passé, de son existence, de son être. Alors, arrête de pleurer comme une madeleine et allons-nous en de là. »

_Pourtant, je reste penché vers Apixy, la regardant longuement. Elle ne ressemble plus à rien. Elle est morte. Il faut que j'aille chercher sa fille … mais dans mon rêve, elle n'en avait pas. J'avais des filles avec elle. Mais là … là … ET GIRELENA !_

« GIRELENA ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! »

« Ne me crie pas dessus, ça m'irrite. »

« Est-ce que tu aurais pu la sauver ?! Tu étais au courant que cette femme-Pyrax allait la tuer ? REPONDS ! REPONDS-MOI ! »

« Hein ? Bien entendu que j'étais au courant, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais faire quelque chose pour sauver une personne dont l'existence m'est inutile ? »

« Tu veux donc dire que tu aurais pu la sauver hein ? Que tu aurais pu éviter tout ça ? »

« Mais que je ne l'ai pas fait ? C'est bien le cas. Qu'est-ce que … »

_Giréléna se retrouve à terre, moi au-dessus d'elle, ma main posée sur son cou, commençant à la serrer avec force. J'ai du mal à contrôler mes tremblements alors que je m'écrie :_

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE l'AS PAS FAIT ?! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Moins de compétition, aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle reste en vie. Ton petit monde utopique est inutile et pathétique, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! »

_Mon autre main se referme en un poing, prêt à s'abattre sur elle mais à quelques centimètres de son visage, je m'arrête. Elle se laisserait faire ? Elle a fermé les yeux ? Non, il n'y a pas que ça. J'entends du mouvement ! Apixy est encore en vie ?! Je me relève aussitôt, ne remarquant pas les traces sanguinolentes que j'ai faites autour du cou de Giréléna, ni même le fait qu'elle se touche le cou à cause de ça._

« Apixy ? Apixy ! Tu es vivante hein ? Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça. Je me disais bien hein ? Hein ? »

« Tsss … vraiment, les Apireines sont plus que problématiques. On dirait bien qu'elle ne racontait pas n'importe quoi. »

_Giréléna s'approche de moi et du corps d'Apixy mais la rage qui m'anime me force à grogner. Un seul faux mouvement et je la tues ! JE LA TUES ! Sur le coup ! MAINTENANT ! Sans même qu'elle ne comprenne sa douleur ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! ELLE COMPREND CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE ?! ELLE LE COMPREND ?_

« Maman ? Papa ? »

_J'entends une petite voix juvénile de la part d'Apixy. Non ! Ca vient de l'intérieur ! Son ventre ? Son ventre ? Il est en train de gonfler. Elle était enceinte ? Non, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Son ventre se déchire. Son ventre se déchire je vois une sorte d'œuf qui doit bien faire … WOW ! Il fait presque quatre-vingts centimètres !_

« Tsss … donner naissance pour la survie de son espèce. Vraiment … ça ne sera qu'une petite fille-Apitrini mais elle risque de grandir rapidement, très rapidement même. »

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Ne m'adresse pas la parole et … »

« C'est pas moi qui devrait te coller une tarte pour ce que tu as fait ? »

« Sois encore heureuse que je te laisse en vie pour l'instant, Giréléna. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément. Et hors de question que tu touches à cette fille. »

_Cette fille … j'attends que l'œuf commence à s'ouvrir. Des fissures … puis peu à peu, une tête apparait … une tête ornée d'un rubis. Mais pas seulement, malgré mon étonnement, je reste stoïque et de marbre, ne montrant aucune émotion quand je vois deux autres têtes collées à la première. Deux autres têtes bien vivantes. Elles ont un air à moitié insecte, comme Apixy mais ça ne fait rien. J'aperçois aussi des ailes … et juste une base de tronc. Rien d'autre, pas de bras et pas de jambes. C'est étrange … très étrange. Juste trois têtes qui volent._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est moche, une fille-Apitrini et … »

_Mon poing part en arrière, percutant le visage de Giréléna et la faisant voler sur quelques mètres sur le côté. Je tourne mon visage vers elle, la fixant ardemment :_

« Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais décidé de la sauver alors mets-la en veilleuse. »

_Je ne regarde même plus ses tremblements, que ça soit de colère ou de peur. Je ne lui fais surement pas peur … et je m'en contrefiche. Je viens serrer la petite fille-Apitrini contre moi, c'est étrange, au toucher, très étrange et bizarre avant de dire :_

« Je suis ton nouveau papa, d'accord ? Je m'appelle Nev. »

« Pa … pa … Nev. Pa … pa Nev. Papa Nev. »

_Les trois visages répètent cela en même temps alors que j'émets un petit sourire. Je dois lui montrer … sa mère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne pose des questions. Je la positionne en face du cadavre d'Apixy avant de reprendre :_

« Ca, c'est ta maman. Ta maman qui est partie au Ciel. C'était une très gentille maman … une très gentille et belle maman. »

_Les trois têtes ne font qu'hocher de haut en bas. Je dois … enterrer Apixy, lui faire une tombe descente. Ensuite … non. Je n'irai pas à m'excuser à Giréléna, je ne m'excuserai pas envers elle … et cette femme-Pyrax. Certaines personnes doivent mourir pour ce qu'elles ont fait._


End file.
